Stranger
by ShadowKira
Summary: After the loss of Xena in Japan, Gabrielle is on her way to Egypt when approached in her dreams by a mysterious God. She's told that someone is trying to erase her from Xena's past and is trying to alter the future to create a Conqueror. GxX
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to to their respective owners, I'm just having fun with them for a little while.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle stared out over the ocean, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. The green eyes of the young woman softened as she turned to retire below deck for the night, the boat trip to Egypt had become quiet about a day in.<p>

The bard could no longer feel Xena's presence and she felt the weight of the loss of her lover in full affect now, she found herself looking for the warrior and even trying to start conversations to empty rooms and the wrong people.

Sighing she made her way to her cabin and glanced around the modest space, a cot was set against the wall to her right. And there was a small table between the base of the bed and the wall. Setting down the now blown out candle she had in hand Gabrielle then slipped into her shift before laying down. She stared at the ceiling, the wood merely a back drop for her eyes as she mulled over the sudden shift her life had made. She'd told Xena she was going to Egypt, to take up the warrior's chakram and bring order to Rome after Cleopatra's death.

A small groan escaped the bard as she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, "How? How am I supposed to do that?" She asked allowed, her voice growing quiet towards the end.

She could feel the fatigue finally hitting her as she lay there, wishing that the strong arms of her warrior held her in a supporting way but fully aware that could not be. Instead she curled into a ball, holding herself as she buried her head further into her feather pillow.

xxx

Gabrielle closed her eyes and waited for Morpheus to once again take her to her dream realm and she could feel her body growing heavier but suddenly she felt as if the bed was gone from beneath her. Her body jerked and her eyes shot open but they were met with nothing but darkness. Blinking and rubbing at her eyes, the bard squinted at her surroundings. She saw nothing, in every direction. Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself but she could feel the hairs on the nape of her neck began to rise, "Xena!"

The familiar name echoed around her until it too faded into nothing, Gabrielle shook her head when she could only hear her breathing. "She can't always help..." She muttered under her breath, suddenly a light burst into existence and the blonde shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"W-who's there?" She asked, her voice smaller than she'd heard it in years. She could sense a God was involved but she'd experienced enough with the Warrior Princess to be concerned as to which God it was.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Gabrielle. I am a friend." A soft feminine voice said and just as it spoke a silhouette of a hooded figure came into view.

"A friend?" Gabrielle echoed, squinting harder in an attempt to clear the shadows of the form to discover who it was she was speaking to.

"It doesn't matter who I am, we don't have much time... Or you will no longer exist. Someone is trying to alter our world, your world. They will try to erase you from Xena's history to better their situation. They will change the world but if you interfere there's a chance it won't change for the worse."

"I don't know who you are but you're obviously behind in the facts... Xena is dead. How can someone erase her from my history? Unless..."

"The past is what shall be rewritten and you have to survive and change it, I will give you some of my powers to accomplish this. But you only have three moons to do so and if you fail... Then the world will suffer."

Gabrielle's brow furrowed, she didn't know who this voice was. But it was obviously a woman and she seemed to have good intentions... And what did she have now to lose? All she had in this world was to tell Eve that her mother was dead and that even though she'd had the opportunity to save her... She'd let Xena's guilt cause her untimely demise. If this new world was to happen and she had a chance to be with Xena again she had to take it, she had to save her lover this time.

"I'll do it." Gabrielle responded finally, her eyes brightening with determination.

"Good, I knew you would. And I know that you can do it, you will have to reach Xena... She will no longer be the courageous warrior you loved... But a conqueror and a warlord. But if anyone can do it, you can Gabrielle. Thank you."

Gabrielle tried to move forward after the receding figure but no matter how hard she tried she didn't seem to get any closer to it, "Wait! How will I know what to do or if it's working! And will anyone know who I am? How do I hide myself if they're looking to destroy me!" She cried out, the figure was growing fainter with each passing second.

"My powers will protect you but as they wear off it will grow increasingly dangerous for you... So you must work fast but not so much that you rush Xena, she is in a fragile state and will not trust easily... I will tell you more when the time is right."

And with that the silhouette vanished, as if it were smoke. And Gabrielle was once again left alone in the dark void, her mind a jumble with the new information.

xxx

"Gabrielle!"

The bard in question mumbled and burrowed her head deeper into her pillow, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Her head was pounding and her eyes seemed to be shut tight as if she wouldn't be able to open them even if she were to try.

"GET UP!"

The blonde squeaked as she was struck hard with a pillow and she sat up fast, her hands instantly going into a defensive position guarding her head. But she lowered them quickly as she took in her surroundings. She was back in Potidaea, in her parent's home and it was her sister pelting her with pillows.

And with that realization the diminutive bard was on her feet, her own pillow in hand, Lila didn't even see the hit coming. The younger sister suddenly found herself laying on the floor, her shorter sister standing smugly over her.

"Be more respectful to your elders Lila, or you'll be seeing a lot more of this." Gabrielle said with a wide grin, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah...Well, you respect your elders and get dressed! Or mom is going to skin the both of us! Did you forget we were leaving the village today to go to market?" Lilia hissed, wiping off her clothing as she rose from the floor.

Gabrielle bit her lip, her mother was the one person she didn't like to argue with. She sighed and began to pick out clothing for the day, she knew what was happening but she wondered how it was all going to play out. She could feel that her body was not as muscular as it had been before she went to bed, the years of training and the warm sun had not touched this body. Her skin was fair and her muscles average but her mind was as sharp as ever and contained the knowledge of her future.

Turning back to her small bed she moved to fix the covers and when she moved her pillow she uncovered a small pouch. Curious the bard picked it up, it didn't take her long to figure out it's contents. The strong smell of peppermint assaulted her senses as she smiled down at the small pouch, her father had her the peppermint leaves when a traveling salesmen had gone through the town with an abundance of it. It wasn't impossible to get a hold of but it was expensive and typically only used at special dinners and was more common in rich households.

Tugging gently on the string holding the top closed the bard retrieved a small leaf before popping it into her mouth and chewing slightly before sliding it along her cheek. "Okay Lila, I'm ready!" She cried, scurrying towards the front door of the farm house.

Lila wrinkled her nose as Gabrielle rushed passed her, "Ugh, did you really have to bring that awful stuff along? It smells horrible..." The younger girl complained as she struggled to keep up with her sister, the blonde chuckled.

"Sorry, I have to use it before it goes bad... Dad still paid a decent dinar for this 'stuff' you know."

xxx

"GIRLS! What took you so long? We've all been waiting on you two!" Hecuba cried, her hands on her hips. Gabrielle gulped as her eyes fell on her mothers agitated expression, she had fought demons and warlords but she still feared her mother's wrath above all else.

"Sorry mom..." The two girls mumbled as they approached the group, the other women chuckled and gathered their own daughters as they began to head down the road.

Gabrielle kept her eyes trained to the road ahead of them, it had been a straight before but was beginning to wind. She could feel her stomach beginning to twist as an ominous feeling filled her gut, something was going to happen and she was going to be ready. She was also half listening to her mother and Lila talk, she'd missed the sound of her mother's voice. It had been years since she'd heard it and she wanted to remember as much of it as she could. After returning to her child hood home to find that her parent's and Lila's husband had been slain by Gurkahn, Gabrielle had tried to think about her parent's as little as possible to keep from feeling it had been her fault. If she'd been home she could have saved them.

Shaking her head the bard rationalized that if she'd never left home she wouldn't have had the skills to save them and if she'd left home like she had then nothing would have changed. 'I would never leave Xena's side willingly, not anymore.' She thought, tears stinging her eyes as she pushed down the things she could no longer change.

Gabrielle was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as the faint sound of hooves met her ears, there were at least fifteen riders and they were moving quickly. She could tell that they weren't the type of riders that would commonly occupy a small traveling road such as the one they were following.

The young woman grabbed her mother's hand and held it tightly, Hecuba turned to her eldest daughter. Confusion written across her features, "What is it Gabrielle?" She asked, slowing her pace slightly.

"Mom, something isn't right..." She said gently, trying to keep her voice low as to not startle the other women. Hecuba laughed slightly, and squeezed her daughters hand.

"What isn't right sweetie?" She asked in a calming tone, Gabrielle went to answer but before she could even say a word the riders were coming around the bend. They wore black leathers and bright silver armor, their clothing was dyed a deep royal purple. The women of Potidaea cried out in confusion and backed themselves into a tight circle. Gabrielle pushed herself in front of her mother and Lila, her eyes set on the figure in the middle.

The men along the outside edge were obviously of the lowest rank the ten of them had less armor, wore black clothing and were without helmets, behind the outside ten was a group of two in front with less armor and purple clothing without helmets and two helmeted figures behind them. And in the middle atop a white gold mare was a well armored individual with a rather wicked looking sword, Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat.

But her joy was short lived as the deep voice erupted from behind the helmet. "Gather them up." He said nodding to the man on his right, Gabrielle felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

'Ares...' She thought, her jaw set as she watched the man off to the right of the God of war remove his helmet.

"You heard him, get the youngest and prettiest first. Kill the others." The man said with a smirk, Gabrielle grit her teeth together tighter as her eyes fell upon the warlord Draco.

"No! Don't harm them! Please, we'll come with you!" The bard cried as she pushed her way forward to the front of the group, the older women stared in shock at the display but said nothing.

The younger women hugged their mothers goodbye before moving to follow Gabrielle's example, the small group was composed of about six girls aging from fourteen to nineteen.

Draco laughed slightly at how easy the villagers were making his job, "Alright boys, get them so we can get back! It's almost dinner time." Gabrielle watched warily as she and the others were pulled up onto the horses, she sadly watched her mother as the horses began to move away.

Draco and Ares weren't too far ahead and she couldn't help but overhear their conversation, "What do you want us to do with the village?"

"Whatever you want." Ares answered simply, Draco smirked at the God of War's answer.

"What will the Conqueror say?" Draco asked sarcastically, the God of war remained silent as Draco nodded to the man off to his left. "Burn it, and get rid of the old hags back there."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, she could feel the tears welling up as she thought about her situation. She couldn't do anything... Not now, it would blow her cover. And ruin everything and she couldn't let on what was going on or it would panic the other girls. Her heart sank as she forced herself to remain still, trying to push down the bile rising in the back of her throat.

The rest of the ride passed by in a blur, before she knew it Gabrielle found herself in a large camp. Purple banners flying around the edge of the encampment, a silver chakram symbol depicted in the center with an 'x' through it. Gabrielle felt her heart finally rise a little, and her mind distracted from the painful events at the beginning of her ride.

"Take them to the feasting tent, I'm sure Xena will be returning shortly and you know she'll be hungry. And she'll also be angry once she discovers today's events... So I'd like her well fed at least." Ares said before turning and disappearing into a flash of light and sparks.

xxx

The tent the girls were led to was extremely large and Gabrielle's ears flushed slightly as her stomach growled at the smells that assaulted her nose as soon as they were led inside. The guard leading them in moved up to a young woman in peasant clothing, they spoke for a moment before the woman stepped towards them herself.

"Hello, please come this way... We must finish preparing the meal before the Conqueror returns... And we must prepare some of you to serve the Conqueror and her army tonight." There was a small amount of chatter amongst the girls of Potidaea as they were showed the tricks of the feasting tent.

The young woman instructing them turned towards the front of the tent as a horn sounded outside, she turned back towards Gabrielle, Lila and two of the other new girls.

"We have to get ready, now." The young woman said, her voice extremely serious as she made sure her outfit and hair were smoothed out.

"Excuse me," Gabrielle asked trying to catch the woman before she could move away, "I don't think I caught your name?"

"I'm sorry... My name is Leah and you are?"

"Gabrielle, thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome, as long as the Conqueror is around things aren't so bad here... It's the generals you have to watch out for..." Before Leah could finish her sentence she was cut off by the tent flap being pulled back. Two guards moved inside first before holding back the flap for a rather irritated Xena.

Gabrielle's heart stopped, she could feel excitement filling her body as the other woman moved to a far table and settled herself down for her meal. The bard wanted nothing more than to run to the dangerous woman and hold her close but she had to once again hold herself back.

Leah handed her a silver chalice full of dark wine, "Serve it to whoever asks and move quickly and carefully... They've been riding all day and they're easily irritated and flirtatious."

Gabrielle nodded and stood with some of the more seasoned servers already waiting, her heart jumped as Xena raised her hand. "Wine." She said in a low voice, before returning her hand back to her chakram which was casually being spun by the other hand.

The bard twitched to move but stopped as a woman further down the line beat her to it, biting her lip Gabrielle moved back into her spot her eyes following Xena's every movement. The warrior barely even acknowledged the young woman pouring her wine, her eyes still trained on her weapon in a bored manner.

Both women's eyes moved suddenly to the flap of the tent as a group of soldiers entered, two more decorated leading the group. Gabrielle recognized only one of them from her previous life but she was fairly sure she knew the other from Xena's stories.

"Nice of you to wait for your men, Xenaaa." The first man said, taking his seat next to his Conqueror. Xena rolled her eyes before returning her chakram to her hip and nodding towards the servant closest to her again.

"If you idiots didn't take so damn long I wouldn't have been the first one here, Borias." She bit back; the brown haired man chuckled at her foul mood.

"What's gotten you so riled, highness? Your spirits were high not so long ago."

"Ares, he's been meddling again." She answered, her eyes moving towards the group of new hands scurrying around the tent as the soldiers continued to trickle in.

"Where are they from?" He asked, beginning to understand the woman's anger.

"Remember that seer Ares had me talk to? He took Draco and Hector to gather these girls up but apparently they didn't find what they were looking for so they brought me home 'gifts' to make it all better... I will run my army how I want to; I didn't get here just because of that pompous God of War." She growled through her teeth, Borias shook his head and winked at the servant as she was moving to leave.

"All this drama over a little palm reading?"

Xena nodded once again moving her eyes over the new faces; she locked eyes with Gabrielle for a second. Intrigued by the look in the young woman's eyes and the continued eye contact. For once the Conqueror was the one to shift her eyes away, her eyes then moved to Hector who was seated several tables away. The rat had the balls to come to get food after assisting in the little raid earlier; she'd get him in private later to reprimand him.

xxx

Gabrielle was relieved to finally get to move around the tent, she had been getting jittery as she waited off to the side. The meal was being served now and the tent was loud with conversation and laughter. Spirits seemed to be lifted instantly as the wine was poured, the blonde kept a careful watch on the Conqueror's table. But Xena seemed content at the moment, just as the bard was going to turn Borias nodded his head towards her. His lips parting into a wide smile, "May I have some wine?"

Gabrielle moved forward her heart pounding as the icy eyes followed her to the table; Borias was the polar opposite of Xena's current state. He grinned wider as Gabrielle refilled his mug, "Are they treating you well so far, young one?" He asked, his heavy accent making him seem even more cheerful.

Gabrielle nodded and flashed a small smile of her own, Borias nodded towards Xena. "Her highness is good at keeping them in line but don't let that grumpy and arrogant exterior fool you... She's actually quite good company on a better day..."

"Borias..." Xena warned, she watched the faint amusement that shimmered in the green eyes of her new servant. Gabrielle bowed to the two of them as she noticed an argument coming on; she felt her heart sink at their interactions. She remembered their relationship in the past life and wondered if it was the same in this life as well but before she could think about it more she heard an agitated scream over the noise. A familiar scream. She turned towards the sound to see Lila trying to separate herself from a very drunken Hector. He slurred and leered at her as the rest of the men at his table chuckled at his actions. Gabrielle felt her blood boil as she watched the disgusting man manhandle her little sister.

"C'mon sweetie, I'll make sure no one else here lays a figure on you... You just have to promise to be mine! I'll even ask your daddy... Oh, wait!" He cried out, laughing more as he ended his sentence. Lila ignored his comment not realizing what the drunken soldier was talking about; she pulled her hand free roughly only to be caught once more by Hector. He held her tighter this time and when she tried to pull away again he struck her with an open hand. Lila winced as her cheek turned a bright red, individual finger marks standing off of the soft skin of her cheek.

Hector was about to pull his hand back again when a splitting pain erupted across the back of his skull, "Gabrielle!" Lila gasped, her eyes wide as the man fell to their feet with a groan.

Gabrielle glared down at Hector as he moved to rise, "Don't touch her again, pig." She growled out before spitting on him, the man rose to his full height in an attempt to intimidate her. In his drunken stupor he failed to notice how quiet the tent had grown and how closely the Conqueror was watching his actions.

"Watch who you're talking to, cunt." Hector growled as he wiped her spit from his lip, Gabrielle stared at him defiantly. Begging him to try and strike her, she wanted to make sure she covered her own ass and not get herself in trouble too early on.

Growing angry Hector moved to draw his sword and as soon as the tip passed the sheath Gabrielle knocked it from his hand with a well placed hand of her own. Hector grunted in surprise as his sword flew off to the left and slid partially underneath one of the walls of the tent. A snicker passed through the tent at the display and fueled by a drunken rage the man clenched his jaw and his fist before winding back for the strike.

Before it even registered what was happening Hector found himself on his back, his nose gushing from the palm strike he'd just received to the face. The man stared at the blood pooling in his hand in shock for a moment before jumping to his feet, he now only saw red.

The rest of the tent was also oblivious of the Conqueror slowly creeping towards the scuffle, she moved herself slowly along the wall of the tent, her eyes never leaving the scene.

Hector was attacking Gabrielle in a blind rage now, his fists flying every which way in a vain attempt to land a hit on the agile young woman. Gabrielle bided her time until she noticed him starting to tire, she then switched tactics so that she was on the offensive.

The bard landed a quick knee to the stomach and as the warrior was doubled over gasping for breath she brought her elbow down on the back of his head, Hector crumpled to the floor in a heap. And before the bard could blink she felt a very sharp knife being held to her throat and warm breath softly grazing her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't move, girl." Xena growled, her eyes trained on the stirring Hector.

"Why the fuck haven't you killed her?" Hector cried as he stumbled to his feet, his eyes mad with rage. "She's attacked one of your soldiers, the punishment for that is death!"

"And you slaughtered my village!" Gabrielle cried out, not caring what happened as she faced down one of the men who had once again taken her parents away from her.

Xena was mildly surprised that as the girl yelled back she moved her upper body forward slightly, the blade digging into her skin enough to draw blood.

"Hold still." The conqueror warned again, "And you... Were you there?"

In his angry and drunk stupor Hector answered without thought, "Yeah... I was there, we had fun with those bitches in front of their hobbled husbands before we hobbled them and set the whole place a flame. Then we waited a while and listened to them scream..."

Gabrielle's jaw was set tight, her eyes refusing to give him the satisfaction of a single tear.

She ignored the whispers and cries of her fellow villagers spread out around the tent, Hector sneered at her as he leaned in a little closer. "Your mother, her name was Hecuba, wasn't it?"

Without warning the blonde grabbed him by the neck, her grip tightening in an attempt to crush his windpipe.

But the young woman quickly found herself holding nothing but air as she was knocked to the floor by none other than Xena, the dark haired warrior's blade now jutting out from Hector's forehead.

She pried a blade free from his fingers as his body crumpled to the ground, wiping her own blade off before re-sheathing it behind her breast plate.

She then turned her cold eyes towards Gabrielle, who was still on the floor. The smaller woman's chest rising and falling rapidly as she glared at the prone form of Hector.

"Get up." Xena said, her eyes narrowing as her slave stared at her for a moment before complying.

Gabrielle lowered her eyes as the Conqueror stood before her, she could feel the anger emanating off of the older woman and she felt her ears flushing slightly. Even if this wasn't her Xena... She didn't like to disappoint her.

Suddenly Gabrielle noticed Xena's feet shifting, the blonde moved as quickly as she could but the taller woman had the advantage with her long arms.

The blow grazed the blonde's ribs as she moved away, her green eyes wide in surprise. She could tell that although Xena was angry she was not out for blood. Was she testing her?

Gabrielle continued to dodge the onslaught of artificial attacks, she couldn't read the other woman's expression but she could tell she was either being tested or toyed with.

Grinning inwardly the blonde decided she'd play along, instead of only dodging; the smaller woman began to let the Conqueror in closer.

She deflected the attacks quickly and in a way that used Xena's momentum against her. The onlookers in the tent watched in silence as the two moved around the tables, they seemed to be caught up in an elaborate and and violent dance.

Seeing the challenge being presented Xena decided it was time to step it up a notch, picking up speed the warlord caught the blonde off guard and landed a decent blow to her shoulder.

Wincing Gabrielle managed to catch her balance before the dance started again but faster and more aggressive. Xena landed one or two more blows and although they hurt they were still superficial and would barely leave a bruise.

Gabrielle's untrained body felt pain a lot more easily than her toned body had. Deciding to step her own half of the dance up, Gabrielle mulled over a way to keep it from becoming aggressive on her end.

She watched Xena's movements closely and waited for the warrior to move in for a punch before slipping out of the way just enough that the Xena's arm went between her arm and her torso.

Gabrielle brought her face close to Xena's, barely brushing her lips across the warrior's before flipping backwards and out of range. Xena blinked, slightly shocked at the shift in tactic by the young slave.

Slave, what slave knew how to fight like this?

The conqueror felt the back of her neck getting warm as an eruption of whistling and jeering rose from every direction and for the first time in a long time... Xena felt embarrassed.

She had only been toying with the girl to see how much skill she really possessed but this young, farm raised woman was actually toying with her too.

Suddenly anger overtook the conqueror and her eyes turned even colder. She moved in a blur, her fist connecting with one solid blow to the smaller woman's temple.

Xena watched in satisfaction as Gabrielle crumpled to the floor, the bruise already beginning to show on her fair skin. As she turned away, she saw the dark haired girl from earlier struggling with two other slaves.

"NO, Gabrielle! Please don't hurt her... Please..." Lila whimpered as she fell to her knees, her vision distorted by her tears.

Rolling her eyes Xena motioned for a guard to come to her aide, one of the nearby men with a spear approached quickly but cautiously. "Yes milady?" He asked in a small voice, the conqueror narrowed her eyes at him.

"I want this pig stripped naked and castrated. His cock hanging from his filthy mouth and impaled up the ass just in front of Draco's tent. Make sure to do it after that coward sneaks out tonight to get his late night meal, I heard rumors he's avoiding me after today's events."

She paused for a moment, "I want him to see what insubordination will get him as soon as he leaves his tent in the morning." She spat out coldly before turning to face the rest of her men, her arms crossing quickly over her elegant breast plate.

"I set rules to have them followed, use this man as an example... I give you everything, I pay to have you rewarded with physical affection if you are unable to get it on your own. There is no need to rape and threaten my servants, if you choose to disobey... Then I will make sure you are alive to feel what this coward was lucky enough to escape with my dagger tonight." Silence held in the tent, every face in the space had their eyes fixed on the conqueror.

She knew that overall most of the men here were loyal to her but with snakes like Ares and Draco about she couldn't be too sure. "And make sure to get her to the infirmary, gather Hector's leathers, clean them and have them resown into leathers for her. She's earned them." With that the conqueror headed back to her table and sat down next to Borias as if nothing ever happened, the man shook his head.

"Despite all of the new armor and fame you never change, do you Xenaa?" He asked, her body remained rigid but he decided he'd pry anyway. "She was good... For a farmer's daughter. Wonder where she learned to fight like that?" He mused, nursing his wine.

The warrior raised her icy gaze to meet his, "Do not forget Borias... I came from a farming village as well, and two brothers." Xena cast one last glance towards the young blonde who was now being held carefully by her sister, "I'm retiring for the night. Make sure to make it a point to tell these soldiers that neither Ares nor Draco find out about my sparring match with that girl. I think they might have found what they were looking for in that village...They were just looking too hard to see it."

xxx

Gabrielle groaned, clutching at her head as she forced her eyes open into what appeared to be a dimly lit chamber. The bard squinted in confusion and tried to look around further. She was no longer surrounded by the walls of the large feasting tent but a much smaller, darker colored one. "Good, you're awake."

"Oh Leah, hello... Where am I?" The blonde asked, Leah smiled slightly at her confusion.

"You've been asleep for over a day, the Conqueror really gave you quite the blow to the head... And we're just east of Therma I believe. I tried to do what I could for the bruising but it started too quickly... I don't know that the massaging really did much either. I'm sorry."

Gabrielle furrowed her brows, "It's not your fault... Where's Lila?" She asked, the other woman laughed.

"Don't worry, she's safe. She's helping out in the feasting tent, she'll be coming around shortly." Gabrielle nodded, a relieved sigh escaping her.

"I would love to continue our conversation, specifically after last night! But I was to bring you to the Conqueror as soon as you were awake. Here, take these." The brunette said, offering Gabrielle a well folded leather outfit. The blonde raised her brows in surprise, staring at the outfit being extended to her.

"For me?"

"Yes, they were Hector's... We were instructed to clean, take apart and re-piece this into a suitable outfit for you. Don't worry, we were thorough." She added with a smile, Gabrielle accepted the leathers with a nod. She'd only worn leather like this on a few occasions, once being when Xena had been poisoned and she had to pose as the Warrior Princess.

"The washroom is through that flap, it's nothing special but it will do for now. I'll be back in a few minutes... I have to let the Conqueror know that you're awake and will be visiting her soon." Gabrielle nodded and headed towards the small room, she found a bucket of cold water and a wash cloth.

Frowning slightly, the young woman stripped out of her dirty dress. She folded it neatly before placing it on the cold floor. Gabrielle shivered as goosebumps spread out across her pale skin, making her grimace at the mere thought of washing with such cold water.

Sighing she began to scrub the dirt and grime from her body, rechecking herself several times before moving to another area. She wanted to be as presentable as possible when she saw Xena for the second time since coming into the altered world.

xxx

Xena sat at her desk, her lips drawn into a tight line as she lost herself deep in thought. The day Ares had taken her to speak to a seer had been an odd one, he'd insisted that she speak to a woman named Alti but she had adamantly refused.

She didn't like Alti, the woman was shifty, manipulative and evil. When she'd refused to let Alti do the reading Ares had insisted that the witch at least be present at the reading.

Unhappy about his decision but not having any reason to argue Xena had agreed, despite her utter discomfort over the entire thing.

The old man that Ares had selected to read her fortune and future could barely see, his eyes glazed and tired.

But they had lit up as soon as his wrinkled old hand touched her arm, _"I see... Much success in your future. You will rule over many lands and will be well liked by your men. Despite this, there will be a few who think very ill of you. You should beware those people for they will be your downfall. I also see a young woman of fair hair in your future... She will threaten your position as Conqueror..."_

Xena remembered her eyes narrowing at this, the old man noticed the shift in posture and placed his hand over hers. _"Now wait, listen... She may threaten your position as Conqueror but she will offer you much, much more than that... You will grow and learn from her and possibly earn an even higher position..."_

_"What position is higher than ruler of most of the known world?" _Xena remembered scoffing at the idea, having then leant in her white teeth showing in full force. _"Unless she's planning on bringing me Caesar's head on a platter."_

The old man shook his head, _"No, no... She is a gentle soul, she will tame your wild heart."_

Ares snorted behind the conqueror, _"Alright, I think we've heard enough about this dreamy woman my sister has most likely concocted to ruin my fun, Elkton. Where can we find her?" _His temper flaring at the thought of his prized warrior being swept off her feet when she so routinely turned him down.

Elkton remained silent a moment, his tired eyes fluttering shut. _"She's from a small village... Potidaea, yes. That's it. She lives with her parent's and sister."_

Xena rose from the table, her cape flowing out behind her as she turned,_ "That's enough. We're leaving. Thank you for your time but I only came here for their well being not my own." _She remembered her tone being extremely sour, not liking the possible intentions the God of War might have the with information he had just uncovered.

xxx

Sighing and gripping the bridge of her nose the Conqueror raised her head as she heard movement outside her tent, "Come in." Leah peeked her head in around the entrance , her bangs falling in her eyes as she smiled.

"She's awake, I have her freshening up before I bring her to you. I wanted to make sure you weren't busy."

Xena smiled back, "Good, I've been looking forward to speaking to her... Now that the terms will be better and someone isn't threatening her."

The brunette nodded, "Her fighting style is oddly familiar you know..."

"I'm aware, I saw it first hand. It's very curious but I have a feeling it will be a little while before we know what that's about, we'll have to get her to trust us first."

"Do you really think she's the one that they were looking for...?"

Xena narrowed her eyes, "Don't. He could be listening."

Leah nodded bowing her head with a wink before turning to leave, "Yes Conqueror, my apologies."

xxx

Gabrielle glanced down at her new attire, she liked it despite not being used to the texture of anything beyond Amazonian leather. It was something she was going to have to get used to.

The outfit looked like it had been taken apart, made smaller and slimmer so that it would fit to her body. She could tell they had attempted to sew in a feminine flare but it was certainly not an outfit she would have picked for herself.

The blonde turned her head as she heard Leah clear her throat from outside, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, thank you."

The brunette smiled, "That's not a bad look for you, although I wish it wasn't black. Your personality is too bright to be wearing such a dark color. Oh well, come this way. The Conqueror looks forward to speaking with you."

Gabrielle flushed and pushed a lock of golden hair back behind her ear, quietly following the brunette through the camp. They only stopped when they came to a large well protected tent in the center of the encampment.

"You're new here, so don't think that I'm being bossy or anything but... Please be sure to thank the Conqueror, she has done you a great honor... Now go, I was told it was only to be you speaking with her at this time. Good luck." And with that Leah turned and left the way that they had just come, Gabrielle felt warm. The leather trapping the sweat as it formed, she mumbled slightly before pulling back the flap.

Xena was sitting at her desk her eyes scanning a map intently, her purple robe was open down the middle and slightly exposing her sheer slip underneath.

Gabrielle found herself having to concentrate on not staring, her eyes then moved up to the warrior's face. The soft light of the nearby candle seemed to make her usually hard features glow. Gabrielle wished she could approach her and have it be like their old life but she held herself back, teeth worrying her lip.

She moved her eyes around the tent, the bedroom portion off to the her right. A large and comfortable bed barely visible behind the shroud of the thinner inner walls of the tent.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, I guess I hit you harder than I was intending to."

Gabrielle crinkled her nose slightly, turning her attention back to the warrior. But before she could even consider coming up with a snide response the Conqueror turned and rose from her seat.

The blonde was lucky enough to keep her jaw from hitting the floor, the sheer shift was even more exposed as the Conqueror moved. Her movements were slow and deliberate. Like a predator, stalking it's prey. The blonde inwardly gulped remembering what her Xena had said about her more wild and promiscuous self.

"Your name is Gabrielle, correct?" The older woman asked in a bored tone, the younger woman watched as she poured herself a deep colored red wine.

"Yes Conqueror, it is." Nodding Xena tipped her skyphos to her lips, her eyes never leaving the smaller woman.

"I'm going to offer you an opportunity. To not accept this opportunity would be very foolish but you don't strike me as that kind of woman, Gabrielle."

The blonde's brows furrowed, she wasn't sure where this was going . She wasn't sure what to expect from this Xena.

"It's rather obvious that you possess some fighting skills that your fellow villagers do not. I... Respect that. I too came from a humble farming village and that is why I'd like to extend the invitation for you to train with my personal guard. However if you betray my trust and turn against me, I will kill you. Personally."

Xena watched the other woman's expression closely and was again mildly surprised to see no shift in expression, "Conqueror... Who exactly is your personal guard?"

"What is left of the Amazon nations Ares sought to conquer, in return for their lives... They now serve me. The fighters still fight and the rest are servants doing whatever their previous trade can assist with my other staff."

Gabrielle watched the Conqueror closely as the older woman moved closer, her fingers playing with a small lock of the blonde's hair, "Find a way to show me your loyalty and that you are worthy of this offer and I will begin your training immediately..." A shiver rolled down the her spine as Xena moved in to finish her sentence, her breath hot on the blonde's ear.

Just as Xena moved to turn away Gabrielle turned to meet her, their faces just inches away.

Xena's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck, she'd been so focused on the younger woman's soft lips so close to her own that she had missed the quick hand movement.

Gabrielle caught the taller woman as her legs gave out and maneuvered her over to the bed. She struggled a little more than she would have under better circumstances because of how heavy the well muscled woman was compared to her small body.

But Xena hadn't noticed her struggling, the older woman's mind was a jumbled mess as her usually quick mind struggled to grasp what was happening. Her eyes moved towards Gabrielle's and even though she could speak no words came forth.

Straddling the warrior the blonde dipped her head lower, her lips just next to the other woman's ear. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain... I will remove this before the thirty second are up. But I'm going to keep you immobilized. It will be several minutes before you'll be able to move again." She paused for a moment before lifting up slightly, her lips almost touching the conqueror's.

Xena watched the green eyes carefully, she saw an emotion flash across them that sent her heart racing.

"If I wanted to kill you... I would do it now." Gabrielle whispered, unable to keep herself from brushing her lips gently against Xena's.

Catching herself as soon as she realized what she was doing, she pulled away without a word.

Gabrielle went to sit by the entrance of the tent for a few minutes before coming back to the bed side. "It should wear off soon, if anyone tries to come in here I would tell them not to. If you don't know who to trust that is."

Xena watched for as long as she could the retreating form of the mysterious warrior of Potidaea...


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle peered out of the flap of the tent, her eyes scanning any person walking nearby in the encampment. Just as she was about to leave the tent and Xena's prone form, her eyes fell upon someone who made her blood run cold.

"Callisto..." Gabrielle whispered, her mind racing as the woman drew closer. The taller blonde appeared to be heading straight for the Conqueror's tent.

Thinking quickly the Gabrielle ruffled her hair and loosened the lacing in her top before moving casually out of the tent. Standing just beyond the flap with her arms folded over her chest.

Callisto approached glaring at Gabrielle as she noticed her, the shorter woman shook her head as Callisto reached for the flap of the tent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... The Conqueror is indisposed at the moment, she said she didn't want any visitors."

Callisto's lip raised into a sneer, her brows furrowing. "And who the fuck are you? Her new whore? She's needed at a meeting the God of War has called, it's pretty important. Blondie."

Drawing her lips into a straight line Gabrielle glared back, she was about to speak again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Callisto, I will be there in a moment, do not be short with someone who is merely the messenger." Xena said in a cold voice, "You may go now, thank you..."

Gabrielle stared at Xena, the older woman's expression was neutral. Her life was safe, at least for now. Smiling slightly Gabrielle turned to head off to the feasting tent, satisfied with how she was handling the new Xena.

xxx

Catching up to her sister as soon as she made it into the tent, Gabrielle wrapped the younger girl up in her arms before she'd even seen her approaching.

"G-Gabrielle! Where did you come from?" Lila gasped before wrapping her own arms tightly around her sister's torso.

"Sorry... I would have come to you first but the Conqueror wanted to see me as soon as I was up." Lila nodded, she was just relieved her sister was still breathing. The dark haired girl reached out and gently stroked her sister's temple, her lips pulling down into a soft frown.

"This is bruised pretty bad... She has to be pretty powerful to do this from just a simple punch, you're lucky Gabby..."

"I know, and she is powerful Lila. Or she wouldn't be the Conqueror, she's not so bad though... As long as you follow her rules, as long as we keep our heads down and do what we're told I'm sure we'll be fine..."

"What, like mom?" Lila snapped, she turned away from the blonde, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"That wasn't her Lila, that was Ares and Draco!" Gabrielle whispered harshly, her voice cracking as she tried to keep her composure. She had been trying to not think about the fate of her parent's since waking up this morning. She had hoped it had been a bad dream and that her fight with Hector had not involved that part of the conversation at all.

"If she was good... She would release us and not make us into slaves." Lila responded, her voice cold. She picked up the platter that had just been placed in front of them to deliver it to a waiting table of soldiers.

Gabrielle watched her sister's retreating form with a firmly set jaw, she grabbed her own platter and headed off to deliver it to another table of hungry men.

xxx

Xena sat drumming her fingers against the hard wood table before her, boredom written across every inch of her face. The war meeting was being run perfectly fine without her, Ares was organizing everything and the only one who seemed to care about her input was Borias but he too was usually pushed out of the conversation.

Feeling her skin crawl the warrior's eyes scanned the room, she took notice to a new set of eyes in the far corner of the tent.

Alti stood just in the shadows, an eerie smirk pulling at her lips as she looked the Conqueror over in an almost seductive manner. Feeling her stomach churn the Conqueror slammed her arm down on the table a little louder than she had intended to, the others had now turned their attention to her.

Shrugging it off the woman rose from the table and to her full height, "Well, since it sounds like you all have this sorted out... I'm guessing you won't mind if I go and grab some breakfast?" She asked as innocently as she could.

Standing taller than every man in the tent and sporting armor and a large sword she was far from the meaning of the word. She flashed her beautiful smile for good measure before making her way to the front of the tent. Her skin crawling again as she moved passed the seer.

Ares crossed his arms over his leather vest in agitation, "What was that all about?"

Alti approached the table then, the edges of her lips pulling into exaggerated smile. "She knows something we don't..."

Ares rolled his eyes, "That isn't Xena's style. She's no fool, Alti. She may rebel against me at times but she remembers that I am a God, the only God left in Greece for that matter." Alti's eyes narrowed at his statement but she said nothing to argue, she did however cluck her tongue at him.

"Come now Ares, I know you don't have me here for my good looks... You have me here for my abilities and you should trust me when I say she knows something we don't."

Giving a look of agreement Ares then shifted his attention to Callisto who was currently glaring daggers at the witch doctor, "What? I don't like this bitch but I think she may have a point. Something smells like fish. If that little blonde brat you were looking for was in the village you idiots torched then it's your own fault. You practically brought her in here on a fucking chariot. And how do you not remember this bitches name? You claim to have remade the world so that we can succeed and yet you seem to know no more than we do... Pretty pathetic for a God."

Borias sighed at the squabbling that had erupted in the tent and excused himself quietly before following Xena's lead and heading for the feasting tent.

Alti watched as the other generals rose then as well, not caring to listen to Callisto's shrill screams as she and Ares argued, the witch turned back to the two and watched with mild amusement the argument she had started.

xxx

Xena sat at her regular table, she had found Gabrielle as soon as she had reached the tent and had been following her with her eyes ever since. The small woman looked a little odd with the full leathers on as she tended to serving soldiers their food, that could be a problem.

She could tell that Alti was already on to her, how she wasn't sure how but the seer was good. The Conqueror was snapped from her thoughts as Borias took a seat next to her, shaking his head as he did.

"You sure left at a good time... That Callisto sounds like a cat being murdered."

Xena grinned slightly, "I take it they'll be a while then?"

Borias nodded and signaled for wine, he made sure that it was Gabrielle delivering it.

Glancing quickly towards the glaring Xena the brown haired man then turned his attention back to the young blonde. "Why hello there, glad to see those leathers on a more respectable form..." He said with a wink as he gave her the once over, Xena's eyes narrowed further.

Gabrielle smiled at Borias, "It was very kind of the Conqueror to gift me these leathers..."

"You earned them, they were not a gift." Xena cut in, her tone was serious. She finally raised her eyes to meet the emerald ones watching her, the smaller woman dipped her head.

"They are still well received, thank you Conqueror."

Xena nodded her head, her expression softening slightly. Borias watched the exchange with knowing eyes, he smiled and nodded his head to Gabrielle as she turned to leave. "They're on to you, you know... She's in danger, if she is the one they're looking for that is."

Xena breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as she attempted to keep calm. "She is. I'm sure of it." She whispered softly so that he almost didn't catch it, "I have a plan on how to hide her, at least for now."

"I would think you would want to stop her, if she can make that prophecy come true..." Borias responded, watching his reflection distort in the rippling of his wine.

"They say the more you fight your fate... The faster it comes to fruition, no matter what I do it has been out of my hands. All of it, since the day I was brought into this world." Xena said as she rose from the table, one of the newer servants scurrying over to pick up her empty plate.

Borias watched as the conqueror left the tent, her cape flowing out behind her. He shook his head, as if the woman didn't have enough to worry about with Caesar taunting her from Rome. Now she had to deal with the idiots trying to sabotage her here.

xxx

Gabrielle and Lila were helping clean up after the morning meal when Leah stood up quickly and rushed to the front of the tent. The brunette was talking to a very tall and very beautiful blonde in Amazonian attire. The taller woman glanced over towards them before actually approaching, she nodded to Gabrielle. "You are to come with us, you may visit your sister later."

Glancing to Lila, Gabrielle rose to follow Leah and the other blonde out, "Bye, I'll find you later, I promise."

The younger woman remained quiet as the two women ahead of her were talking in hushed whispers. After several moments they finally veered off to the right of Xena's tent and past several more before stopping at a rather large and long tent.

The taller blonde turned to face Gabrielle, her serious features from before seemed much more relaxed now that they were out of the feasting tent.

"It's good to meet you, I am Cyane."

Gabrielle's eyes widened at the name, this beautiful and tall warrior was none other than the legendary Queen of the Amazons.

Cyane cocked her head to one side, a smirk tugging at her lips. "You look like you've seen a ghost..." Leah whispered in confusion, Gabrielle shook her head.

"No... I've just, heard a lot about you... I wanted study in Athens to be a bard, so whenever people would come through my village I would try to get a story out of them."

Cyane tilted her head back in a knowing matter, her mouth opening slightly as she nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, there's someone in here that has been dying to meet you. And I think you'll be very interested to hear what she has to say, little bard." Cyane said with a smile before pulling back the tent flap, the smaller blonde dipped her head under the taller woman's arm and before she could get a good look around she felt someone practically tackling her.

"GABRIELLE!"

"Y-Yakut?" Gabrielle gasped as she tried to push a deer antler out of her cheek, the small seer backed off a little. A sheepish grin written all over her face as she tried to contain her obvious excitement, Leah nodded.

"So it is her."

"Yes, it is definitely her. Oh, Gabrielle... This is so wonderful! I'm still in training you see and well, I had this vision! And at first I didn't even believe it but then the visions kept coming, faster and more clearly. I felt as if I really knew you and... Knew Xena, not as the Conqueror but as the Warrior Princess!"

Gabrielle could feel the tears starting to sting at her eyes as she tried to contain her own joy, finally someone familiar in this haze of people who looked the same but were very different from the world she knew.

"So I'm guessing that's how you actually knew me, isn't it?" Cyane asked, one hand on her leather clad hip. The bard looked down slightly, suddenly feeling warm under the careful eye of such a well known Queen.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wouldn't normally lie but given the situation I'm sure you understand?" Gabrielle asked, her expression serious.

Cyrene smiled at her, "Of course, actually I commend you for remaining silent on the subject. Now, I hate to be so serious when we're just meeting but we have to get some things accomplished today... Yakut tells me someone is helping you, hiding your identity at least for now... She 'listened in' the day that Ares had Xena go to to seer but there was another there. A shaman, she touched the old man after Xena left and got more information from him. They know that you're a blonde with long hair and a sister. Luckily for you there were several girls that matched that description from your village, now that you're with us you'll be a little more hidden. It's rare that we open up our community anymore and Xena is known to be very protective over her Amazons. No one messes with us, not even Ares."

"So it's time to give you an Amazonian makeover!" Leah chimed in finally with a chuckle, Cyane nodded.

xxx

"Xenaa."

"Come in Borias, what is it?"

The tall warrior lowered his eyes for a second before bringing them back up to face the conqueror, "There is word of Caesar taking some of our conquests to the north, he sent a small group of villagers from one of them with a nearly dead soldier we had posted there."

"Where is he now?"

"The infirmary tent... He's not looking too good Xenaa... You might want to talk to him before death claims him."

Standing to her full height the conqueror walked passed her general, her jaw set tight at the thought of Caesar taking what she'd worked so hard to earn. Not only were these territories hers but the people to the north were mostly peaceful, hence the armed men she'd left behind to protect them.

Moving quickly through the camp the Conqueror ignored the whispers around her, the whole camp must have figured out what was happening or someone leaked the information.

Shaking her head and trying to keep her temper at a low simmer, the woman pushed open the flap to the infirmary tent and immediately made her way over to the injured soldier.

She could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open but he made his best attempt to focus on her face, "C-Conqueror... They came too quickly and too strong for us to stop them... Caesar himself was there to organize his men... He then preached to the villagers that his destiny was too strong for you to overcome and that it was in their best interest to... To be on the winning side..."

Xena's brow furrowed, she remembered a younger Caesar telling her something similar. That his destiny to rule was stronger than anything and he would destroy anything that got in his way. "Did he mention where he might go next or anything about a next move?"

The soldier nodded weakly, "He said I was to tell you that he will take it all... I'm sorry Conqueror... We failed you..." Xena shook her head and placed a hand over his, a gentle smile capturing her lips for the briefest of seconds. She knew this man would not make it through the night. The least she could do was let him pass with some sense of peace, no matter how small.

"No, you did your jobs well... Even if the town turned alliances they did it for survival and you protected them as best you could. I'm sorry we weren't there to assist you all." She said, standing from his bedside she looked to her physician who sat stoney faced nearby.

"Give him the strongest herbal concoction you can make with our supplies and I will have someone bring him a good meal to eat with it."

"But Conqueror... He will not live to see the morning..."

"Then let him die a comfortable and well fed man, he has earned it." Xena argued, her voice firm as she turned to exit.

xxx

It had been over four candle marks since the Amazons had decided to give Gabrielle a makeover, she watched through exasperated eyes as they squabbled over her leathers. The women couldn't agree on one design or which colors to use on the blonde's leathers and she was quite frankly over the discussion.

"Hey, girls... Really, it isn't that big of a deal. I think we should just go with Yakut's original idea and just base them off of the first leathers I received in the other world... We can help and make sure that the markings and the colors are correct, it would be very special for me if we'd do it that way too." She asked as gently as she could, one of the arguing Amazons looked up for a moment her brows furrowed.

"But that's so boring! And based off of what the two of you were saying so was the taste of those Amazons! I mean c'mon! The colors were so bland, they were no where near the brilliance of your aura. Certainly not fitting for an Amazonian Queen."

Before Gabrielle could respond Cyane re-entered the tent and having just caught the tail end of the conversation she gave her Amazon's a very unamused scowl, "You still haven't decided on her leathers? Gods... Just listen to what Gabrielle wants and don't ask anymore questions, you're acting like a bunch of rich breeding women..." She snapped before rubbing the back of her neck, "The others returned from patrol not too long ago, apparently the Conqueror received some bad news about the Northern territories... Caesar is on the move, so let's worry less about the clothing and more about the disguise for our friend here. Xena put her trust in us and we're acting like a bunch of children."

Leah nodded feeling a little shameful for having been part of the disagreement, "I'm sure Ephiny and the others are tired as well, they'll most likely want quiet."

Gabrielle glanced towards the brunette, her eyes wide, "Ephiny?"

Leah nodded, "Yes, the Amazons that serve under Xena are not just of one tribe Gabrielle. They're of any of the existing ones that Ares had hoped to destroy, what's left of them anyway. There were some casualties but it's thanks to the Conqueror that we still exist at all. The two tribes you see in this encampment are the most loyal and the most able bodied. Any elderly, non fighter or child was left back in Corinth with the bulk of the Conqueror's army."

Cyane nodded, "Yes, now let's get back to these leathers, shall we? I'm guessing you've all decided to let Ephiny handle Gabrielle's hair?" The other women nodded in agreement without a word, "Good. Glad to hear it."

xxx

Gabrielle watched as three of the women worked on her leathers and an extremely quick pace, once they had agreed on the design the rest seemed to come easy to them.

Another two were busy working on new boots for her that were the same color as the base for her leather bustier and loin cloth. Two more women were busy working on the matching leather bracers and arm cuffs, she had received these leathers before but she hadn't seen them being created.

A small Amazon entered the tent holding a thin and beautifully colored semi sheer purple fabric, "Does this look right?" She asked as she knelt down next to Gabrielle so that the bard could examine it more closely, Gabrielle nodded with a smile.

"It's almost exactly the same! You are all truly incredible, it's really neat to watch you work."

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll make sure to get your leathers as close to your original one as mortally possible."

With that the young woman rose and went to the flap of the tent but instead of just exiting she held the flap open, Gabrielle felt her pulse quicken as her eyes fell upon the face of an old friend.

But she could tell even though this woman was the same as her old friend, her eyes held no real recognition for the bard.

"Hello, you must be Gabrielle. It's good to meet you, I'm..."

"Ephiny."

"Yes," Ephiny said, flashing a wide smile as her brows lifted up under her curls. "Yakut said you'd know me, she said we were good friend's in another life."

"Yes, we were. Very good friends, you showed me the ropes when I first became an Amazon." Gabrielle said, her smile widening as he offered her arm for the Amazonian handshake, Ephiny grasped her arm firmly just below her elbow. The two shook each others arms in a warm gesture, "Maybe this time you can just offer me some help with my hair?"

"I certainly can, Yakut has already instructed me on the style..."

Gabrielle watched as Ephiny gathered her supplies, although this was not the same Ephiny she'd known. She also knew that she and Ephiny had grown close very quickly and that the same would most likely happen in this new life as well. Smiling at the thought, Gabrielle looked around the tent at her new Amazon friends and felt quite content with how the evening was ending.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all again for the reviews and hits to this story, they're greatly appreciated! :) Here's another chapter to thank you for your continued support! :D PS, before I start this chapter I forgot to mention that Yakut is several years younger in this than she is in the show and the Cyane in this story is the Cyane that Xena kills in season four, Adventures in the Sin Trade II. I was really upset she was only in the series for that little bit of time, I actually really liked her. :l

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a moon since Gabrielle had joined the Amazons, they had begun to travel again the day after her leathers had started but had stopped almost instantly.<p>

The incoming news of new attacks by Caesar's men had caused a drastic change in the Conqueror, she had beaten one of her men within an inch of his life before instructing the camp be set back up and retreating to her tent.

She had only been seen by Cyane and a few other close servants who had given her food, drink and news from the outside world.

In the meantime Gabrielle had wasted no time relearning her techniques as an Amazon, her body had hardened over the month due to her rigorous training and strict diet.

Still being no where near the physique from the other world Gabrielle continued to train almost every chance she could get. She went hunting and fishing for every meal, mostly with Ephiny or Leah.

She was currently basking on the side of a river, her chest still heaving from the jog she'd just done back and forth on the bank.

"Don't overdue it... You've already improved your figure tenfold since we met." Ephiny said as she plopped down next to the bard, Gabrielle shook her head. A small bead of sweat rolling down from her brow before sliding from the tip of her nose to fall some where on her leathers below.

"I have to... The more time that passes the stronger I have to be for this to work... I only have two moons left before my cover is completely blown, if it isn't before then."

Ephiny watched her carefully, "I'm sorry... I wish we could do more for you, I feel like there's so much you have been burdened with and even with us knowing and here to help... We all feel very helpless about the situation. Especially with how the Conqueror has been lately... Not even Cyane can reach her and she's the only one who knows how."

"I know how." Gabrielle argued, her voice becoming a little more defensive than she meant it to.

Ephiny frowned slightly, "The old Xena maybe... But you still don't know this one."

Glaring at her friend the bard set her jaw tightly before forcing herself up from the sandy bank, "You don't understand. None of you do, the connection we had... It was beyond us. Beyond anything anyone had seen, even Ares could not bend it with all of his Godly powers. Why do you think he had to do this?" She exclaimed spreading her arms to gesture at everything around her, Ephiny could only watch as the smaller blonde turned and headed back for camp; her steps heavy with frustration.

xxx

Gabrielle had barely made it back into the Amazon's tent before she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking it off roughly she turned to see a stony faced Cyane.

"What?" The bard asked in an annoyed voice, Cyane looked a little taken back by the smaller woman's tone but she shook it off quickly.

"The Conqueror wishes to see you... In fact, she said you're the only one she wants to speak to."

Gabrielle's brows raised at this and her expression softened considerably. "Alright... Thank you. And I'm sorry about that, I'm just a little stressed."

Cyane nodded knowingly before watching the bard head for the flap of the tent, "Be careful. She's in an odd way right now and she's had quite a bit to drink tonight. She'll most likely antagonize you..."

Gabrielle nodded with a sad smile before disappearing into the evening beyond the tent, her feet carrying her quickly to the Conqueror's temporary dwelling.

The bard was about to speak up when a morose voice called out from within, "Come in."

Lifting the flap aside with her forearm, the blonde took in the large sitting area just inside. The table was covered in maps and other parchment which all lay in disarray.

The sleeping portion of the tent was no longer obscured from view, the dividing curtains had been tied back and allowed just enough light from the main area for the bed to be seen. Xena sat on the bed, her pale eyes seeming to glow as the candle light danced off of them.

"Long time, no see..." The Conqueror said in a voice barely above a whisper, she looked the smaller woman up and down.

The Amazons had done a wonderful job on her little secret. The once long hair had been cropped short, her bangs fell just above her eyebrows and it was cut significantly shorter in the back.

More of her body was exposed in the new leathers they had made, the bustier allowed a very pleasant view of a taunt, toned stomach. And the bracers and arm cuffs accentuated her now muscular and tan arms.

"Yes, it has been quite a while. I hear you've been busy..." Gabrielle allowed her voice to trail off as Xena's eyes flew up to meet hers, they narrowed at the mentioning at the recent events. Biting her tongue the blonde decided on a different tactic, "I've been busy myself as I'm sure you can tell."

"I most certainly can." Xena replied almost instantly, her voice a low sultry purr. Gabrielle felt a shiver roll down her spine as the dark haired woman rose from her bed and moved gracefully towards her.

"I'm glad to see that bruise healed nicely..." The Conqueror whispered, her eyes half lidded as she watched the blonde's lips part slightly at her touch. She ran the back of her hand gently from the other woman's temple down to her jawline, the pale eyes then moved lower, getting a closer look at the now tanned skin.

The Amazons had definitely done well with this one, far above the Conqueror's expectations.

Yes the girl had come into the Conqueror's care in decent shape, she had been average for a farmer's daughter. But she knew judging by the girl's fair skin when they'd met that she didn't work the fields often or even at all.

Now it was obvious she was outside almost constantly and the Conqueror loved the contrast of her own now pale skin against the bronzed flesh of the smaller woman standing before her. Something about this woman felt familiar, it felt... Safe. And Xena couldn't remember the last time she could say she felt anything similar when it came to another human being.

Gabrielle could see the Conqueror bringing her face closer to her neck but she made no move to stop the taller woman, a small moan escaped the bard as she felt the hot breath and soft lips just below her ear.

Feeling the other woman submitting Xena's eyes fluttered closed, she pulled the woman's body closer to her own. Her hands moving slowly up the blonde's stomach towards her chest, nails dragging softly on the way up. Gabrielle was beginning to lose herself in the familiar touch of her old lover, she felt all self control slipping away as her lower stomach began to react to the Conqueror's advances.

Xena shifted their position so that Gabrielle's back was now facing the bed, backing the smaller woman until her legs bumped the mattress.

The two bodies fell onto the dark silk sheets, the Conqueror's hand roving even further north to grab at the edge of the blonde's top. Gabrielle's eyes were shut tight, her lips still barely parted as she held her breath. Waiting for the coolness of the Conqueror's hands to continue their conquest over her warm flesh.

"Gabrielle..."

Suddenly the blonde's eyes flew open, the voice who had uttered her name was Xena's but it wasn't the voice of the woman attached to her neck. Feeling guilt sink to the pit of her stomach the blonde placed her hands firmly on the Conqueror's shoulders. "Please, I can't... I'm sorry."

Xena's eyes flew open and she quickly removed herself from the bed and made her back out into the main room, she stood silently by the desk. Gabrielle watched the other woman's back for several tense minutes before the Conqueror finally broke the silence.

"I sent someone to look into the fate of your village... And I regret to inform you that the rumors were true." Xena said in a low emotionless voice, as she spoke she turned to face the blonde. Dangling from her hand was the small bag of peppermint that Gabrielle had been captured with, a smile slid slowly across the Conqueror's lips as the bard's eyes widened.

"Ah... So this does have some meaning to you..." She whispered, taking a leaf from the bag before continuing, " I do not know who you are or what your intentions are. I've seen you do things that shouldn't be possible given your background. And yet my instincts scream for me to trust you..."

Xena threw the small pouch to Gabrielle, her eyes hardening as she stared the other woman down. "And my instincts... Have never been wrong. Leave. Now." She said, her voice growing more harsh towards the end, Gabrielle rose quickly giving Xena one more look before exiting the tent.

She could swear she saw sadness flicker through the icy eyes of the Conqueror but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

xxx

"What good are you if you can't tell me who it is that I'm looking for?" Ares cried, his temper flaring as Alti regarded him with a bored expression.

"Elkton must be going senile... I couldn't get a good look at the girls face, I know that she's blonde..."

"We know that already." Callisto said with a chuckle, she shook her head as Ares fumed in silence. "Did you really need to eat the geezer's heart to get that?"

Alti wiped some of the blood from her chin with the back of her hand, "Don't talk to me like I wanted to do it... I prefer my hearts to be those of young women... They're not so tough." She said pointedly lowering her eyes to Callisto's chest, the blonde snarled slightly before biting one of her nails and turning away.

"I think that the old man was seeing this fully... In truth Ares. But someone is blocking not only my powers but your own as well, hopefully in time the haze over her true identity will clear... I only have one request regarding this young woman we're seeking..." Alti said, her lips pulling into an absolutely evil grin.

Ares nodded, "Yes Alti... You may eat her heart if it so pleases you but I want results as soon as possible, the longer we wait the more chances my plan has to fail." Ares said his temper dissipating somewhat, "I'd also like to know who the fuck is blocking me, the God of War? Find this out as well, and I will cut their heart out for you to consume."

xxx

Gabrielle had barely slept the night before and it was beginning to show, Xena had her army break camp as soon as the sun had broken past the horizon. The sun was now high over heads of the soldiers and servants that made up the convoy.

The bard had fallen behind most of the other Amazon's her thick wooden mask causing sweat to drench not only her hair but her chest and back as well.

She could make out the Conqueror's litter to her right, four young and muscular men were transporting the Conqueror to their next campsite.

Gabrielle shook her head at the thought of her Xena seeing herself currently, the Xena in this life had grown pale and dare she say it... Lazy. She barely ran her army, the fault of which mostly fell upon Ares' almost constant presence.

Gabrielle had not once seen the woman training with her men and the only time she'd heard of the Conqueror doing something with them was the day that the girls of Potidaea had been brought into her care. Not wanting to dwell on the dark haired beauty for too long the bard's eyes soon wandered to some of the newer faces around her.

There were plenty of slaves and warriors that she had not met surrounding her now that she'd fallen back from the group. Her eyes widened as they fell upon a very familiar face of a tanned skin, wavy blonde haired man. Her heart skipped a beat as she attempted to get a better view to verify her discovery but between the mask and the throng of people separating them she was unsuccessful. She looked up and felt all excitement flee from her body as she realized this slave belonged to none other than Callisto.

The crazy blond was seated on a rather large black stallion, three men were chained to a large cuff that barely seemed to fit on her skinny arm. Although Gabrielle realized the men probably could have easily pulled the much smaller woman from the horse, she also knew that anyone familiar with Callisto typically went out of their way not to cross her.

Callisto stiffened slightly as she felt someone's eyes following her every move, she turned to her left; her eyes scanning the convoy as she did.

Her eyes stopped when they fell upon a single Amazon marching along much further back than the others, her eyes narrowed at this but she said nothing and returned to facing forward.

Gabrielle quickly moved back to the front of the convoy after the stare down with Callisto, Leah pulled her closer to the front. "Where were you?" She asked in a worried tone, Gabrielle shook her head.

"Sorry... I had trouble sleeping last night, I must have lost track of where I was."

Leah sighed but nodded, "Just please be careful Gabrielle... There are more enemies to the Amazon's in this convoy than there are allies."

Gabrielle nodded, her eyes moved away from Leah's for a moment before returning, "Do you know any of Callisto's slaves?"

The brunette nearly stopped in her tracks, she grabbed Gabrielle's arm and leaned in closer to the bard. "Do not interfere with anything of Callisto's, she would kill you without hesitation."

The bard chewed casually on her lip below her mask, "I was just curious, don't worry Leah, I don't have a death wish." The blonde said, she was smiling beneath the mask but she knew it wasn't a very comforting gesture to give the other woman.

Leah sighed again, she knew how stubborn Gabrielle could be. And she definitely knew if she had any intention of pushing the subject further she would be sure no one else knew about it until after she had what she wanted.

xxx

Not long after the convoy reached their next camp site Gabrielle was sent out to scout ahead, when she returned to the camp she separated from her group.

"Gabrielle, aren't you hungry?" Ephiny asked stopping not far from the feasting tent, Gabrielle shook her head at her friend.

"Actually... I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little before I try to eat. Have fun you guys!" She said, waving at her friends before turning and making her way deeper into the camp.

Moving in the opposite direction of the Conqueror's tent hoping to find Callisto's somewhere amid all of the soldier's smaller tents. Just when she was beginning to grow frustrated the small blonde heard a shrill scream that for once in her existence actually brought a smile to her face.

Sliding behind a cart she watched as Callisto stormed out of her tent followed shortly after by Draco. The two were in the middle of a rather heated debate and not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gabrielle scurried forward and into the tent.

The bard let out a small squeak as she found herself face to face with the man she was looking for, "Iolaus!"

"Do I know you?" The short man asked in a rushed whisper, Gabrielle paused for a moment before responding.

"No, but I know you. You traveled with Hercules, didn't you?" The bard whispered back, if at all possible the bronze skin of Iolaus' face turned as white as a sheet.

"You have to go... Callisto will kill you if she finds you here."

"Iolaus... Please, what happened to Hercules? If you tell me, I will leave and you'll never see me again." The bard whispered again, more urgency in her voice this time.

The blonde man sighed heavily before looking up again, "He's dead, Ares and the Conqueror killed him. Now please, go."

Gabrielle felt her heart sink at the news, if there was one person who could have been a great deal of help to her journey, it was Hercules.

Lowering her eyes and backing out slowly, "Thank you..." She whispered before disappearing back into the deserted camp, Iolaus turned away from the flap of the tent his shoulders slumping.

It had been many moons since he'd thought about his old friend and traveling companion. And this mysterious woman had just ripped the wounds back open. His arms and back were littered with long scars and small puncture marks, being Callisto's slave had not been easy on the once sturdy man.

Although still fairly muscular the man's body and expressions seemed frail and listless. He could hear Callisto's angry screeches growing closer as she returned to her tent, "SLAVE!" The woman cried out as she threw back the tents flap, she slashed him across the face with her long nails.

Iolaus lowered his eyes, "Yes mistress?" He asked with barely a trembling lip, the brown eyes of the angry warlord narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me Draco was approaching earlier? That scum is never to step foot in my tent again, are we clear?" She snarled, the man nodded, his jaw set tight.

"Yes mistress, my apologies."

"Fetch me my Scourge slave... I believe fifty lashes will encourage you to remember."

xxx

Gabrielle opened her eyes quickly, her body jolting as she felt cold beneath her feet; she glanced around an oddly vivid dream scape. Having lost her appetite after speaking with Iolaus the bard had done exactly what she'd told Ephiny she was going to do. She couldn't quite remember falling asleep but she was positive she was no longer awake.

She could feel a breeze blowing through the empty halls as she moved further down them, the once beautiful granite walls crumbling with each step she took. She felt a strange familiarity about this place but could not quite place it. Several minutes passed before the bard found herself in a large open hall and suddenly she realized where she was, "Olympus..." She whispered softly, she turned and looked around the once glorious hall of the Gods.

The blonde jumped suddenly as a loud sob echoed through the empty halls, she followed the sounds through Mt Olympus until she came to a set of stairs leading down deeper into the mountain.

Just as Gabrielle was beginning to think that the stairs were endless she found the bottom and immediately in front of her was a short hallway leading down to a pedestal.

A stream of light fell down from the ceiling and shining in the middle of the light was the black urn that had contained Xena's ashes in Japan. Gabrielle moved forward as if in a trance, her eyes locked upon the urn yet as she walked the hallway seemed to remain unchanged.

_"This urn contains what you need to restore your lover's memories... However, if you have not warmed her cold heart... Then it will be useless."_ A familiar voice whispered, the voice seemed to carry and echo through the cold granite chambers and halls.

Before Gabrielle could respond a second voice similar to the first chimed in, _"There are other things you seek... Are there not Gabrielle?"_

This voice was softer and deeper than the first, the bard's brows furrowed not understanding the question. Her emerald eyes widened as the room in front of her shifted to what appeared to be a dungeon, the beautiful granite was now a dark grey with flecks and swirls of black.

Two figures were chained to opposite walls by their wrists, their bodies slumped forward and obscuring their faces from view. But Gabrielle didn't need to see their faces to know their identities.

"Aphrodite and Hercules!" She gasped, she stared at the poor state the two were in.

Aphrodite's beautiful sheer outfit was in tatters, and there were bruises and thin scrapes up both arms. Hercules was in far worse condition, there were scars and the remnants of bruising over every inch of his exposed flesh, the only clothing he still wore was the tattered remains of his reddish brown pants.

Then as suddenly as the room had appeared, it faded into darkness. The hallway was quickly growing shorter and falling into pieces, Gabrielle feared she would fall but she remained suspended where she was.

_"All that you seek... Lies here."_

Gabrielle sat up straight, her body drenched in sweat. She could hear laughing outside of the tent and soon found the other occupants filing in from outside. A rush of cool air hit the bard, bringing forth a sigh of relief. Leah and Ephiny made their way over to her, worry written on their faces.

"You really aren't feeling well, are you?" Ephiny asked gently as she leaned down and placed the back of her hand against Gabrielle's forehead, the bard chuckled gently.

"I'm actually feeling much better... I just had a rather strange dream, that's all."

Leah grinned at Ephiny, "See? I told you a nap would do her some good! Here we brought you dinner."

"Yeah, we know how you are... Skipping a meal just isn't your style. We tried to get you a little of everything that was left."

The bard smiled and was glad to be in the company of her friends but the dream was still fresh in her mind and she had every intention to act on the instincts that were beginning to kick in. As soon as the others were asleep she would make her move, she needed to speak with the Conqueror.

* * *

><p>Gah, I really need to get this story out of my head before I just stop writing it... I always either forget about a story I'm working on, get bored or get a really bad case of writer's block. But this one is a little different, I've had this idea in my head since I finished re watching the show and it's just been itching to be typed up. I hope you like the crazy idea I've concocted... I haven't quite decided how people are going to react to the ending yet. Oh well, I'll find out when we get there I suppose. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I may have the ending but some of the middle is still a bit foggy in my mind. haha. Anyway, enjoy. :D

PS, I type my stories up on the site under the Doc Manager because I don't have a good program on my computer. And just let me say... I just lost 200+ words because I went to save and the site had logged me out. FML. I cannot tell you how many times this has happened working on these new stories... Oh well, I'll just have to be more careful.

xxxxx

It had been several days since her dream but Gabrielle had been a woman of action ever since that night, sneaking small amounts of food and tools she'd need for the trip she was planning to make, she was currently on her way back to camp after being out on patrol. The convoys movements had put her a little closer to her destination but it would still be a long journey and she couldn't wait too much longer to leave. She could feel her heart sink a little bit as she thought about leaving her friends here, she didn't know what was going to happen from here on out.

Then again, she hadn't known how any of it was going to play out in the first place. Sighing the bard drug her feet a little as she meandered through the many tents and carts, she only looked up again once she found herself back at the Amazons tent.

The blonde had barely gotten inside when Cyane approached with Yakut, the two of them both looking more serious than usual. "Gabrielle, we need to speak with you."

Yakut looked to Cyane nervously before chiming in as well, "We know... What you're planning."

"And we also understand why you want to do it but you will need help and you'll also need the Conqueror's permission to leave." Cyane finished with a slight smile, Gabrielle felt her own smile creep onto her face.

"You should have included us to begin with though, you could have gathered supplies much more efficiently with our help." The taller woman added, her voice a little more firm now.

Yakut nodded, "But to show that there aren't any hard feelings... We took the liberty of getting you these!" The teen reached into her three sizes too large deer skin leathers, Gabrielle gasped as the small seer pulled out two sais.

"Hopefully you can trust us for the future?" Cyane asked, her eyes a little sad. The bard looked up with glossy eyes, her hands wrapped tightly around her new weapons.

"I'm sorry... I just thought that you all might try to stop me given how dangerous it could get. But I need to do this, not only for this cause but for myself. Xena can't always be there to protect and direct me, sometimes I have to be the one to do what needs to be done."

Cyane nodded, she understood perfectly but she wanted to make sure the smaller woman understood her point of view as well.

"I can respect that. But you could also use assistance from us, we're you're sisters, Gabrielle. And to my judgement... If what ever God is helping you thinks Yakut should see the visions... Then maybe we're supposed to help you."

Yakut nodded but didn't say anything as she allowed Gabrielle to digest Cyane's words, the bard nodded and held the weapons close to her heart.

"I promise I'll let you all know as soon as I have an idea next time, I'm so sorry for not saying something sooner..."

Cyane smiled warmly, her hand gently patting the bard's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, just keep it in mind for the future... Now, I believe you should freshen up. I took the liberty of telling the conqueror that you'd be stopping in to see her."

Gabrielle's eyes rose slowly, the older woman instantly took in the fear and sadness. "Don't worry, she isn't mad at you. She was just hurt."

"You talked to her?"

"No but I didn't have to. She and I were... Involved shortly after we met but we realized that there was something missing, although we were decent together. There was something missing and despite her stoic guard... She is very afraid of rejection and she is quite fond of you, just be gentle with her."

Gabrielle nodded, her eyes lowering as her cheeks turned a little pink. She should have known that there had been something between Cyane and Xena... It was obvious in the way the two interacted that they were close and although she knew it was over between them she still felt her stomach twisting with jealousy.

Smiling at the other amazons, the bard excused herself, placing her sais by her bedroll before grabbing a more casual pair of leathers. The top was a little longer than her normal leathers, consisting of different shades of burnt orange and other rustic colors. Small beads hung around the trim of the top, the strands hanging a little lower down with each one leading into the center of her stomach. And the skirt was considerably longer than her usual attire, the thick beaded belt began just below her belly button to fall down in a 'v' ending at her groin. Three thick strips of brown fabric hung in the middle going to about mid thigh, and a semi sheer orange skirt fell to about the same length as the brown fabric.

Laying her clothing down gently on a rock, Gabrielle stripped and stepped into the cool stream. The water soothing her wild emotions as she tried to contain her frustration and although it was working its magic she could still feel more frustration hiding beneath the calm that the soak had brought on. She sighed as she dried herself off, "Looks like I'll be training with my new sais tonight..." She said in a small voice as she slowly pulled her fresh outfit on, she flicked one of the small strands of beads, they swung slightly before falling back into place on her taunt stomach.

The walk back to the camp seemed to pass by in a blur, the bard returned her clothing to the amazon tent which she was relieved to find empty.

She made her way quickly back through the camp, heading directly towards the Conqueror's tent despite the empty feeling in her stomach. She pushed her hunger aside as she tried to prepare herself for the approaching conversation with the Conqueror, the tent coming into view Gabrielle stopped for a moment. Pressing herself against the fabric of the nearest tent and pressed her palms against her eyelids, she let out a huge sigh before smoothing out her skirt and hair.

The bard stopped just short of the tent, her eyes on the flap but her body had froze as soon as she'd stepped before the entrance. She was about to force herself to move when Leah came out of the tent, her arms full of carrying trays. "Oh! Gabrielle, I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were out here!" The brunette exclaimed as she came to an abrupt stop, the blonde smiled and helped her friend adjust the contents of her arms.

The brunette thanked her and then hurried off with a wink, Gabrielle looked after her in confusion before ducking her head into the tent cautiously. She was surprised to find that it was empty, or seemed to be at first glance. The desk that was usually littered with scrolls and maps had been cleared and set... Like a table.

Brows furrowed the bard looked around cautiously, she suddenly heard movement from behind the tent wall across from her. Moving just up to the fabric and squinting one eye she could barely make out what appeared to be a wash room. The bard's cheeks flushed slightly as she made out the form of an obviously naked Xena through the thick fabric. Backing away from the wall the blonde made her way over to one of two chairs not set up by the table.

Several minutes passed in silence before Xena finally emerged from her bathing room, her pale eyes widened slightly as they fell on Gabrielle.

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting you so soon." The conquer said in a surprisingly soft voice, her long hair was still wet and was tied back and off to her right side in a loose ponytail. Gabrielle was struggling to ignore that the older woman was dressed in nothing more than a dark purple towel, her chest was well covered but the bottom of the towel barely covered the tops of her thighs.

"It's not a problem... I could come back if you'd like, I was merely stopping by to ask you a question. But it can wait."

A dark, slender brow arched up before becoming obscured by Xena's equally dark bangs. "You only came here to ask something of me? I was rather hoping that you'd stay..." She said, her voice dropping off as her eyes moved casually over to the neatly set table.

Gabrielle's eyes followed and she could feel the heat beginning to grow on her cheeks as realization dawned on her, "Oh, yes. Of course I can stay, Conqueror."

Xena's eyes lit up considerably, and a bright smile pulled at her lips as she turned to head into her sleeping area.

"Call me by my name, Gabrielle."

The bard felt a chill roll down her spine as the dark haired beauty said her name and she had to find down the urge to stare as the other woman changed just several feet away.

xxxxx

"Will you join me?" Xena asked several moments later as she made her way over to the table, Gabrielle looked up and felt the air flee from her lungs.

Xena looked stunning, her hair was the same but the black dress she wore was absolutely gorgeous. It was low in the front, exposing an ample amount of flesh but leaving enough to the imagination to still be tasteful. The dress dipped even lower in the back, stopping just at the curve of the spine before lacing up to mid back. The lacing ended just before the upper back and left the shoulder blades and base of the neck fully exposed.

The dress clung to the warrior's toned body before flowing out a little wider just after it passed the wide swell of her hips, it continued down before ending just above the knee. Gabrielle also noted that there were two slits along each side, exposing quite a bit of thigh as well. The jewelry the warrior wore were two long earrings, four silver balls were strung down the length of them, growing larger as they descended. In addition she also wore three silver bracelets to each wrist and a thin silver arm band on her right upper arm.

The bard definitely felt under dressed, she rose slowly from her seat before meeting the taller woman at the table. Upon closer inspection the bard could see that Xena had applied a little bit kohl to her eyes as well, she almost smiled at the thought that it had most likely been a gift from Cleopatra.

"You look beautiful." The blonde whispered, her eyes softening considerably as she took her seat across from the most dangerous woman in the known world.

Gabrielle could barely make it out but a slight pink softened the conqueror's features for a moment but it was short lived as the woman quickly regained her composure, her eyes rising to meet the emerald ones watching her intently.

"Thank you, you're quite beautiful yourself, you know." She said as she poured herself some wine, she offered Gabrielle who accepted.

"Thank you, Xena."

Smiling again the Conqueror set the wine back on the table, she then nodded towards the many dishes displayed across the table. "I hope there is enough variety here for you... I was told that you really enjoy your food."

Gabrielle choked on the little bit of fish that she had already begun to chew, her cheeks warming very quickly as she glanced back up at the woman across from her.

"And who told you that?"

"It was a pretty common statement actually... And I personally prefer fish, it's great for building muscle... Both in it's consumption and it's capture." She added with a slight wink, Gabrielle shook her head slightly but noticed Xena's attempt to change the subject so she decided to play along.

"Capture? I get the feeling you don't like the normal fishing method then... Too plain for the ruler of the known world?"

"Too plain in general, have you ever caught a fish with your bare hands?"

The bard nibbled on her lip for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I have actually. An old friend taught me..." She said, her voice soft. Xena noticed the shift in attitude and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I'm sorry...What happened to him?" She asked, her own voice softening.

"She... Passed away."

Xena frowned and wished that the table wasn't so long so that she could comfort the smaller woman, "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's fine... It just wasn't all that long ago that I lost her, its still painful at times to think about her..." Gabrielle said, her eyes exploring the grain of the table as she spoke. _'Especially when she's staring me right in the face and doesn't know...'_

"I had a friend like that, although I lost her about five summers ago... The pain is sill there, it never really goes away. You just have to remember the positive times, the good times. When I met her I thought I knew everything but she taught me many new things. Both in fighting and in kindness..."

"She taught you how to use pressure points, didn't she?"

The conqueror's eyes narrowed, her entire demeanor shifting immediately. "How do you know that?" She asked, her voice much colder than before. She watched the emerald eyes lower pointedly to her neck, on the same area that the blonde had used against her about a moon ago.

"Ah, that would explain how you knew... And yes, she did. Up until I met you, other than myself... M'Lila and her mentor were the only ones I knew of to know those moves."

Gabrielle's expression remained neutral and seeing that the smaller woman was going to say nothing more Xena decided to return her attention back to her food before it went cold. Gabrielle was more than happy to follow suit, the meal was finished in silence but Xena had decided it was time to talk.

She pushed her plate aside her right arm supporting her weight as she leaned casually on the table, her left hand playing with the rim of her silver chalice. "You said you had something to ask of me?" She asked in a bored tone, her eyes rising slowly.

"I need to leave the convoy for a while, I may have found something that can aide you..."

Xena's eyes narrowed, "How long?"

Gabrielle averted her eyes, "Almost a moon, if not longer."

"Where in the name of Hades are you going? And what do you think you can find me that will aide me so? Do you know the location of the mythical ambrosia?" The conqueror mocked, a sarcastic laugh erupting before she could stop herself.

Gabrielle smirked at the statement but didn't mention it in her response, "Ares is hiding some things from you and I know he has to have talked you into wagering something in return for his assistance..."

"Watch what you say... Ares has done very little to get me here, just because he's more active as of late does not mean he gifted me my position."

"My apologies... I didn't mean to give you less credit than you deserve, Xena. But I know the Gods, he can't be offering his powers expecting nothing in return..."

Xena sat back in her chair, a smile twitching into existence as she looked over the woman sitting across from her once more. "You know, I have to keep reminding myself that you came from a farm. It's quite amusing but also quite... Curious."

_'If only you knew... That you're the reason I know all of these things.'_ Gabrielle thought, her smirk never wavering.

"Ares wishes to have an heir, and I am his chosen vessel. Nothing more will be given on my end..." The words dropped dead on Xena's tongue as she noticed a distinct shift in the other woman's posture. It looked as though every muscle in the small blonde's body had suddenly tensed, her jaw appeared to be the most obvious. Her teeth were clenched tightly, the conqueror watched as the woman digested the information.

"Since he hasn't helped you get here, why do you need him?" Gabrielle said finally, her voice low and even.

"Revenge. It's what has helped me survive this long, if I could exact it... Well, I would be able to say I could die then and there and be happy."

"Caesar." Gabrielle said simply, her body language still very tense.

"Yes, he must die."

Gabrielle stared at the doppelganger of her soul mate, she could feel her heart growing heavy. No matter what life, what situation. Xena would always have one driving force behind everything she did. Whether it be guilt like her past life, or revenge in her current existence. The bard had never quiet understood it, she never understood how Xena had a knack for dwelling on such negative things. But then again, she was the conqueror's foil in that regard. She was almost always optimistic but this situation seemed like it was going to be difficult.

"So Ares is going to help you defeat Caesar... And you will give him an heir." The bard shook her head, "You're pathetic. How can you claim, to have earned this on your own but be unable to defeat Caesar? I've heard of your exploits, Xena. You're favored by a God, your men are all loyal if you'd cut Ares from the picture. It's his men that poison your army."

Xena's brows furrowed but she remained silent as the smaller woman continued her rant, "And you're going to tell me that you can't defeat Caesar when you apparently brought down the son of Zeus? And I'm also to believe that wasn't a stunt? Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic."

The conqueror took in a deep breath, "Yes, it was a stunt." Why was she saying this, she had no reason to defend herself against a peasant, a slave. And yet she felt compelled to care about what this other woman thought of her. The thought of disappointing her sent a fear streaking through Xena's entire body.

"Hercules is alive, I lured him in... He and his friend, Iolaus. They were so easy to fool. Hercules actually thought he could reform me and bring me to believe in peace!" The warrior scoffed, her eyes far away as she spoke. "Ares had told me he wanted Hercules out of the picture and that it would be a great opportunity for us to work together and better solidify my name as someone not to fuck with. I wanted to be as well known as that damn demigod, he did not earn those abilities... His father just had a knack for getting around." She snarled, her knuckles white as she gripped her chalice.

"Ares had me slip some poison into his wineskin... It wasn't meant to kill him, only make him appear dead. The wounds Ares and I inflicted on him were artificial, to any mortal they would have been more serious... I'm sure they healed with time given his... Condition. I'm not necessarily proud of it today but at the time it was a good way to show people I wasn't a pushover and that I needed to be taken seriously."

Gabrielle's expression remained the same, the disapproval in her eyes made Xena's pulse quicken and her throat tight. What was this woman doing to her?

"...I'm going to free Hercules and Aphrodite, either one of them would be willing to help you without asking anything in return." Gabrielle said as she rose from her seat, "I would appreciate it if you would allow at least two of my sisters to travel with me."

"You may take four, I would like it if you returned safely... Take Solari and Aella in addition to whomever you've already decided on, the only one who must remain here is Cyane. Ares will be suspicious if he sees her missing as she is seen pretty frequently around camp."

The bard nodded, she recognized Solari's name but the second name was new to her. Hopefully Ephiny and Leah would know who the mysterious new Amazon was, the blonde dipped her head before moving to leave.

"Gabrielle... Wait."

Xena rose and grabbed the smaller woman gently by the arm, "You've been right, about everything... But I have to do this, Caesar must die. He has killed many innocent people and..."

"He killed M'Lila."

Xena's eyes closed at this but she nodded, "Yes... But it was more than just that, what he did to me... It changed me, what before was something that I thought of as fun and something that I could stop whenever I wanted has now become my life. I cannot escape it, I've tried."

Gabrielle's eyes softened for a moment, the woman just inches away no longer seemed so different, so unfamiliar. Reaching out and stroking the warrior's cheek out of habit the blonde shook her head. " No, you can escape it. You just haven't tried the right way, there is always a way Xena. If you allow it, Caesar's destiny will claim him. And a man like that... His destiny will only end in a pool of blood."

She struggled to not let the true fate of Caesar slip off her tongue, she knew quite well what had become of the once powerful ruler. Stabbed to death brutally by his own allies, his own men.

"I should go... I need to prepare to leave at first light." Gabrielle whispered, her eyes moving away as she turned to do the same.

"Please... Stay." Xena whispered back, her arms circling around the small waist as she pulled the smaller woman's body back into her own.

Gabrielle could feel the heat of the other woman's breath on her neck and shoulder, her eyes fluttered shut as she gave into the embrace. She couldn't keep fighting this, it was too difficult. And it had been growing increasingly difficult as the older woman slowly became more and more like her old lover, she had become softer. And far more calm and understanding than the surly woman that Gabrielle had met almost over a moon ago.

Xena nuzzled the soft flesh of Gabrielle's neck, the calming scent of the woman filling her senses as she held her close. The blonde's natural scent was intoxicating, she smelled faintly sweet but held a very earthy and soft musk smell as well. The dark haired woman wished that she could bottle the smell just to keep this feeling of calm at all times, she could feel her heart beat calming considerably as they remained still for several moments.

Suddenly the taller woman sucked in a deep breath, Gabrielle had reached around suddenly her hands moving up from the back of the conqueror's lower thigh. She moved the soft fabric of the dress up with her hands as they went, her hands slowing considerably as they moved over the swell of the warrior's firm bottom.

Squeezing the cheeks the bard felt a shiver roll down her spine as the warrior began to kiss her neck, the dark haired woman moved her mouth higher to the base of the ear.

"Are you sure?" Xena whispered, her grip tightening on the smaller waist. Her response came when the shorter woman leaned into her more heavily, she turned her head suddenly capturing the lips of the dark haired woman without warning. Xena swallowed a moan as she was backed up towards her bed, the smaller woman's tongue sliding gently across her bottom lip before she allowed it to slip inside her mouth.

Gabrielle fell on top of the conqueror as they found themselves by the bed, her knee was quickly thrust up and between the taller woman's long legs. She remembered Xena saying how much her old self had loved to be surprised and dominated. She had preferred sadistic and rough lovers in her younger years and Gabrielle had enough pent up frustration that she was more than prepared to fulfill the conqueror's every need.

Xena gasped as she felt the strong leg connect with the apex of her thighs, it hadn't been hard enough to hurt but the pressure of the strong limb against the apex of her thighs was causing her lower stomach to twist in pleasure. She was shocked that the usually reserved woman was suddenly so passionate and aggressive but she certainly was not complaining.

She watched the woman above her moving, the tent behind her seemed to disappear Gabrielle seemed to change as well. Her hair remained the same but her outfit changed, she wore a very revealing metallic looking top. Her arm moved towards Xena's body and in a hypnotic fashion, Xena saw her own arm snake out. She was instantly confused as she noticed she was now wearing thick, black leather. The conqueror watched as the scene played out before her as if she were watching it from afar now, the room was filled with faces she did not recognize but maybe that was because she was so focused on Gabrielle. The way that the other woman's tanned body moved was turning her on more than any touch she'd ever felt, she was hypnotized by the slow and intimate dance.

Blinking Xena was brought back to the tent, the bard's teeth nibbling not so gently at her neck. Groaning and pushing the strange scene to the back of her mind, she turned her full attention back to the blonde's advances.

Gabrielle smiled as she heard the woman beneath her begin to respond, if she wasn't going to see Xena for another extended period of time she was going to make sure that she gave her a night to remember.

xxxxx

FINALLY DONE. Oh man, so many things that just kept me from working on this or just delayed it. But I finally got it done despite accidental page closings, sticking keys, sick kittens and crappy computers. I hope that you enjoy this one, I made it a little longer than usual given the gap of time between chapters. And there was also quite a bit to cover as I'm sure you can tell now that you've read it. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll be proofreading it again tonight after work. But if you see any, feel free to let me know. :)


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! On to the next chapter, I highly doubt this story will be going past 10 chapters so... Yeah, we're closing in on the ending!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Xena's eyes opened slowly, a smile tugging at her lips as she felt a smaller body shift slightly against her own. She glanced down and it widened as the blonde nuzzled closer to the crook of her neck with a small groan, the warrior watched as the smaller woman's eyes twitched while she dreamed.<p>

Xena wished she could know what this beautiful creature in her arms could possibly be dreaming about, she wished somewhere deep down that it was her but she quickly pushed that thought into the back of her mind as she watched the emerald eyes slowly open themselves to the world.

"Good morning." Xena whispered, her eyes twinkling mischievously as her hand began gently stroking Gabrielle's lower stomach.

The blonde grinned for a second but her eyes quickly widened as she realized how bright it was outside the tent, "SHIT, how long has the sun been up?"

"Not for too long... I was going to wake you... But you looked so comfortable I thought I might be committing a crime."

The smaller woman huffed as she struggled to untangle her legs from the silk sheets, Xena watched with amusement as the blonde moved quickly around the tent in an attempt to find her various articles of clothing that had been tossed around the tent the night before.

Xena moved to rise from the bed as well and nearly stepped on the small pouch that had before held peppermint leaves, picking it up she opened it carefully. The faint smell of the peppermint still clung to the thick fabric but was slowly being overpowered by the scent of the medicinal herbs that had taken it's place. Glancing back towards the younger woman she moved quickly around her desk and pulled out a hidden drawer. She could hear still hear the blonde swearing under her breath as she scurried across the dirt floor in an attempt to find her awol skirt.

Grabbing a small vile from the drawer Xena slipped it carefully into the pouch along with another small item before pulling the strings at the top of the pouch closed and tying them and just in time.

"AH-HAH! I found it!" Gabrielle exclaimed excitedly, she turned to find Xena leaning on her desk. One eyebrow arched, arms folded with a lowered gaze. The blonde blushed and covered herself with her newly discovered skirt, "Stop staring!"

She whined as she quickly pulled the skirt on, Xena shook her head with a chuckle.

"Don't forget this, you might need it on the road."

Gabrielle straightened out the fabric now covering her legs before approaching the warrior. The older woman's arm snaked around the blonde's waist before the other extended itself passed her head, a strong tricep resting on her shoulder. "Yeah, I definitely want that..."

"You should stay for breakfast, I'd like to repay you for last night." Xena whispered leaning in for a kiss but Gabrielle shook her head, her brows furrowing sadly.

"I need to leave... So I can get back sooner, I promise it will be worth it." Gabrielle whispered back, her lips barely brushing the conqueror's.

"Oops." Xena said coolly as she let the pouch slip free of her fingers, Gabrielle turned with a huff to fetch it. The blonde quickly regretted her decision as she felt Xena's hips and upper thighs pressing firmly into her back end, "I _really_ think you should reconsider..."

"Xena, please!" Gabrielle cried with a blush, "I want to stay... Believe me, I do. But this has to be done and the sooner the better... I'm running out of time..."

The warrior's eyes narrowed but she remained silent as the amazon made her way to the entrance to the tent, "I'll move as quickly as I can, remember what I told you about Caesar."

Xena nodded with a sigh, "Be careful, please. I'd like it if you all could return in one piece, the other Amazon's are used to going along to the market with the servants so they'll be able to handle most of the dealings with anyone you run into either in town or on the road. I'll give you five of my best horses and I believe Cyane has been gathering supplies for you, I can at least rest easy knowing you're in good hands."

"Thank you, for everything... I do have one last request though... Could you make sure Lila stays safe?"

"Your sister? Yes, I've already taken the liberty of informing Borias that she'll be his new personal servant... Don't worry, he's a gentleman. In fact your sister didn't seem to mind too much, the two of them seem to get along quite well."

Gabrielle didn't know if she liked the fact that her sister was okay with the idea but she definitely felt the most comfortable with her being around Borias over any other member of Xena's army. Other than the conqueror herself of course.

xxxxx

"Gabrielle, there you are!" Ephiny cried, she was tightening the straps on her saddle.

"Yeah, sorry..."

Leah peeked her head out of the Amazon tent, her grin wide and cheeky. "Guess the conqueror kept her up all night..."

Ephiny couldn't hold back a chuckle as the bard glared daggers at the quickly retreating Leah, Ephiny nodded her head towards the pile of leather and coarse fabric travel bags lying next to the tent. "Those are yours, Cyane is getting your horse and our two other traveling companions..."

"SHE'S NOT DENYING IT!" Leah cried out from inside the tent, Gabrielle grit her teeth and turned abruptly towards the tent.

"Come out here and say that, coward!"

Ephiny shook her head, "Ignore her, she's just jealous or something. Do you know who Xena selected to come with us?"

"Solari and... Aella?

Ephiny's eyes lit up at the two names, "Great! I couldn't have picked two better Amazons myself!"

Gabrielle nibbled on her lip gently as she began to sort through her travel bags, "I'm familiar with Solari... Well, I was. I don't know the Solari here... But I don't know Aella, what's she like?"

Ephiny's grin widened, "Oh, she's brilliant! You'll love her!" Gabrielle frowned slightly at the open ended response but before she could respond Cyane approached with the Solari and the Amazon in question.

"Our guest of honor is finally here..."

Leah peeked her head out of the tent again, her big cheeky grin quickly disappeared as a large leather wineskin smacked her square in the nose.

"Not a word." Gabrielle grumbled, her eyes narrowed.

Cyane raised an eyebrow and gave Ephiny a questioning look, the younger woman shook her head. "Don't ask, please."

"Anyway, Gabrielle, meet Solari and Aella." The blonde smiled at the two brunettes as they approached, Solari outstretched her arm first.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Ephiny wouldn't stop raving about how amazing you were." Ephiny shot her friend a quick glare before turning her full attention back to her travel bangs as she felt a blush creep across her cheeks but it went unnoticed.

Gabrielle then turned towards Aella, the other woman towered over her. Her height almost rivaling Xena's, her chestnut brown hair held bright red highlights when the sun light hit it. Despite her height and stocky build she had a feminine face, she smiled shyly and extended her arm out to Gabrielle. The blonde took it with a smile, she shook the other woman's arm heartily. "It's great to meet you!"

"You as well..." Aella said softly, tipping her head respectfully.

Cyane handed Gabrielle the reigns to a beautiful black steed, he had a small stripe of white down the bridge of his nose. "Here's your horse, his name is Mavro."

"Hello Mavro..." Gabrielle said in awe, rubbing his nose lightly. To her surprise the horse pressed his head closer into hand affectionately, Cyane smiled.

"Good, he likes you. I'm not altogether surprised, he tends to be quite the ladies man... So Xena let's us use him more than the rest of the convoy, he doesn't like men too much."

Ephiny laughed slightly at this, turning away from her own horse for a second, "So he fits in with our group just fine."

All of the amazons chuckled a bit before fixing their travel bags and saddles to their horses, Cyan clapped her hands together as she saw the last of the group finish up, "Alright Amazons, we will miss you while you're away. I have a good feeling about this journey, I believe in Gabrielle and her cause. And I also believe in the young women selected to protect Gabrielle, you have served me well and I know you will extend that respect to her as well." Turning to face Gabrielle Cyane placed a firm hand on the younger blonde's shoulder, "Yakut wanted me to warn you... Be wary of your surroundings once you reach Mount Olympus... She said that she couldn't see what it was but it's most likely not going to be unprotected."

Gabrielle nodded, her expression serious as she thought about what Cyane was saying. "I figured it wouldn't be that easy... Thank you, we'll try to move as quickly and as safely as possible."

Cyane dipped her head with a large smile, "I trust you Gabrielle, you would not have been given this mission without great power and leadership skills." She shook Gabrielle's arm firmly, "I look forward to your return."

The two blonde's turned when they suddenly heard a loud whistle from Leah, the Conqueror arched a brow as she passed the shorter brunette.

Gabrielle shot a warning glare Leah's way before walking to meet Xena, "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here..."

"I figured I would surprise you and see you off and I wanted to give you something as well... I'm not going to lie though, Yakut helped me pick it out." The warrior finished quickly, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. The Amazons watched in amusement as the taller woman awkwardly handed the blonde a small wooden box, ignoring her sisters Gabrielle accepted the gift with careful hands.

She slid the top back slowly to reveal a small necklace she knew all too well, the thick black leather cord was only decorated with three simple wooden beads. The pale wooden beads glistened softly in the sunlight, Gabrielle struggled to hold back the tears that were burning at her eyes as she pulled the necklace from the small box.

"Here let me put it on for you..." Xena whispered, her hands gently taking the necklace from the blonde before carefully putting it on her neck.

"Thank you... This means a lot."

"Like I said, thank Yakut. She suggested it..."

Gabrielle cut the conqueror off with a kiss to the cheek, a giddy smile spreading across her lips as she thanked her for the gift.

A wide smile had spread across Leah's features, she grinned as she watched the two. "Now see, this is cute! This is what I like to see!"

Xena and Gabrielle both turned on the brunette, the conqueror brandishing her chakram threateningly.

"Shut it." She bit out between clenched teeth before hugging Gabrielle and turning to leave, "Good luck on your journey, keep this lot in line. Especially _her._" Xena said, nodding towards a pouting Leah.

Xena watched from a distance as the Amazons mounted their horses and bid a final farewell to the Amazons present in camp, just as the horses were disappearing from view she heard a noise that made her stomach clench in discomfort.

"It looks like I missed something... Xena. Draco informed me that a small group of Amazons was seen prepping to leave camp, care to explain?"

"Why hello to you too, Ares. And no, I don't care to explain, the Amazons are my responsibility and none of your business." The conqueror replied curtly, turning to head back to her tent.

Ares frowned and followed after her, "I don't understand why you're being so secretive but I suppose I can drop it for now... You wanted to speak to me, yes?" He asked, trying to cut the attitude out of his tone but by the expression on Xena's face he hadn't done a very good job of it.

"I want you to help, with Caesar."

"Finally, do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Let me scare the destiny right out of that pathetic little shit..."

"Yes, you will scare him but you will not kill him. And you will kill as little of his men in the process as possible."

"How so, _conqueror_?" The God responded, no longer making any attempt to keep his temper or tone in check.

"I want you to be my 'messenger' and go in undercover in the guise of a mortal, I want to see how he'd respond."

"Simple, I'll end up 'dead' within hours."

"And that's perfectly fine, if that happens... You lie still for a few hours and then give them the worst scare they've had in a long while. They've gone cocky with Caesar at the helm, he tends to do that to people. It's infectious."

"And yet you allowed that inside..."

Xena stopped the God of War mid sentence with a cold glare, "They need to believe that the God of War is truly allied to the conqueror of the known world and that we're not just blowing smoke, Ares."

She then slowed her pace and moved closer to the God, "Besides... I'll reward you greatly for your efforts... When this is all said and done, acting as a mortal can't be all that bad... Given the reward."

She brushed her lips along the edge of his own, Ares leaned in but the woman was already moving back into her brisk walking pace.

"Done deal, when am I to infiltrate the Roman camp?" He said with a wide grin, Xena thought for a moment before responding.

"Not for a while yet, I need to do some planning. I'll let you know when I'm ready, I'm retiring to my tent for the day. I want no visitors other than ones I call for. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Ares said before disappearing with a shower of sparks, the conqueror smirked to herself as her tent came into view.

xxxxx

Gabrielle glanced back at the other Amazons riding not far behind her, "I think we've put in a good amount of trail today, how about we set up camp at the next reasonable spot?"

Ephiny nodded in agreement, "That definitely sounds like a good idea... We don't want to tire the horses out too much and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm extremely hungry."

The other Amazons quietly agreed, about half a candle mark later the women came to a small meadow of sorts. Climbing down from their horses, Ephiny, Gabrielle, Leah and Solari began to set up camp and gather supplies while Aella got the horses ready for the night.

Leah moved quickly to gather wood and tinder for the fire, Ephiny and Solari worked to set up the two medium sized tents and Gabrielle began unwrapping the dinner for the evening. Re-wrapping the salt preserved wild boar that Cyane had sent along with them Gabrielle rose to her feet, "I'm going to go see if there's anything to hunt around here before it gets dark. I want to try to keep that meat as long as we can, it'd be better for eating on the move."

Aella nodded, "I'll find you as soon as I'm done here and give you a hand, I'm a pretty good shot. We can also survey the area to make sure we know where the bathroom will be and where we could possibly be attacked from." Gabrielle smiled at the taller woman before making her way quietly into the surrounding woods, she sighed as she took a seat on a log a couple minutes into the thick tree cover.

Her fingers instantly went to her necklace, her nails gently moving against the wooden beads.

"Did you hear that?"

Gabrielle jumped, her green eyes flashing as she turned to face Aella who had managed to sneak up on her in the middle of her thinking.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." Aella said softly, extending her hand to the blonde to help her from her seat.

Gabrielle accepted the offer, "It's fine... I was just thinking."

"From what I hear you have a lot to think about."

The blonde nodded, her eyes lowering as she took notice to the rather large bow the other Amazon was holding. Without warning Aella raised her bow and sent an arrow flying into the woods, a huge disturbance broke out several feet away. Gabrielle gasped as she suddenly noticed the eight or so deer that had been near her the entire time, one of the larger deer only made it a foot or so before it's front legs gave out. It slowly lowered itself to the forest floor before Aella shouldered her bow and made her way over to it, she pulled a long slender knife free from her boot.

She quickly slit the deer's throat before laying it down flat on it's side and taking a thick rope from her belt, she tied the legs together before lifting the deer up and over her shoulder. "Good spot you found, couldn't have picked a better one myself."

"Yeah... Thanks." Gabrielle said, blinking in awe as the woman made her way back towards camp, the blonde followed still shocked by the skill that had just been displayed.

When Gabrielle came back into camp she wasn't surprised to s+ee that the fire had been started and Aella had already started to disembowel and skin the deer.

The women had a meal within the hour, they all sat around the fire chatting casually as they dined on the venison.

"Thank you so much for the meal guys, it's wonderful." Gabrielle said with a smile, Ephiny nodded in agreement as she took another bite of her venison.

"You're welcome!" Leah responded with a wide smile, "It's the least I could do after picking on you..."

Aella elbowed Leah lightly, "And I enjoy hunting and prepping the meat so that was no problem, thank you again for finding the deer."

"Mmm, yes. Thanks guys, I only set both of the tents up and prepped our sleeping areas."

Solari added, her cheeks flushing a deeper red as she grabbed for her mug of mead.

xxxxx

The morning came to the Amazons in a haze, the alcohol they'd consumed the night before to celebrate the beginning of their journey was catching up to them. Gabrielle blinked as the sun beat down on her already tanned face, the bard lifted her arm to try to shield her eyes as her head's pounding became more insistent.

A traveling merchant was set up down the road, and much to her dismay, Gabrielle immediately recognized the man's voice.

"Salmoneus..."

"Why hello ladies! And how are you all on this fine day?"

The women collectively groaned in response, all but Aella who was able to hold her liquor better than the rest. Salmoneus' face fell for a moment before he sifted through his various potions and medicinal concoctions. "I have just the thing to cure whatever it is that ails you!"

Ephiny stopped her horse, her eyes pleading with the others to stop as well. "You have something to stop this hangover?"

"Yes ma'am! And it could be yours for just seven dinar!"

Leah's eyes narrowed further as she brushed her bangs out of her face, "Seven dinar? For that little bottle? That's barely enough for us..."

Salmoneus frowned slightly, "I'm sorry ladies... But I have to make a profit too you know..."

Ephiny frowned right back, her brows furrowing. "Do you see this emblem?" She said, her voice more serious.

Salmoneus leaned in closer, his mouth nearly falling open as he realized what the symbol was. "W-well, I may be able to take five dinar for anyone traveling with the conqueror..."

"Make it three and you have a deal, friend." Gabrielle said as she glared down at him from her horse, Salmoneus gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes! That sounds like a much more reasonable price!" The merchant mumbled nervously, his eyes flicking left and right down the trail as if expecting the entire convoy to come around the bend at any moment.

"Thank you." Ephiny said with a much happier smile as she exchanged her money for the small bottle of medicine, the girls each took a small sip of the liquid before the bottle was put away. Barely any of the liquid remaining, the bid farewell to Salmoneus before moving forward on their journey.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a little short too, these traveling scenes are going to be a little tricky for me... So I apologize in advance. I wasn't really intending on having this as in depth as it's most likely going to be, I want to give the Amazons a little more time with Gabrielle before the end of the story. We only have four chapters left after this one if it all goes as I have it planned out right now! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.<p>

Also! I am selling Xena Tshirts if anyone is interested in purchasing one... Feel free to Private messages me! I was thinking it would be cool to have them up for the convention which I will unfortunately be unable to attend... I actually am pretty upset, I've never been to ANY convention and I really wanted to go to one. But seeing as this year is the final year for the Xena con... And I have just enough money to pay bills flying across the country to CA is definitely not going to happen. To anyone who goes... Lucky you and I hope you have a blast!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven! This one is going to be a little bit like chapter six, mostly focusing on one group but I think it'll still be an interesting read. Also, to anyone who reads my stories... I apologize for not responding to any reviews, I'm too tempted to talk about the stories in depth and possibly give something away... Once they are finished I will be more than willing to talk about these... And I really do appreciate every review submitted, thank you!

* * *

><p>Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open slowly, although her mind was groggy her body was acting on instinct. She was about to sit up slowly when she felt something brush her hand, glancing up the bard instantly noticed Aella staring at her. The brunette's finger was placed longways over her lips, Gabrielle nodded before quietly sitting up with the other woman.<p>

_"__There's several of them out there." _The taller woman whispered, her hand reaching for her bow.

Gabrielle pulled on her boots slowly, her sais in her hands as she met Aella by the flap of the tent._"I'll go first... Cover me?"_

The other Amazon nodded, prepping an arrow before watching the blonde crouch and roll out of the tent. Catching one of the thugs off guard, her sai was through his neck before he even had time to realize what was happening.

His shocked eyes moved towards her before going blank, Gabrielle relaxed her grip over his mouth as she moved to quickly and quietly lay him down. The man not far from him was her next target, just as she was moving in for the kill she heard the hiss of an arrow flying before the dull thud of the body followed. The man she was targeting moved to turn around but quickly found himself regretting his decision, the bard's sai went into the underside of his chin at an upward angle. Killing him silently and instantly. She could hear the shuffling of at least two more men behind her as they responded to the man felled by the arrow, turning to greet them with a winning smile Gabrielle wiggled her middle and ring finger at them in a come hither motion.

"Why hello boys, lovely morning... Isn't it?"

The one on her left gave her a cheeky grin, his rotting teeth making her lip curl in disgust. "Looks like we found a feisty one..."

His partner in crime nodded in agreement, twirling his sword as they both moved closer to the lone woman. Gabrielle moved towards the one on her left, slamming the guard of her right sai into the side of his face. Knocking several of the man's rotten teeth free from his putrid gums, he spat the teeth and blood out angrily before charging at her again. The bard quickly found herself fighting off two attackers at once as his friend moved to join him, feeling comfortable enough to fight them on her own she nodded to Aella to check the other tent.

Gabrielle kicked the thug with the bleeding mouth, the man doubled over as the wind was knocked from his already winded lungs. Catching his blade with her sai the blonde ripped his weapon from his hands before throwing it out of reach, she then parried the second man's attacks before disarming him as well.

"Get out of here. Now. Or I will kill you in a far more painful way than I did to any of your companions over there... And if you come back? You'll get even worse, we Amazons aren't too fond of men in our camps."

The man with the bloodied chin nodded quickly before running, his friend quickly scrambled to his feet to follow suit.

"What's going on?" Solari asked groggily, her eyes still heavily lidded as she popped her head out of the other tent's flap.

"Good of you to join us." Aella said with amusement as she shouldered her bow, she smiled widely at Gabrielle who wiped the blades of her sais before sliding them into her boots.

"Kind of funny that I'm in the opposite role in this world..." The bard mused as she watched the other Amazons slowly trickle out of the second tent, Leah scratched her head in sleepy confusion as she noticed the dead man just outside the tent. She prodded him with her foot before shrugging and heading off towards the woods without a word, "Good morning guys, sorry we didn't wake you. We didn't know who it was attacking us at first."

Ephiny shook her head as she stretched, "It's not a problem, I actually appreciate it. All this horse riding is just wearing my body down..."

Suddenly a high pitched cry could be heard, Gabrielle jumped and looked towards where Leah had walked off to but Ephiny nudged her in the ribs and nodded towards Aella.

The bard gasped as she watched as a beautiful red kite swept down and landed on Aella's outstretched arm, the tall brunette stroked the bird's head before removing a small strip of parchment from the it's leg.

"The conqueror wishes us well... And has also confirmed my fear... We're being followed."

Ephiny's expression darkened immediately, "Don't tell me..."

"It's Callisto and possibly Alti, the conqueror says she hasn't seen them since the afternoon after we left."

"Why are they just following us? I'm sure they're not that far behind, they could probably easily catch up to us... Although I kind of like that they haven't." Solari asked, her skin crawling at the mere thought of what might have happened had the assailants on their camp been Alti and Callisto instead of the common robbers.

Leah came back from her favored bush in the woods, yawning as she pushed her way into the conversation. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing... Only Callisto and the shaman She bitch following us. No worries." Solari said sarcastically as she waited for the news to sink into the half asleep woman's morning stupor.

"Mmm. Wonderful. What's for breakfast?" Leah asked as she flopped down on the grass, Solari put her hands on her hips.

"Do you listen when I talk?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ignoring the two arguing Gabrielle turned her attention back to Aella and Ephiny, "They're following us to find out what we're up to... I'm guessing Ares sent them, given the distance we've traveled... I'm sure they'll start piecing it together."

The women ate mostly in silence, Leah and Solari bickering here and there between bites of their breakfast.

After breaking camp Aella scribbled down a quick reply for the conqueror before attaching it to her kite's leg, she then threw her arm up into the air the bird taking off as she did.

"What's his name?"

"Kokino, I'm not very creative. He seems to like it though..." Aella responded with a soft smile, the bard smiled back as she watched the taller amazon mount her horse.

"We're halfway there guys! As long as we keep moving, we'll be able to reach Mount Olympus on schedule and get what we need and then get out."

xxxxx

The conqueror sighed as she reentered her tent, she rubbed gently at her neck as she tried to shake of the stress from the war meeting she'd just attended. Tonight Ares would be leaving to deliver her message to Caesar, the God was far from amused by the situation. But the head in his pants overruled his argument and allowed Xena to keep control over the situation.

She just wanted to have this campaign over and be back in Corinth, she changed into a sheer shift and slid into her bed for a nap. The stress had left her head pounding and she wanted nothing more than to see the inside of her eyelids, the conqueror sighed as she felt the silken sheets engulf her body and shield her from the outside world.

Her dreams had been more frequent and vivid as of late and with each new dream the conqueror grew more and more frustrated, her actions within the dream were far from her reality and her inability to stop them only left her angry in waking.

Instead of pillaging or conquering Xena found herself saving villages and living day by day, the only highlight of the dream being her constant traveling companion... Gabrielle.

The looks that the bard gave her were the only reason she looked forward to the dreams, the way the younger woman smiled and watched her just seemed so natural... And so loving, she wished that she could see that same expression while awake but she'd only seen it cross the blonde's features once.

Her eyes fluttering open the warrior heaved a heavy and disappointed sigh, she ran her hand through her messy hair before sitting up in bed. The most recent dream had left a very unsavory taste in her mouth, she was sick of seeing herself happy with someone but living in absolute poverty. She'd never been a hero and that didn't bother her, she never _wanted_ to be a hero. She wanted greatness, _power_.

She'd told herself when she had taken power over her first army that she would never let love or anyone person keep her from reaching her goals, for once she had to agree with Callisto when she had said that _"love is a trick that nature plays to get us to reproduce."_

Xena chuckled at the irony of that quote popping into her head, she and Gabrielle could try as hard and often as they wanted to... But without the intervention of a God they'd be unsuccessful in their attempts. Chewing on her lip thoughtfully the warrior's mind drifted back to the last night Gabrielle had been in the camp, she felt her pulse quicken as she thought back to what the two of them had done in the very sheets she was currently tangled up in.

Letting out another frustrated sigh the conqueror rose to her feet, she had plans to freshen up before heading out to the dinning tent for dinner and she definitely needed to calm herself down before seeing anyone else.

Casting one more glance back at her bed the woman's frown deepened as she took in how empty it looked without the blonde in it, turning quickly the dark haired warrior moved quickly towards her bathing room.

xxxxx

"Ugh, can't we just slaughter them?" Callisto whined, picking dirt and grime out from underneath her nails with an extremely sharp dagger.

Alti breathed in deeply to calm her temper as she took her tea off of the fire, "No, we cannot... One of those Amazons is the one Ares is looking for and if we kill her then we don't get rewarded, remember?"

Callisto curled her upper lip and let out a hiss as she bit back a snappy argument, Alti's eyes rolled back as she inhaled the fumes from the foul smelling concoction. Ignoring the blonde behind her the shaman began to enter the trance, she sipped the tea down before allowing the visions to take over her completely.

Alti felt her body becoming weightless, the forest and small camp around her faded away before a new landscape began to form in it's place.

The shaman's brows furrowed as she tried to comprehend the vision before her, she could clearly see the conqueror riding upon a golden mare. The woman looked similar but her armor and leather war dress were very different. The war dress was heavily worn and aged dark brown, the chest plate and armor were chipped and golden in color. A blonde woman was walking along with the horse's slow gait but her face was still a blur, the two women were talking but it didn't seem to be of anything important.

Alti closed her eyes and the sound of the casual chatting slowly faded away, her eyes fluttered open to a new scene. One she found much more interesting, staring around at the field of battered bodies she was caught of guard at the site of the conqueror protecting villagers and fighting off an opposing warlord. Jaw set the shaman approached the dark haired warrior, her eyes narrowing as she watched the strong determination in the other woman's eyes.

_"XENA!"_

Turning Alti saw what she guessed was the same blonde woman approaching, a staff in hand, she moved to assist the warrior. The two women knocking the armed men back, Xena nodded to the mysterious woman helping her.

"Take the women and children and get out of here, now."

Alti watched as the smaller woman hesitated slightly, her face still hazy even at such close quarters.

"So it's her. She's the one making you soft..."

Alti was about to focus her mind again when loud disturbances in her reality began to slowly erase the vision around her, she returned to the small camp to see the two robbers who had just hours before hassled the Amazons.

The two men approached her slowly, their swords already drawn. Callisto watched them through half lidded and disinterested eyes as they targeted the obviously weaker woman.

"Your bad luck attacking women will only continue today boys..." Alti whispered as she stared the two men down, the one with the blood encrusted tunic shot a glance towards his companion but the two decided to ignore the shaman's warning.

Placing a sword to Alti's neck they turned their attention to Callisto who continued to ignore them, "You might wanna clean your nails later... And hand over any dinars you're carrying or your creepy friend here get's it."

Callisto raised her brown eyes finally, her expression cold and dangerous. "What will we get? I'm a little confused... Are you selling something?" She asked as she rose to her feet, her right hand tightening and relaxing against the hilt of her dagger.

Alti snickered slightly at how her traveling companion was demeaning the pathetic excuse for thugs, she reached around and grabbed the uncovered wrist of the man threatening her. He gasped as she began trudging through his long life of failures and near death experiences.

Glancing towards his companion the second man was about to break Alti's grip when his eyes moved down to the dagger now protruding from his chest. Alti's laughter could no longer be contained, wrenching the knife free from the man's chest she turned slowly to face the man with the bloody jaw, she watched the fear flood into his eyes as she cut open his leather armor and began to break open his chest. He was dead before she could fully enjoy the experience, his blood running down her own chin as she ripped into his still weakly beating heart with her sharp teeth.

"I don't want to interrupt you or anything...But if you're done with my knife I'd like it back." Callisto said, her lip lifted in disgust at the display.

Alti handed the blonde her blade back, a wicked smile tugging at her lips as her teeth clacked shut with each bite.

"Hurry up with that, we have to keep moving."

"You're right... They've been on the move for several hours now." The shaman concurred as she dropped what remained of the heart onto the mutilated chest of the corpse, the two women packed up their supplies before exiting the camp at a fast gait. Their horses being pushed nearly to their limit as they fought to keep their desired distance from the Amazons.

xxxxx

Xena exited her tent feeling completely refreshed, a smile crept across her lips as a gently breeze rustled her still drying hair. She made her way through the encampment at a relaxed pace, she felt a bit relieved to be heading to the feasting tent so early. There had only been one war meeting for her to attend and that had been in the morning, the meeting had been short due to a missing Callisto. Ares was also in a mood, the conqueror was highly amused by the God's discomfort at her request to play dead for the Roman leader. She could tell he was growing restless though and that her control over him was secured, he would do anything to reach his goal at this point and her plans depended on it.

Just as the feasting tent came into view the woman slowed her pace, her brow furrowing the sound of a disturbance reached her ears. She paused for a moment and immediately turned to investigate when she recognized the voice of an angry Draco.

The conqueror felt her blood begin to boil as she saw the ex warlord standing over a bloody Borias, the injured man was leaning against Lila and holding his bleeding nose in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Move now Borias... Or I'll slit your fucking throat... Ares wants all of the girls I brought in and I know she was one of them."

Xena's eyes widened as she saw Draco raise his blade threateningly, Lila gasped and Borias reached for his blade. Time seemed to slow for Lila as she watched the grin slide across Draco's lips. She slammed her eyes shut as she saw the blade begin to fall, she could feel Borias wrapping his arms around her protectively, his broad back and arms covering her as they both sunk lower to the ground.

Lila held her breath waiting for the impact of the blade but it never came, her eyes shot open as a dull thud sounded just off to the side of her. She and Borias sat up slowly to see the conqueror wiping her blade clean, Draco's unblinking eyes staring into nothing sent a chill down by the young woman's spine.

"Are you alright?" Borias asked, a hand gently covering her own.

"Y-yes, are you?" She asked as she ripped a piece of cloth from her skirt, she began to gently wipe the blood and grime away from the man's face.

"Borias, what the hell was that all about?" Xena asked finally, tossing one more glare towards Draco's prone form.

"I'm not exactly sure Xena... He said something about Ares wanting the girls they brought in but that's all I got, he was just yelling about where the other one was."

Lila glanced towards the conqueror who narrowed her eyes, "What did you say to that?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't tell him anything." The man responded sincerely, Xena nodded remembering again why she had selected Borias to watch over Lila in the first place.

"I didn't think so, now c'mon. Both of you, we're going to get some food and get this bastard cleaned up!" She gave Borias a hearty pat on the back after pulling him to his feet, she then extended her hand down to Lila who accepted it after a moment.

xxxxx

Gabrielle sighed as she lay back on her furs, the stars above barely holding her attention as she thought over her journey so far. She crinkled her nose as she shifted her position, she sat up quickly and moved her furs in search of a rock or root that she'd missed before she'd made her bed for the evening. Seeing nothing the bard straightened the thick furs out once more and looked over her leathers for the source of discomfort she'd felt while laying.

Reaching down she grabbed the small pouch that held her medicinal herbs and furrowed her brow as she felt something small and sold inside. Opening the mouth of the pouch slowly the blonde removed a small vial of ink with a matching brush, turning it she noticed a small piece of parchment attached to the piece of cord connecting the brush to the vial.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she noticed the simple and quickly scribbled symbol on the thick, white piece of parchment. Xena's chakram was a well known symbol but the combination of the symbol and a specifically placed sideways 'X' created a very unique symbol in itself.**

Feeling her throat tighten Gabrielle felt her vision beginning to blur as she stared intently at the small vial, she was so caught up in her emotions she didn't hear the approaching foot steps.

"Gabrielle? Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yes... Thank you Leah, I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were there."

Frowning slightly but not wanting to pry further the brunette gently sat down next to the bard, her expression serious. "Look, I know I've been acting off since we left the encampment... But it's the first time in a while I've truly had the opportunity to unwind and be something other than a servant and I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. But I realize that this is serious for you, for all of us. And I wanted to apologize... And if you'd let me, I'd like to make it up to you all as well."

Gabrielle's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I want to make sure that we're actually being followed and how far behind our enemies are, we need to know how much time we're going to have once we get to Olympus. Otherwise we could be caught off guard while we're inside."

Gabrielle chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a moment, "I want to go with you."

Leah was about to argue but she bit back her comment as the blonde glared at her, "If Xena is right about who's following us then you're going to need back up if your cover is blown."

The brunette sighed before moving to her feet and offering the other amazon her hand, "Fine but you have to promise me right now if something goes wrong you're going to get out of there. You're the key to all of this, you weren't sent back here to die this close to the prize."

She turned and quickly moved to the tent she was sharing with Aella, Gabrielle reattached her pouch of herbs and tucked the vial away safely before waiting in silence for Leah to come back into view, her sword now slung over her shoulder.

"Make sure you two do the call when you get back... I wouldn't want to find you with one of my arrows in you." Aella said in a serious tone as she stepped out behind Leah, the two smaller women nodded.

xxxxx

Ares glared at Xena who was smirking slightly, her blue eyes glittering in the torch light. "You know, I shouldn't even be doing this for you."

"Oh, why is that?"

"One, it's humiliating... Two, you took out one of my men tonight... And haven't even apologized for his _murder_."

"He was threatening to kill two of _my_ people, simple math... Two are more valuable than one..." Xena whispered with a raised eyebrow, Ares set his jaw tight as he saw the temptress beginning her play. The God shifted his appearance with a slight hiss, he looked at least ten seasons younger and was now wearing the full armor well known to Xena's foot soldiers.

"Don't bother, I'm not in the mood." The God grumbled before disappearing in a flash, Xena frowned as she stared at where Ares had just been. She hoped for his sake that he kept good on his word, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

xxxxx

Gabrielle and Leah crept from tree to tree as if shadows passing from the rustling leaves on the breezy night, the two women had traveled silently through the forest for several hours before finally locating their foes.

Watching silently from a tree just on the edge of the camp site the two verified the identities of the two travelers, Callisto was sleeping by the fire. And Alti was awake but seemed to be in a trance, the two women swallowed hard as they heard a low wail escape the shaman. Leah turned her head towards her companion as she felt the branch move slightly, her expression grew worried as she noticed the bard's shift in body language.

Gabrielle's knuckles were white as she clutched the tree tightly, her eyes were wide but distant.

_"Gabrielle?" _Leah whispered in a worried voice, reaching over the brunette gently grasped her friend's arm and her eyes widened as she was assaulted with strange visions.

She could see the blonde kneeling next to the Conqueror but the woman looked almost like a different person, her expression was much softer and her armor was much different than it was in the amazon's world. The two women were on the floor of a small room, their expressions serious and their voices low and soft.

Leah backed up slightly, feeling as if she were interrupting an intimate moment between the two. As she stepped back the room and the two women faded and the amazon suddenly found herself in a forest, she could hear drums pounding in the distance. Glancing around in confusion she tried to get a grasp on where she was, she moved forward slowly as she noticed a form beginning to take shape in the smoke ahead of her. It was Xena, a look of sheer determination written on her features as she threw her chakram. A loud explosion echoed through the woods causing Leah to fall to her knees, her hands flying to cover her head as debris flew passed. And without warning she heard the hiss of arrows being fired, glancing up she watched as Xena threw down the two arrows she'd just caught. Two arrows however had made it passed her quick hands and had burrowed themselves deeply in her left shoulder, one just above and below her collar bone. Leah watched in horror as the second volley of arrows rained down towards the warrior, Xena gasped in pain and fell back against a turned over cart as a third arrow buried itself in the opposite shoulder.

Leah watched as the scene once again started to slip away, she got up and attempted to move towards Xena but she seemed to be moving further and further away instead.

Just as the vision was slipping away she saw Gabrielle walking passed the strange warriors who had fired the arrows at Xena, the bard seemed to only be focused on her injured lover. Her eyes sad and distant, Xena had since risen from her spot by the cart and removed the second and third arrow from her shoulders, a long and thin curved blade shimmered as she headed into battle with her war cry rising over the other sounds. The bard continued to move forward through the mayhem slowly, Xena was cutting down her enemies but her injuries were quickly slowing her down. The blood had darkened the red in her outfit and was running down down her body all the way into her boots. Gabrielle watched sadly as the warrior stumbled, her eyes feral as she continued towards the leader of the samurai. His ornate horned helmet making him stand out against his men, the warrior continued to slash and bring down the other men her eyes set only on their leader.

Suddenly all that was in front of her was smoke, she leaned back slightly her stance wobbly as she tried to stay standing. Her eyes softened as if she could actually see her bard, Gabrielle closed her eyes as she felt the Samurai leader run passed her. Her chest tightening as she heard the dull thud of her lover falling to the ground.

The bard's eyes fluttered open slowly, she felt Leah's grip tighten on her arm. "We need to go, now."

Alti laughed in the camp below, the low chuckle turning into a cackle as she turned her rolled back eyes towards the tree the two amazons had just been sitting in, Callisto raised her head from her furs in agitation.

"Leave them, we'll let them think they have the upper hand... For now." Alti said blinking to return her eyes to normal after the trance, the blonde's eyes narrowed but she remained silent.

The two amazons moved quickly through the trees, not knowing if they were being followed or not, Leah glanced towards Gabrielle. "Did you see that too?"

The bard swallowed back her emotions, "Yes... I didn't realize you had seen it." She said, slowing her pace not caring anymore if they were being followed or not. Leah frowned and slowed as well, the two women dropped down to the ground below.

"Is that... How she died?"

"Yes, she came back after that... Not fully, but she was there. And I almost brought her back completely but she wouldn't let me..."

The bard said, collapsing to her knees as she relived the pain all over again. Leah knelt next to her friend, her arm wrapping around the bard's shoulders as she attempted to comfort her. "I'm so sorry... But we have to keep moving... Alti did this purposely, she wanted you to suffer. You're here to fix what happened then, to change now what you couldn't then. You can't let that pain keep you from moving forward, you can't do it Gabrielle. Now c'mon, let's get you back to camp."

* * *

><p>Since I took so long to write this chapter I figured I'd make it a little longer than the others... Hope you liked it, I had a lot to cover and a lot to tie together. Hopefully it came out the same way I saw it in my head... Chapter 8 will hopefully be completed sooner than this one was, I am SO sorry that I took so long between posts this time.<p>

**- To me the symbol that Xena ended up with on her foot was the female symbol, I decided that a chakram and 'X' were to simple on their own so I implied that the female symbol is what Gabrielle and Xena said they'd know each other by. I could just be reading into it too much but that's what I saw. haha


	8. Chapter 8

I was both excited and worried to work on this chapter... Given all that goes on in it, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Caesar grinned as he watched Xena's messenger being dragged into his tent, the man's face was heavily coated in a sheen of fresh blood.<p>

"We found him prowling around the outskirts of camp..." Brutus said in a relaxed tone, Caesar cocked his head to the side as he watched the man struggle

to catch his breath without taking in any of the blood around his nostrils.

"So what is it that Xena has to say you pathetic clod?"

Ares glanced up through the blood clouding his vision, this was barely worth his prize. "...She will not fight you,_ Caesar_."

The Roman leader straightened up slightly in his seat, his smirk widening as he absorbed the words. "She doesn't really think that will work, does she? Xena will fight and even if I have to force her hand to her sword."

Ares fought back a laugh and feigned choking on blood instead, Caesar nodded towards Brutus. The man's lips drew into a tight line as he unsheathed his sword, Ares' eyes fluttered closed as he readied himself for the next part of his act.

xxxxx

Gabrielle sighed as she noticed the other Amazons coming up behind her, the entrance to Mount Olympus just out of view as they came around the bend. Things had been tense since she and Leah had returned to the camp the night before. Gabrielle had been quiet most of the day and knew that it was time to push the events from last night behind and focus more on what was happening now.

"Gabrielle..."

"I know Ephiny and I'm sorry for how I've been acting, it ends now." She said offering a small smile, the other blonde returned it without hesitation.

"Good to see you're back."

The women continued in silence until reaching the entrance to Mount Olympus,they followed the lead of Gabrielle who dismounted first. Expressions serious the others and readied their weapons in case of an attack from a waiting enemy. Gabrielle moved forward without hesitation but Leah spoke up from behind the rest of the group, "Where exactly _is_ this entrance?"

Gabrielle smiled slightly over her shoulder, "It's right ahead of us."

Solari squinted but to no avail, "How is it you can see it? Does it have something to do with you being sent here?"

Gabrielle shook her head after a moment of thought, "No, I think it's because Ares gave up his Godhood to save Eve and I once..."

"Eve?" Ephiny asked, her voice confused. Gabrielle nodded, realizing she hadn't really gotten to talk about Eve with her friend very much.

"Xena's daughter..." The group fell silent as the bard slowed to a stop and reached out her hand, the Amazon's watched in amazement as Gabrielle pulled open a large door in the side of the mountain.

Not wanting to worsen the bard's mood over the tender topic the Amazons made their way cautiously into Mount Olmpus, the high ceilings accentuating each step or scuff of leather heel against the granite floor.

"This place had to have been magnificent when the Gods were still living here..."

"It was." Gabrielle responded, her eyes still trained ahead. "It continues to crumble with each person who stops worshiping the fallen Gods... I doubt it has much longer."

"Well Ares really hasn't been giving them much to pray about... I still can't believe he was able to trick Zeus and Hercules into fighting..."

Gabrielle looked curiously back towards Ephiny, "What happened to the other Gods?"

"Ares... He pitted them against each other and then slowly got rid of the remaining ones, no one even knew that Aphrodite was still alive." Gabrielle remained quiet at this, she knew that Ares hadn't killed anyone in this realm because she knew how they had really died.

The bard's eyes softened slightly as her friend's name was mentioned however, she turned her attention back ahead, they were slowly coming closer to the center of the mountain a double set of magnificently carved stone steps in front of them. The steps to the left led up, there were stone mountains and clouds leading up and occasionally interrupted by vertically grooved pillars. The stairs leading down showed the same mountains and then dipped down below the many layers of the earth. Each layer was a brilliantly colored granite that steadily grew darker and thicker as it went down.

Gabrielle felt her heart beat quicken with every step down deeper into the mountain, she could feel the air around them growing cooler and thicker. The moments passed and the women finally found themselves at the bottom of the large staircase. Large sconces along both sides of the hall in front of them lit up as Gabrielle stepped down from the last step, the Amazon's paused for a moment. Expecting something other than just light to come with the sudden change. When they realized that nothing else was happening they began to move forward again cautiously.

Gabrielle could feel a shift in the air around her, they had come to a corner and she slowly peeked her head around the edge. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell upon the same stretch of hallway that had been in her dream. A small brightly lit chamber with a pedestal in the center, the black urn on top.

Ephiny's eyes widened as Gabrielle rushed forward suddenly, the small blonde tearing ahead of the group and rushing straight for the small chamber ahead of them.

"Gabrielle, wait! Be careful! It could be a trap!"

Aella swung her bow around and grabbed an arrow in case of an attacker, the rest of the women moved towards their friend making it into the chamber not long after she did.

Gabrielle tried to keep her hands from shaking as she slid her fingertips gently across the top of the urn, her hands finally ceasing their trembling as her fingers tightened around the cool container.

"What's that?" Solari whispered, Ephiny elbowed her gently in the ribs and the girl immediately shut her mouth tightly.

Gabrielle felt the room fading away as she moved to remove the lid, her fingers beginning to shake again as she snapped open the first small latch, and then the second. The lid popped up slightly from the bottom as the second latch clicked open, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves the bard slowly lifted the piece away. Ephiny watched the shoulders of her friend slump momentarily before going rigid, the bard let out a loud and painful scream before throwing the urn at the far wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces as it impacted against the granite, the Amazon's flinched at the sounds and Ephiny moved forward to comfort Gabrielle.

"What was in there?"

"Nothing." Gabrielle whispered in a listless voice, Solari glanced towards Aella and Leah who were watching with sympathetic eyes.

"What was supposed to be in there...?"

"Xena's ashes, or something. Just SOMETHING, ANYTHING." Gabrielle cried, her voice cracking as she fought off the surge of emotions that were currently wracking her body. Ephiny moved towards the other blonde to comfort her but Gabrielle held out a hand towards her, "No, stay back. Just give me a second..."

Biting her lip Ephiny did as she was told, her expression sad as she watched her friend move over to where most of the urn's shards now lay sprawled across the cool granite floor. Gabrielle crouched down to the floor, her fingertips brushing against the edge of one of the largest pieces. She could see her own eyes, angry and filled with pain staring back at her.

After a few moments had passed in silence Ephiny was just about to move to comfort Gabrielle when the smaller woman rose to her full height and turned towards the only other exit to the small chamber. "Alright, let's go." She said in a soft and calm voice, the other women followed in silence.

With each new corridor that they entered more and more sconces burst into life, their flames licking hungrily at the cold air.

The smaller corridor suddenly doubled in width and Gabrielle noticed a large set of doors off to her left, the bard moved to open the doors but Aella shook her head with a wide smile. "Allow me..."

Gabrielle smiled back, although it was partially forced she was glad to allow Aella the job of opening the doors that towered over the both of them. The other Amazon grunted as she pulled the heavy doors open and apart, a gust of cool air moved past the Amazons and they found themselves staring wide eyed at one of several storing locations for Hephaestus' expertly crafted weapons. Aella moved into the chamber first, her expression giddy as she looked over all of the dangerous weapons lining almost every inch of the stone walls.

"I don't think I've seen Aella this excited in a while..." Ephiny said in surprise, Solari chuckled slightly.

"I don't think I've seen Aella this excited_ ever_." The two women laughed for a moment, and Ephiny felt her joy increase as she noticed the genuine smile playing across Gabrielle's lips as she too made her way into the weapon room.

xxxxx

Cyane dipped her head into the Xena's tent, relieved to see the conqueror bent over her desk, staring intently at the map beneath her fingertips.

"Any news from Kokino?" Xena asked without raising her head, Cyane sighed, she never could sneak up on the dark haired woman.

"No, do you think something's happened?"

Xena tapped her finger against the map thoughtfully before finally sitting back in her chair, "Not to them but Callisto has most likely made a meal of our messenger..." Xena fought back a chuckle as Cyane's lip curled up at the comment, "Alti and Callisto will most likely allow them into their destination before attacking... They'll want to catch them off guard, Alti's no fighter. Even with a skilled fighter like Callisto she knows that their group is at a disadvantage against Amazon's personally trained by both you and myself."

"Aren't you worried that they're not skilled enough? Yes we trained them but other than Aella and Ephiny... The others are no where near our skill levels, even on their best days."

Xena's eyes narrowed at the blonde, the blue seemed to grow colder. "I wouldn't have sent them if I didn't trust them. Not to mention... Alti and Callisto know better than to kill _my_ people, it's the girl they're after."

Cyane's eyes narrowed at this, "She has a name... What's gotten into you, Xena?"

The conqueror's lips drew into a tight line, she averted her eyes before standing suddenly and rising to her full height. "I am growing tired Cyane... Of not knowing who to trust, I fight so hard every day to keep my destiny in my hands. And yet... I have a God trying to move my hand, the ruler of Rome trying to bait me into war and some woman coming from another world trying to change mine? I don't know what's become of me and it's become tiring."

Cyane moved closer her arms folding tightly over chest, "You care for her, don't you? Or was that just an act?"

Xena's eyes softened slightly and she averted them, "I do, I just wish I knew what she knows. I feel that it would somehow make it easier."

Cyane's eyes softened in response to the shift in the conqueror's body language, "Something else is going on, what is it Xena?"

"I've been having odd dreams Cyane, dreams in which I act like how Gabrielle seems to think that I should. And I don't know that I can be that person... I'm not a hero."

"Xena, just be you. You don't need to be anyone to anyone other than yourself, just be you. That's all that Gabrielle wants too... She hasn't been trying to make you into someone new she's just been trying to show you what has changed from when she knew you."

"How do you know that for sure, Cyane? Did you know me then too? That's where it get's confusing... I don't know her and yet I am supposed to trust her... I feel compelled to trust her."

"I hate too give you too much credit... Because I know what it does to your ego... But you're usually not wrong Xena, go with you're instincts." Cyane said softly, her hand gripping the conqueror's shoulder as she moved closer to the obviously stressed woman.

Xena smiled at her friend and embraced her tightly for a moment, "Thanks, I needed this talk."

"No problem... Just, come to me if you need someone to talk to alright? You know that I'm here, and I'm sure Gabrielle will talk to you about this when she gets back too. You need to tell her how you feel, how it's making you feel."

Xena nodded, her eyes lowered to the grain in the table below her left hand. Her teeth teasing the the nail of her right thumb, "Yeah, I'll do that."

xxxxx

Solari grumbled as she adjusted the hilt of her new sword, the metal glinting as the light from the nearest torch dancing off of the new weapon. "Why do these have to be so damn heavy? Maybe I should have just stuck to my old blade..."

Aella snorted slightly, her muscles flexing as she admired her new spear, "No way, not over these weapons. That would be insane, these can cut your old blade in half without trying."

"Yeah, well, not all of us are as strong as three men and as tall as a tree Aella."

Solari was about to respond when Gabrielle stopped suddenly, she was just about to round a corner but instead she held her hand up signalling for the others to be quiet. The group immediately grew silent and approached their leader, "What is it?" Ephiny whispered, leaning as close as she could to her shorter friend.

"I'm not quite sure, I thought I heard something, there's another door down there... And I just want to be careful."

Ephiny nodded, the other amazons nodded as well, their hands creeping towards their weapons. The group moved forward carefully, Ephiny and Leah grabbing a handle each and pulling the doors open slowly. Gabrielle and Aella watched as the wide open chamber came into view, the sconces lining the walls bursting to life as the air from the chamber was released into the corridor. Aella relaxed when the entire chamber was lit, and empty. In the center there was a large opening that lead into one of the higher levels, light came down and landed almost perfectly over a large rectangular pool of water.

"A bathing area?" Aella asked, Gabrielle nodded her head.

"For the dungeons, yes." The bard glanced in both directions before chewing at her lip, if the dungeons were anything like the rest of the God's domain then both directions would lead to the chambers that they were looking for. The thought that she couldn't help but allow to the front of her mind was the fact that there seemed to be only one way into them... And that didn't bode well given their pursuers.

"We don't have much time, left or right?" She asked, the women looked back and forth before answering.

"Right."

The amazon's moved quickly, their leader having reminded them of their time constraint. They checked each cell as they went to no avail, each was empty and appeared to have been for some time. Gabrielle was just about to lose hope when they came to another set of large, thick double doors. These doors were latched with an extremely thick lock compared to the others that they'd gone through previously, hands shaking Gabrielle nodded towards Aella.

"You're up, have fun."

Aella smirked wildly, "I thought you'd never ask."

She drew her arms and the spear of Hephaestus back letting out a low cry as she twisted her body, jolting the spear forward with one quick and powerful movement. Sparks flew up from the lock as the blade cut into the opposing metal, with another grunt Aella twisted the weapon and then wrenched it back. The head of the spear cut the top of the lock in half, the heavier bottom making a loud racket as it collided with and then slid across the granite floor.

"Keys are for fools." Aella said proudly, Gabrielle shook her head and moved to open the doors but Aella stopped her, "Allow me."

Solari rolled her eyes and Leah chuckled slightly as Aella pulled the doors open for their leader, Gabrielle's eyes widened as they fell upon the room that lie just past Aella's broad shoulders.

Chained across from each other she took in the forms of two of her closest friends, Aphrodite and Hercules.

xxxxx

"Brutus, go fetch Xena's little bird, it's time for him to return to his roost, don't you think?"

"Yes Caesar... He should be ready to transport by now, I'll have the men cut him down." Brutus sighed as he freed himself from Caesar's presence, he noticed that the man's usually cool and calm demeanor became quite unpleasant whenever the conqueror was involved. He stared up at the young man's crucified form for a second before nodding to the soldier posted as guard, "Cut him down, Caesar wants him to be returned to Xena."

The man nodded, several other men rushed over to see Caesar's bidding done as quickly as possible. As they were preparing the cart that would be pulling the body of the slain messenger as well as some of the villager's who had sided with Xena over Caesar a sudden commotion broke out. Brutus turned quickly, his sword drawn as he approached the scene. His eyes widened as they fell upon the messenger, who stood over the slain body of a Roman soldier.

"How..."

"Brutus, sir! He... He just sat up and started attacking!"

"This is impossible!" Brutus exclaimed, the confusion clearly written across his features.

Caesar pushed through his men, his hand falling on Brutus' shoulder. "What is going on here, Brutus?"

"I-I'm not quite sure..." The second in command stammered, his eyes moving towards the man that he'd killed.

"Caesar, good of you to join us." The corpse said with a smirk, Caesar's right brow lifted up into his bangs, a smirk of his own pulling at his lips.

The Romans could clearly see the pale and almost transparent skin devoid of blood, the remaining red liquid now thick and heavily encrusting the man's clothing.

"Xena will not fight you..." The corpse whispered, it's movements slow and jerky, as if rigor still held some grip over it's reanimated limbs.

"And you expect to do what? Talk me to death? Obviously this is some trick... Cleverly devised by the conqueror so that she doesn't have to face my army in battle, I do not believe it... Nor you and I will kill you by my own hand if necessary."

The bloodless lips pulled into a smirk and suddenly the man's entire form was engulfed in flames, the Romans let out cries of surprise before gathering tightly around their leader. Caesar watched the man's form closely as the body once again began to take shape behind the hungry blue and orange flames.

"Mars... I see, so the rumors are true. You are allied to Xena... Pity."

With a snap of his fingers Ares removed the flames and was restored to his previous form, his leather vest and facial hair perfectly in place. "The pity would be if you didn't listen, Caesar. You have potential, don't waste it. I may be supporting Xena but that doesn't mean I don't like your work..."

The Romans stared back and forth between their leader and the God, some of them sheathing their weapons, some dropping to their knees out of fear and others too scared to move. Caesar merely laughed and turned from the God of War, "I didn't think Xena would stoop to such a low, sending a God to try to intimidate me instead of fighting me herself. Pathetic."

Ares shook his head, pleased to see that the Roman had decided to back down rather than bring about his own demise.

Ares glanced over towards Brutus who still stood staring wide eyed at the God, the celestial being gave a deep laugh before disappearing with a shower of sparks.

xxxxx

"Hercules!" Gabrielle exclaimed as the approached the man, she felt fear grip her when at first there was no response but as she drew closer she could see him beginning to stir. He blinked several times and stared at her in a state of groggy confusion, "Are you alright?"

"W-who are you...?" The demigod asked, his voice thick and husky as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

Gabrielle smiled, willing back the emotions that were beginning to build in her throat. "A friend, I promise. Now lets get you out of these... Aella, can you get these off of Hercules for me?"

The amazon approached quickly, her spear ready, "It would be an honor." She said, her voice filled ever so slightly with awe as she recognized finally where she was and the company she was soon to be keeping.

The spear let off a shower of sparks but Aella was able to successfully sever the chain holding the two heavy shackles in place, Aella grinned at her handy work.

"Thank you..." Hercules said with a smile as the two women helped him to his feet, Gabrielle noticed that Ephiny, Solari and Leah had done the same for Aphrodite and were currently trying to wake the Goddess up.

"I don't mean to be rude... But how were they able to hold you? Wouldn't you be able to free yourself from Hephaestus' shackles?" Aella asked, Gabrielle nodded, agreeing in the other amazon's confusion.

"I think they were enchanted... Either that or I was drugged... All I know is I already feel much better now that some of them has been broken... Hopefully it will wear off enough that I'll be able to break myself and Aphrodite out so that we can be back at full strength... Thank you for rescuing us, I was beginning to think no one would ever come..."

Aella glanced towards Gabrielle, "I don't think anyone would have if it weren't for this one, she was the one who led this rescue party."

Hercules placed a large, calloused hand on the bard's shoulder. "Thank you friend, it is truly appreciated."

Gabrielle was about to respond when Ephiny yelled across the wide chamber, "I hate to break this up! But we have to go, now! Aphrodite isn't doing so well, and if they catch up..."

Gabrielle nodded, Hercules furrowed his brow in confusion. "They?"

"Alti and Callisto." She responded simply before nodding to Aella, "We have to go, c'mon."

Hercules nodded and moved to follow the two women, the group moved quickly, Hercules having taken on the burden of carrying Aphrodite. Gabrielle swore under her breath as the realization began to sink in, there was no other way out. They had to come back the way they had come and they would most likely be met by Alti and Callisto, the bard could feel her heart sinking. Aphrodite would be no help to them, the Goddess had been in and out of consciousness since they'd cut her down and Hercules was only now getting to halfway to his normal strength.

She noticed Ephiny watching her closely and the other woman's expression confirmed that she was thinking the exact same thing, they made their way back into the large open bathing chamber. Once they'd made sure no one was there Gabrielle looked towards Solari, "Here, put this through the handles of the door! We need to buy ourselves some time... If we can get Aphrodite enough time to re-cooperate she can just transport all of us out of here! In the mean time, Ephiny, Leah! I want you two to look around this chamber and see if there are maybe any other forms of exit... But I doubt that there will be, this place was built for the Gods. They can move in and out of places in a matter of seconds so I doubt they would bother walking to begin with... And they wouldn't want a whole bunch of ways out of a cell, we were lucky that there was even a way in."

Solari grit her teeth as the heavy blade and sheath collided with her chest, "I could have just used my own you know..." She muttered as she turned and headed off towards the far door, Aella bent over Aphrodite.

"I don't know why she isn't awake yet... She should have been awake before Hercules given the fact that he's only a partial God... Unless they had to strengthen whatever drug or spell they placed on her."

Gabrielle's frown deepened as she brushed a lock of hair free from her friend's forehead, the Goddess' beautiful face was marred with dirt and grime. Her body littered with small bruises and scratches. "What happened to her?"

"Ares... He was angry with her, said that she was trying to foil his plans for Xena..."

"Foil them? How?"

"She refused to match the two of them up, she said that there was someone else... The bond was too strong for even her to sever."

Gabrielle stared sadly at Aphrodite, she bent down and carefully kissed the other woman's forehead. "I'm sorry..."

The bard's eyes flew open as the entire chamber suddenly shook, the large shift was followed by a blood curdling scream.

"Solari!" Ephiny cried, the amazon's and Hercules watched in horror was the woman was ripped apart by a terrifyingly large creature. The face although partially concealed by it's horrific attack appeared to be that of a large feline, a thick mane covered it's neck and went down slightly over it's shoulders. From the middle of it's back sprouted the head of a goat, the long sharp horns seemed to shine eerily in the light being let off by the many torches in the chamber. The long, thick tail of the beast danced and flicked back and forth as it tore into it's meal. A mouth finally showing itself as the head of a snake became more apparent.

"What the hell is that thing?" Aella asked her expression filled with disgust as she readied an arrow, Hercules shook his head.

"I don't know." The demigod cried before running straight for the beast, Aella stared after the man in shock.

"The man who's fought almost every beast and creature doesn't know what that thing is? What about you Gabrielle, any ideas?" Aella asked through grit teeth as she let her arrow fly, she cursed even louder when the arrow merely skidded off of the thick fur and hide of the animal before sliding across the granite floor.

"... It may be a Chimera... I remember hearing a story about a strange beast similar to this in my old world, I believe it was Bellerophon who slew it..."

Aella hung her head for a second, "A great warrior like that was the one who slew it? Wonderful, those are huge sandals to fill and I haven't the feet for it! If only Herc was at full strength..."

Gabrielle remained silent but ran full force after the demigod, her hands for a second moving towards her sai but she decided against it. Knowing that the normal metal would do nothing to the beast's hide. Aella was soon at her side, she handed Gabrielle one of the handcrafted Hephaestus blades that the group had gathered in the weapons room. "Here, I have the spear."

Gabrielle nodded her thanks and then glanced over towards Epiny and Leah, "Get Aphrodite and keep her safe! Don't leave her side unless it's absolutely necessary!"

Ephiny nodded although Gabrielle could tell they were both in extreme pain over the loss of Solari, she averted her eyes still trying to keep her own emotions in check over the loss of their friend.

When they got closer Gabrielle could see that Hercules was attempting to wrestle the beast, he had managed to move it away from Solari's body but upon their arrival the woman's soul had already departed her body. Gabrielle lowered herself to the body quickly her fingers pulling the eyelids down gently, "I'm sorry..." She whispered before rising to join Hercules and Aella in the fight, she watched as a light began to form in the back of the beast's mouth.

"HERCULES! Watch out! It breathes fire!"

The demigod barely had time to dip his head as he held the jaws back with the chain of his shackles, the teeth gnashed against the metal with a horrible screech but neither the teeth or the metal gave way. Hercules cried out as the metal grew hot from the flames, "Okay, it definitely does! What do you want me to do about this?" He cried out, Gabrielle bit her lip, trying her best to remember the story from so many years ago.

Aella slashed away at the beast's neck and legs as Hercules kept it from moving around but even the blade forged by a God barely cut into the creature, Gabrielle thinking quickly threw her body at the back of the Chimera. The goat head tried it's best to stick her with one of it's long horns but she managed to slide past with only a scratch, holding onto one of the sharp pieces of bone. As soon as she had a good enough grip she felt the muscles underneath of her shifting rapidly, Hercules let out a pained grunt as the Chimera began to buck and writhe in his grip.

"Gabrielle! What're you doing?" Aella gasped, the bard smiled as she tried to hold her breath from the putrid smell of sulfur coming off of the coarse fur beneath her cheek.

"Just be ready! Hercules, you need to make sure Aella has a clear shot! The spear has to go directly down her throat, trust me!" Aella watched as the bard slowly began to unsheathe the sword she'd given her just moments before, her right hand still tightly clutching onto the goat's horn. "Don't stand directly in front of her until I tell you to and watch out, I'm about to really piss her off! And Herc! Be ready for some fire!"

With that Gabrielle let out a loud cry, her left arm almost happy to release the weight of the heavy blade as she thrust it down towards the back of the Chimera. The beast let out an enraged roar as the blade slid deep into it's back due to the close range and significantly shorter fur, Gabrielle let out a surprised scream as the snake head's jaws met the thick sole of her boot. She grit her teeth and kicked out at the very unhappy tail, her eyes darting back every few seconds towards the other end of the creature. She could see and feel the flames as the Chimera attempted to free itself from it's assailants.

"GABRIELLE!" Aella cried, the bard glanced back over the flames brewing not far beneath her back that was now slick with sweat.

"Is the back of the mouth beginning to glow yet?"

"It is now-" Aella started but she was cut off, Gabrielle gave another loud cry as she tried to keep the snake from biting her.

"NOW! There has to be a flame building, do it now!"

Aella thrust her spear forward and down the throat of the beast with a loud amazon war cry, she watched the dark eyes of the creature widen for a second before the entire body went rigid. The flames licking hungrily at the spear shaft and the back of the throat stopping in their tracks, Hercules wrenched his chain free from the jaws before moving out of the way of the collapsing body. Aella and Hercules both watched as dark, thick blood pooled from the creatures mouth followed by liquid metal from the spear.

Aella wiped the sweat from her brow before kicking the dead creature in the side of the head, "That's for my sister you disgusting bitch." She growled before turning to smile at Hercules, "Thanks for the help... Solari would have appreciated it."

"I wish there was more I could have done... I'm really sorry for your loss, it was you that brought the beast down though. Not me." He said with a smile, Aella smiled back but she couldn't fight the tears back anymore. The two of them turned back toward Gabrielle, the bard looked exhausted, Hercules offered her a warm smile. "Thanks, we couldn't have done that without you."

"I always told my mother that being a bard would come in handy..." Gabrielle responded with a smile, she looked up to see Ephiny and Leah approaching with puffy red eyes, Aphrodite's limp form supported between their bodies.

"I'll check on Aphrodite," Aella said in a quick and quiet whisper, Gabrielle nodded after her and moved to embrace Ephiny.

"Shhh... You don't want to see her, not like that." Gabrielle said holding her friend tightly as the sobs began to wrack her body, Leah turned away from the carnage of the vicious attack and wrapped her arms tightly around the other two women.

"I need to see her Gabrielle... I need to say goodbye."

"We can come back and get her body for a proper burial after this is all over... I promise, we will."

"I still need to see her, please..." Ephiny whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to pull away. Gabrielle lowered her eyes before loosening her grip, she watched sadly as Ephiny moved over to Solari's body.

Hercules moved over towards the Chimera, not really sure who to turn to during the obviously very emotional loss he decided to inspect the beast to see if there was anything he could use in the future as a cure or possibly a weapon. Gabrielle dug the palms of her hands into her eyes as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to continue falling, as her hands left her line of view the bard felt her world slowing.

She noticed the sword that Solari had put through the door handles lying on the granite floor, and the door itself opening. She tried to scream but her voice was no where to be found. Callisto moved quickly, her blade burying itself in her chest before Aella even knew what was happening. The amazon tried to turn her head but Callisto grabbed her by the neck and held her firmly in place as Alti moved in to finish the job. Gabrielle felt her hands shaking but moved to remove her sai from her boots, Leah noticed Gabrielle's movements and quickly found herself watching a second of her friends die.

Leah felt her body stiffen but she knew she'd have to move as soon as she saw Gabrielle trying to disarm Callisto, the bard's world was still moving in slow motion, she could see the flash of Callisto's sword as the taller woman tried to overpower her.

She could hear Ephiny and Leah yelling in the background, Callisto's blade caught her sai and she watched as her weapon was thrown several feet away from her. Cursing Gabrielle moved to block the attack she knew would follow but Leah used her body to throw the angry warlord off balance, letting out a shriek Callisto began to claw at the brunette with her free hand. Leah hissed as Callisto's blade found her thigh, she soon found herself being pulled to her feet by Ephiny.

Gabrielle felt relief wash over her as she watched Hercules and Ephiny circle a very unhappy Callisto, her eyes then moved back to Aella and the shaman who was slumped over her form. Gabrielle's stomach lurched as she realized what was happening, climbing to her feet she grabbed Alti by her hair and pulled her head back. "Get off of her you bitch." Gabrielle hissed, her lip curling as the irony smell of blood and the smell of rot came wafting out of Alti's open smile.

"Nice to see you... Gabrielle."

The bard's eyes widened as the shaman's skin touched her own, she felt her power being drawn from her body and towards Alti's hand.

"I think your Xena would be quite disappointed to see you... You're becoming a little too much like her, you know?" Alti stroked Gabrielle's cheek with her free hand, the smile widening as she watched the blood transfer from her fingers onto the smaller woman's face.

Gabrielle gasped as her mind was assaulted with images of Xena, pained and full of sorrow over actions she had done... Xena knelt down on one knee praying the night after Perdicus had been buried, the warrior's face was full of such anguish over her failure to save her best friend's new husband. And the shift in Gabrielle's personality after had been almost too much for Xena's good side to handle, _"...Please, don't let the light that shines in her face go out. I couldn't stand the darkness that would follow."_

The scene shifted, the bright sunlight blinding the bard for a moment as she tried to adjust. She could see Callisto's face coming into view, it was contorting in rage as she watched Xena successfully fight off a group of Roman soldiers. The spirit clenched her teeth and hissing slightly as she drew the warrior's chakram and threw it as hard as she could. Gabrielle watched in horror as it struck a sconce on the far wall and ricocheted back, striking Xena in the small of her back. The warrior gasped as her weapon snapped against her back, severing her spine in the process. She could feel her knees giving out as the feeling fled from her lower body, Gabrielle watched, fighting off tears as she saw how Xena's eyes never once left her own. She could see her other self moving into action, grabbing a heavy spear off to her right. She grabbed it without a second thought, the Roman soldier bearing down on her companion with his dagger never saw it coming. The spear caught him right below his sternum, and he fell dead before he hit the ground.

Gabrielle quickly grabbed Xena's sword from the sands at her feet, she then turned and rushed head first into the group of Roman soldiers coming onto the scene, "No! Gabrielle...!"

She could hear Xena's voice, the hope slipping free with her strength.

Gabrielle clenched her teeth and willed herself back to reality, "I'm doing what I have to so that I can survive and bring her back..."

"At the cost of what? Your friends, family...? Your own life? Your blood innocence?" Alti purred bringing her face a little closer, "And here I thought Xena's dark side was sexy, I've never really been one for blondes... But I could make an exception, that expression suits you."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and focused her energy inward, she began to mentally map out the lines of the mehndi, trying her best to remember every intricate detail. Alti watched the bard in confusion, wondering why the angry expression had suddenly dissipated. She suddenly felt a surge of power and then the same power began to draw her strength out of her body and back into the blonde's, her brown eyes widened as the amazon's skin began to glow with an intricately beautiful design.

"Xena's more present in this world than you think, Alti. This is from her." Gabrielle said in a calm voice, twisting her wrist around so that she was now holding Alti's arm, she stood above the shaman and stared down at her. "I haven't lost my way, and you won't convince me otherwise." Her expression remained neutral as she slid her remaining sai into the shaman's neck. A low gurgle escaped passed the other woman's chapped lips, her muddy eyes widening before her body went limp and crumbled to the granite floor.

Gabrielle turned to see Hercules wrenching the sword free of Callisto's hands, she could feel her pulse beginning to calm but then the tension returned. There was a shower of sparks and Hercules was sent flying, Epiny and Leah not far behind. Ares extended his hand down to Callisto, his jaw set tight as he looked over the scene in front of him. "My shaman and my chimera? Someone's been busy..."

Callisto wiped the blood free from her chin, a deep cut in her lip from when she'd been struck by Hercules. "Yeah, that little whore over there is responsible. She's quite the troublemaker, isn't she?"

Gabrielle could feel herself shaking but she dropped her sai and stepped forward, "Leave them alone and take me."

Ares felt a smirk tugging at his lip, despite his losses he was now in the loop and had his prey right where he wanted her. "I believe I've heard you say that before... Gabrielle, nice to see you again. I'm not quite sure how you did it but for some odd reason I just couldn't remember you. Why is that?"

"I thought Gods were supposed to be all knowing?" Gabrielle countered, her eyes flashing over to Callisto who had raised a hand to strike her. "No, she'll get what she has coming to her soon enough. Come Callisto, we're leaving." He placed his hand on Callisto's shoulder before grabbing Gabrielle none to gently by the throat.

"What about the others... Aphrodite?" Callisto questioned in a disappointed tone, Ares watched nonchalantly as Hercules rushed to try to catch them.

"We'll see them again... Soon enough." With that the three of them disappeared in a shower of sparks, Epiny fell to her knees her eyes wide.

Leah stopped and knelt by her side, "Ephiny..."

"No! How could she give herself up like that? After everything that's happened?" Hercules turned back towards them, he shook his head.

"Don't be angry... I think she's on to something. She knew that if she gave herself up no one else would be hurt... And, that would give us the time we need to get Aphrodite awake and feeling better."

Leah nodded, "And she'll be back with Xena, nothing is going to happen to her if he takes her back to camp... You know that, Cyane and Xena wouldn't allow for it to."

Ephiny nodded but couldn't help but glance back over the bodies left in the chamber, "We have to give them their proper burials before we leave... We owe them that." Hercules nodded, and moved over to Aphrodite.

"I agree, you two get her, I'll carry the others. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>OH MAN. So much time and work has gone into just this chapter alone, I am so sorry this story isn't wrapped up yet, I'd probably add another 1,000 words just explaining how crazy my life has been lately. So instead, just know it's been a wild last couple of months and not really in a good way.<p>

I hope that this chapter has wrapped some things up that may have been brought up in previous reviews, if not I will wrap them up after the story is completed. Two more chapters guys! *Dead*

I just pulled an all nighter... And I need a nap before I go to work, if I get called in... I got called off the last three days. Hence why I actually had some time to work on this.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay again, I've been planning but I haven't been able to work on this as much as I wanted to... AND THIS CHAPTER HAS GIVEN ME SO MUCH TROUBLE. I started it out finally and was so pleased with how smoothly it was going, then I got to like 2000 words and had a brain fart. Fantastic. haha.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open slowly, the sunlight streaming in from above her making her quickly regret the decision. Her arms were screaming to be lowered but heavy manacles held them above her head to the cool stone wall behind her. Flexing her hands and fingers in an attempt to regain some of the feeling in them the blonde glanced around the small stone cell. Her eyes still were still adjusting to the light but it was all quickly coming in to focus. It was obvious she was in a castle of some sort, the bland grey stones were certainly not something the Gods would ever have used in Mount Olympus.<p>

She tried to think back to what she remembered last but the image was broken, Callisto had been here... In this cell. Her shrill voice demanding answers and when none came her hand had quickly found the smaller blonde's head.

Looking around more Gabrielle tried to see if there was any chance for escape, she frowned deeply as she realized the chances were extremely slim if there were any at all. The manacles were thick and appeared to be in good condition. The only window was high above her head, and the only door into or out of the cell was thick wood and heavy metal. Letting her head hang with a sigh the young woman attempted to keep her mind clear as she waited for something to happen.

xxx

Gabrielle's right eye opened slowly, she had heard some low whispers outside of her cell door. Quickly followed by the sound of someone rustling through a key ring. Finally the heavy lock clicked open and torch light flickered in from the hallway. A long shadow fell over the prisoner but her eyes remained locked on the set of boots that had just come into view, her heart skipped a beat.

"Up, I know you aren't sleeping." Xena's voice said coolly, Gabrielle's chin moved quickly away from her chest.

Her smile faded just as fast as it had come, the expression written across Xena's face was more than enough to tell her the Conqueror was in a foul mood. Clenching her teeth the bard stared hard at the older woman in an attempt to read more into her expression but the icy eyes held nothing but contempt.

"Remove her shackles from the wall but keep those manacles on, I don't want her having her hands free in case she escapes."

The guard nodded before doing as he was told, Gabrielle gave a small sigh of relief as her arms fell to her sides. The heavy chain colliding with her lap was nothing compared to the feeling of a million needles filling her still numb limbs. The woman had little time to regain her composure however, as she soon found herself being hauled to her feet by the guard.

"Take her to my chamber and make sure no one goes in and out but me. Am I understood?" Xena asked in a low and even voice, the guard once again nodded.

"Yes Conqueror, it shall be done."

Xena glanced towards the blonde one more time before turning on her heel and marching out into the hallway, the click of her boots echoing off of the stone walls before slowly growing more and more faint.

Pulling Gabrielle into the hallway roughly, the man stopped a second to pull the door shut before heading in the opposite side of the hallway that Xena had gone. The walked down the passage for several moments before rounding up a flight of steps, down two more long corridors before going up a second set of stairs.

The entire time they'd been on the move Gabrielle had been trying to rationalize an escape attempt but her own mind quickly beat down the idea, in case Xena was merely acting and was actually leading her out of the lions den and into protection.

Chewing on her lip and hoping that she was right the blonde cast a glance towards the man leading her towards the Conqueror's chambers, "Where am I?"

"Corinth." The man responded simply, Gabrielle's brows rose behind her bangs.

The woman remained silent as she digested the information, trying to understand how Xena was in Corinth and why she'd let Callisto torture her for information.

_'Maybe she hadn't arrived yet... Ares had to have brought her here, there's no other way she would have gotten back so fast...'_ But the thought of Ares aiding in Xena's getting here didn't really add up either, since Callisto and Ares were working together. _ 'Unless...'_

"In here, now. The Conqueror will return in a candle mark or so, she's finishing business. You are to remain in here until she returns, if you attempt escape your life is forfeit. Understood?"

Gabrielle nodded, grumbling a bit as the man pushed her roughly inside before slamming the thick door behind her.

Once she'd regained balance she raised her eyes to the room around her and the breath caught in her lungs. It wasn't so much a room but something the size of her parent's entire house. The walls were the same bland grey stone but they were decorated with weapons, scrolls, vials, furs, mirrors and even a large ornate fireplace. Closest to the entrance of the room was what appeared to be Xena's study. A large desk was in the middle of what looked to be the space that was reserved solely for the study. A head of her was a doorway without a door but a divide that was pulled back that led into the next part but the bard paused a moment a shelf off to her right catching her attention.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she approached the scrolls that lined the shelves, her fingers moving gently against the slightly aged parchment. She could see by coloration that one section of the shelves was significantly older and upon inspection found that they were mostly older maps. Mixed in with them were newer maps that Xena had most likely crafted herself. A heavy broad sword was the only weapon in this part of the Conqueror's private chamber, the bard stared at the blade for a moment before it dawned on her what significance it held to Xena.

"Lyceus..." Gabrielle whispered, watching her own expression sadden as she looked over the blade that her lover's brother had once wielded.

Moving away from the blade and the study Gabrielle made her way through the doorway and into the main room, the bed that had been in Xena's tent was nothing compared to the bed in her bedroom. It was huge, king size was an understatement. The bed was heavily adorned with pillows and various blankets. The blankets being a mixture of thick furs and soft silk, nothing but the best for the Conqueror of the known world.

More weapons and shields lined this section of the room, many of them scratched and chipped but well shined. Gabrielle guessed that these were most likely a mixture of weapons wielded by Xena as well as the weapons that had once belonged to her conquered foes.

An extremely large shield hung over the fire place, two tapestries hung on either side. The bard had to take a seat on the bed for a moment to take in all of the luxuries. Once she had she took a moment to inhale deeply, realizing that the bed held the smell of Xena. The nostalgic scent sent a shiver down her spine, she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed it. Green eyes saddened slightly as they followed the blonde's fingers across the fur blanket below her. Heaving a sigh Gabrielle turned her glistening eyes back towards the room in an attempt to distract herself.

Her eyes moved over to the small lounging couch that sat in front of the fireplace. A bowl of fruit nearly overflowing sat atop the couch, her stomach quickly giving her the desired distraction.

The blonde made her way over to the couch where the fireplace warmed her tired body and the fresh fruit quieted her stomach. After eating, Gabrielle found her eye lids beginning to droop. She laid the bowl carefully on the rug before stretching out on the couch, her minds racing did nothing to keep her from slipping into Morpheus' realm.

xxx

Xena opened the door to her chamber, her emotions were running wild. As was her mind, the usually stoic woman was overwhelmed and her mind was definitely feeling the pressure. She glanced around the study, mildly surprised that Gabrielle was not seated at the desk, scroll in hand. Shaking her head the warrior realized how foolish that was, she hadn't seen Gabrielle writing, she'd only dreamt it. How much of the Gabrielle that was here was in the dreams, was it the same as the Xena she saw and the self she knew?

Dark brows furrowing the Conqueror removed her cloak, folding it before laying it down on her desk. Her boots quickly found themselves removed as well and placed neatly by the door, moving silently to the doorway leading to her bedroom the Conqueror paused.

Gabrielle lay peacefully stretched out across her couch, the fireplace was almost embers but the light still danced off of the golden hair. For a moment the Conqueror felt sadness at the other woman's state, her bangs were tinged red with dried blood, and her clothing was dirty and ripped. Moving over to her in her moment of weakness the dark warrior towered over the smaller woman's sleeping form.

But the moment was fleeting and was gone almost as quick as it had come on, the cold blue eyes lingered for a moment. On the necklace.

Curling her lip up Xena quickly pulled the necklace free of the sleeping blonde's neck, Gabrielle's brows furrowed for a moment but she did not wake. Throwing the necklace Xena turned and moved into her wash room, a body slave not present the warrior simply washed her face and smoothed down her hair. She watched her reflection in the mirror as she finished, searching, hoping to find the woman that she so often saw in her dreams.

Snarling she kicked over the bucket closest to her, she didn't know who she was anymore. She could see what people wanted her to be but she didn't see any of those people when she looked into her own eyes.

xxx

Aphrodite's eyes fluttered open slowly, her hand moving to her forehead as she sat up.

"Herc?" She asked in a quiet voice, the demigod popped his head into the tent his expression immediately brightening.

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like I was kicked in the face by a stampede of Centaurs..." She grumbled, she then leaned to the side in an attempt to see around the large man.

"Where are we?"

"We're on the road, a day or so away from Mount Olympus." He responded, placing a large hand on her shoulder before sitting down on the furs next to her.

The blonde's brows furrowed, "...Where's Ares?" She asked in a small voice, the fear clearly visible in her eyes.

Hercules shook his head with a frown, "I'm not sure, last we saw he was disappearing in a flash of sparks with Callisto and Gabrielle-"

"What! What do you mean he has Gabrielle?" She gasped, the Goddess moved to get to her feet but still not at full strength she staggered but found herself supported by Hercules' strong arms.

"Yes, she let him take her so that we could escape..."

The Goddess remained silent for a moment, her teeth worrying her lips as she considered her next move. "We need to get to her, as soon as I've got my strength back..."

xxx

Gabrielle sat up groggily, she'd almost forgotten she was wearing the heavy manacles.

"You know, I didn't miss you as much as I thought I would..."

The blonde jumped, her eyes searching for a moment to find where the Conqueror was but they quickly found their answer. Leaning casually against her large headboard the older woman was staring intently at something in her fingers, her eyes moved up finally. They were cold, empty and lined with dark circles.

"Really? It doesn't look like you've been getting much sleep..."

"No, I haven't. My dreams haunt me, _you_ haunt me."

Gabrielle moved forward slowly, it was obvious that the older woman was emotionally unstable. She wondered if the trip to Mount Olympus was really turning out to be worthwhile given the recent events.

"I'm sorry... I know it must be hard-"

"You don't know anything!" Xena howled suddenly, her voice dripping with malice as she threw the dagger she'd had in her hand. The metal made a loud clammer as it slid across the rug and finally over the rough stone floor passed Gabrielle's bare feet.

The bard moved forward slowly, her eyes never leaving Xena's. Her muscles were stretched taunt in anticipation, in case Xena had a second dagger nearby. The darker haired woman looked crazed, Gabrielle could actually feel fear building as she drew closer to the warrior.

Xena's eyes narrowed as Gabrielle came to a sudden halt, the blonde had also broken eye contact. The warrior followed the emerald gaze to her neck, her fingers tracing the wooden pieces of the bard's necklace.

Gabrielle's fingers traced the spot of her own neck where the necklace had been just a candle mark ago, for a split second when the two women's eyes met again something shifted in the warrior's eyes. A warmth sparked in the icy blue eyes, a warmth that belonged to a Xena that both of them were beginning to fear had completely disappeared.

Without hesitation the smaller woman moved forward and closed the distance between them, she pushed Xena back against the headboard. The warrior allowed herself to be pushed back but as soon as their lips met she took control of the situation, she reversed their positions. Pinning Gabrielle to the bed beneath them, their lips met roughly. The two of them clawing at each other in an attempt to be closer, Gabrielle was so caught up in the sudden passion she almost didn't notice the hot tears on her cheeks. Her eyes opened to see Xena's for a split second, they were red, puffy and dark rimmed. They stared at her sadly but the moment was brief. The conqueror pushed herself off of the bed, she lingered for a moment, her arms fully extended as she held herself above the breathless blonde. Gabrielle gave her a sad look but Xena merely climbed down from the large bed and headed back towards her study, the blonde could hear muted conversation but couldn't make any of it out.

A quiet Xena reentered the room, she took a seat on the couch by the fireplace her back to the amazon. Just as the blonde was moving to join her, the sound of the heavy door leading into the study could be heard, Gabrielle glanced to the doorway. A tall woman with short hair had entered, something clutched in her pale hands. She wore a simple white long tunic like dress that extended down to mid thigh, a thick silver and purple sash lined her waist. And modest silver jewelry decorated both arms and ankles.

"Highness, you requested a bath? I have them starting the hot water, Gia and Keres will be up shortly to assist as well."

The body slave moved to sit next to the conqueror, the small brush she'd held in her hand coming into view. Gabrielle remained silent on the bed, watching as the woman calmly brushed the hair of the warrior. After a moment or so, Xena's body seemed to become significantly less stiff.

The minutes continued to pass silence until finally the body slave glanced over her shoulder towards Gabrielle, "Will she be joining you, highness?" The woman asked.

Gabrielle's brows rose behind her bangs, her eyes shifting over towards Xena. The conqueror remained quiet for a moment before finally speaking up, "If she so desires, she could definitely use a bath."

xxx

Ares sat on his thrown, after his scolding from Xena earlier he had decided that it was best to return to Mount Olympus. Callisto paced back and forth impatiently at his extended silence, "Ares! At least let me hunt down those two Amazons, only Hercules and Aphrodite need to make it back to Corinth, right?" The white blonde warrior hissed through clenched teeth, her energy was high after interrogating Xena's little pet. The girl had made her job all the more enjoyable when she decided to refuse to answer. But Ares had made sure that Callisto didn't get too aggressive with her torture.

"No, Xena's already upset that the other two were killed. Do you really think she'd take lightly to more bodies?" He growled, his dark eyes moving to meet the brown ones staring him down.

Callisto lifted her lip up into a rather unattractive sneer, "Why do you care what that buffoon thinks? She's gone completely bat shit crazy Ares, you can't tell me you haven't noticed it. She's become worse than that damn shaman of yours was..."

"Speaking of my shaman, how the hell could you let her die before we agreed? She hadn't reached the peak of her power and was a very intricate part of my plan, Callisto."

"It was her own damned fault, she directly antagonized the little mouse." Callisto spat in return, "She couldn't tell you who the brat was anyway so what does it matter?"

Ares shook his head slightly, his thumb and forefinger pressing on the bridge of his nose. "The three of them are connected. Why do you think Xena is so unstable and confused? Not only is having Gabrielle here triggering memories but Alti was triggering the negative ones. With so many conflicting views and versions of herself manifesting in her mind... Xena becomes weak, malleable." The God responded in an exasperated tone, Callisto's brown eyes widened.

"You wanted her to go crazy?" She asked, a sadistic grin beginning to spread across her face. She approached the throne and it's occupant, straddling the leather clad man. "How devious..." She purred, her right hand supporting her weight on the back of the throne as she leaned in close to the now more interested God.

"She'll find that I am the only thing that can calm her mind, bringing her right into my arms." He spoke softly, the blonde considered retracting at this but remained still for a moment. After careful consideration she leaned in closer, her lips just inches from the man's.

"Why waste so much time and effort... When you have a willing body right here for your _desires_?" She asked, putting emphasis on the last word. Her left hand finding it's way to the man's inner thigh, it began to wander over the tight leather pants.

Ares could feel his body responding to the woman above him, he'd been denied the more carnal pleasures of his immortal life for quite some time. And Xena was still not willing to relent to his persistent pursuit, giving in to his desires he roughly forced the woman's head down. Her lips crashing into his as he brought her entire body closer, Callisto smiled inwardly. She would take everything from the Conqueror, Ares, her position as Conqueror, her life and her heart, Gabrielle.

xxx

Gabrielle watched as the slaves finished cleaning the Conqueror, her cheeks were still slightly flushed by the proximity of the other woman in her state. The amazon had to confess inwardly that she really wished the slaves were not present, there was so much she wanted to say... So much she wanted to do to show the woman across from her what she truly meant.

As she watched the women work silently, the third came up behind her and began to comb out her short hair, Gabrielle sat back contently but continued to watch the dark haired woman in silence.

One of the slaves, Alexandria moved into her line of view. Gabrielle had noticed that the girl had entered with a slight limp, she did well hiding it but after watching her move around for the last candle mark it became obvious that the slave had suffered some horrible injuries in the past.

Blinking out of her thoughts, Gabrielle watched as Xena rose to her full height and exited the bath. Her eyes never once looking back towards the still seated blonde, Gabrielle frowned slightly as she watched the woman be dried and redressed in a set of regal leathers.

"Alexandria, make sure Gabrielle is attended to." The blonde's heart skipped a beat as Xena uttered her name but the feeling was fleeting, "She is to stay with you girls tonight, make sure she does not leave. There will be extra guard posted outside of your quarters, I apologize for the inconvenience. If they give you any trouble, let me know." She placed a hand on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder, the slave bobbed her head obediently.

"Yes highness." Alexandria replied simply, the second slave, Gia came to help Keres in finishing Gabrielle's bath now that the conqueror was preparing to leave.

"Xena, where are you going?" Gabrielle asked, moving to rise but gentle hands held her in place.

The dark haired woman glanced back over her shoulder but said nothing before turning and exiting the humid chamber, Alexandria approached the bath with a soft smile.

"She'll be back, most likely is attending to court." The woman said gently, her blue eyes were bright but not nearly as beautiful as Xena's. Her hair was a tad shorter than Gabrielle's and was a shade or two away from black. Brushing a brown lock from her eye the woman chewed on her lip for a moment before meeting Gabrielle's gaze.

"You're her, aren't you?"

Gabrielle by now was used to the question, she nodded her mind still focused on Xena's fragile state. Alexandria placed a hand on Gabrielle's arm, "I don't wish to bother you... But the amazon, Leah who accompanied you... What became of her?"

The blonde shot the woman a confused look, "She's alive... You know her?"

The darker haired woman nodded, her lips turning into a small smile at the news. Gia and Keres smiled as well behind Gabrielle, "I do... We're partners." The girl said simply, Gabrielle's brows lifted up slightly.

"Xena allows you to be with someone other than her?" The amazon questioned, the three women nodded simultaneously.

"Oh yes, it's actually not so bad here... Not what people would expect I suppose." Keres responded with a soft blush, "A lot of us actually came here of free will, to provide for our families."

Gabrielle's brows furrowed and that is when the third and shortest of the slaves chimed in. "If a family is poor, and the conqueror deems a girl beautiful enough, the girl can come into the fortress and work for the conqueror to not only earn money to support them... But also lower their taxes if enough women from the same region are brought in. We're the luckiest of all, the conqueror's trusted body slaves." She said proudly, the blonde was taken back by how these woman responded to being slaves.

They seemed even more happy living with the Conqueror than the amazons had in the convoy, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that... Given the reputation Xena has."

"She just uses that front, she's usually quite charming. Good sense of humor, good looks... Quite the charmer really..." Gia whispered as if in a daze, Gabrielle felt the back of her neck growing warm. Jealousy rearing it's ugly head in the pit of her stomach, she was almost certain that all three of these women had slept with the dark haired warrior at one point or another. Although she knew that Xena had many bed mates she tried not to dwell on the thought.

"Let's get you out of there and dry you before you prune," Keres said noting the expression beginning to form on the blonde's beautiful features. "It's a good sign that the conqueror had you bathed and everything... She'll most likely call you back into her chambers once she'd had time to cool off."

"Cool off?" Gabrielle questioned, almost nonchalantly as they helped her out of the bath and began to dry her.

Keres glanced towards Alexandria who sighed, "Yes, the conqueror was quite displeased with Ares upon her discovery of you in the dungeon."

Gabrielle felt a little of her fear slipping away at this, a smile tugging ever so slightly at her lips. "Oh, I wondered why she was so upset."

"She's been in that mood ever since, I think Ares actually left Corinth, I haven't seen him at all after they fought!" Gia chimed in, desperately trying to keep herself part of the conversation.

The blonde couldn't help but snicker at the exchange of expressions the three woman were going through, they acted like sisters despite the fact that she could tell that they were not.

xxx

Several candle marks had passed since her bath and Gabrielle still had not seen Xena, the smaller woman was beginning to worry that she really would not see the dark haired warrior for the rest of the night.

Her teeth worried her lip as she stared out of the window into the last feeble rays of twilight, she could hear the slaves bickering about something in the other room. One of the women she hadn't had the pleasure of being introduced to was asleep on a small bed practically on the floor, moving passed the sleeping form the amazon crept up to the door.

She glanced through the key hole, which she knew didn't matter aside for viewing purposes because it had not been locked upon their return.

The two guards outside were talking quietly and a smile crept across Gabrielle's face as she heard on of them mention the end of their shift nearing, if she was going to find Xena, this was her chance.

Stealing one more glance towards the light shining across the floor from the other occupied room, Gabrielle patiently waited for the guards to leave. As soon as they'd rounded the corner to the right she quietly opened the door, she moved quickly to the left and down the corridor after shutting the door behind her. Retracing her steps back to Xena's quarters the amazon was surprised to find it too was unguarded, she opened the door slowly glancing inside the study to see if Xena was within view.

To her relief no one was in view so she slowly inched her way into the darkened room, leaning against the door in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She was successful for a moment before she felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat.

She could hear talking coming softly from Xena's sleeping chamber, the divide leading into the chamber was no longer held back by the ties. Thick, black curtains hung down to the floor. But Gabrielle had remembered seeing purple similar to the cape Xena so often wore attached to the other side, creeping forward the blonde lifted a nervous hand to gently move back the black curtain, the purple one behind it much more translucent.

Gabrielle had closed her eyes upon realizing this, her body was shaking now, not just her hand. Fear at what or who she might find in the chamber with Xena was immobilizing her body. Her ears continued to listen despite the rest of her body's refusal to work, she could hear Xena's voice talking in a low whisper. She couldn't make out what the dark haired warrior was saying but the next voice made the small woman set her jaw tightly. It was a man's, and not just any man... It was Ares.

The amazon's stomach twisted painfully, a nauseous feeling beginning to rob her of her other senses. Her hands began to sweat, she tried to swallow down the feeling of bile as it threatened to rise up her throat.

And suddenly, her green eyes flew open, startled.

The animalistic sound that had just pierced the silence cut her more deeply than any blade she'd ever experienced. Her heart skipped, and then each fratntic beat grew painful. She tried to close her eyes again but she found herself unable to even avert them from the scene. Ares lay back against the conqueror's bed, the other woman's well muscled back turned towards the hidden eyes. Ares eyes were open slightly, his mouth parted as the woman moved above him.

Gabrielle couldn't hold it back anymore, she gagged at the sight and tore herself away from the curtain. Her feet leading her out of the conqueror's room and back into the corridor where she ran, as quickly as she could back towards the slaves quarters.

As she was rounding the corner she bumped into Alexandria who grabbed her arms almost roughly. "Gabrielle! How long were you gone?" The woman asked in a rushed whisper, turning the smaller woman back towards their chamber. She felt worry sink into her stomach at the blonde's pained and paled face.

Before she could ask again she looked up as the sound of armor approaching met her ears, they were just in front of the door when the new guards came around the corner.

"Is something wrong?" The taller one asked, Alexandria glanced towards Gabrielle.

"No, I was just taking Gabrielle here down to the healer, she seems to not be feeling well..."

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, please... I just want to go lie down..." The woman murmured softly, Alexandria reinforced her wrapped arm around the smaller body before smiling up at the guards.

"Never mind then, my apologies, I will return her to her cot."

The second guard looked to the first who merely shrugged as the slave helped the other woman inside, the men shutting the door behind her.

xxx

Ares shot Xena an exasperated glare from the bed, the conqueror had become distracted when she thought she heard a sound come from her study. The woman had quickly retrieved a robe from her bedside and gone to investigate much to the God's dismay.

"Xena, it was probably just your guards switching shifts... It is that time of day." He responded, patting the bed next to him with a raised eyebrow. But the woman ignored him, throwing back her divider. She immediately noticed that the door was slightly open, pushing it open the rest of the way she glanced down both sides of the corridor but there was no one in sight.

Setting her jaw the woman made sure to make herself a mental note to insure her men switched shifts appropriately. Allowing no down time where rooms were unprotected between shifts, her guards back at the castle must have become less disciplined in her absence.

She returned to her chamber, her brows still furrowed in thought. Ares sighed, "Come back to bed, will ya? You owe me." He added, as a reminder for the dark haired beauty before him.

Icy blue eyes shot up to meet his, "I owe you nothing. You broke our agreement when you brought_ her_ here." She sneered, Ares scowled at her disappearing for a moment before reappearing fully clothed before the woman.

"She killed my shaman," He growled back, for once not holding his anger back at his chosen warrior.

Xena merely smirked, "Good for her. Maybe you shouldn't have sent her after _my_ group."

Ares felt his temper beginning to flare more, "You lost some, I lost some. Get over it." He said before disappearing in an angry shower of sparks.

* * *

><p>That was actually a little painful, I was tortured over how to write this chapter. I didn't want to pair Xena with Ares because although I think Kevin Smith was an awesome guy I do not ship Ares with Xena, at all.<p>

Anyway, maybe it's confusing (I hope that it isn't) but I want Xena to be torn. I know I would be if I were in her situation. And I've been playing Adele's _Rumor Has It_, on repeat while writing this.

Next chapter last chapter? Maybe... We'll have to see. Reviews as always appreciated but overall I am just hoping that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I've been enjoying the ones I've read over the last week! Keep readin' and writin' on here guys, I love it.


	10. Chapter 10

Second to last chapter, it ended up being HUGE so I decided to spit it in half.

* * *

><p>Ephiny looked up from her meal, her eyes moving over towards the blonde across from her. The goddess was picking at the food with her fingers, "How're you feeling today?" The amazon questioned softly, Aphrodite's eyes lifted up to meet the questioning brown ones across from her.<p>

"Better, I think we might be able to move finally, later of course." The Goddess offered with a weak smile, Ephiny nodded, relief flooding her at the news.

"Good, we really need to get Leah to a doctor... I've done all I can for her wound but without the proper medicine she's going to get an infection..."  
>The amazon whispered as she rose from the ground, her empty plate in hand.<p>

Hercules gave her a confused look before shaking his head, "Hey, you cooked... I can do the dishes." He offered politely, the amazon went to argue but realized that she was beginning to get used to having the man around. He was kind and she found no reason to argue with his offer, she nodded before placing her plate next to him.

"Thank you." She said quietly, a smile twitching into existence before she disappeared into her nearby tent.

The amazon took a seat on her bedroll, her hands moving towards her pack that lay nearby. She rummaged through it's contents before finally finding what she was searching for. She pulled a slender and oblong box free of the pack, unhooking the latch the calloused hands gently pushed back the lid. She then put her fingers in before pulling out a triangular shaped object, she carefully unwrapped the sharp piece of pottery.

Her eyes focused on the edges, far lighter than the painted outside of the once beautifully simplistic container. The clay was reddish brown in color but she could clearly see darker ruddy red was swirled into the clay. Smiling sadly the amazon rewrapped the shard before carefully returning it's makeshift container before placing everything back in her pack. She felt her body twitch as she heard someone approaching outside, she relaxed a little when she saw a rush of blonde peeking in through the flap.

"Mind if I join you for a moment?" Aphrodite asked, her voice shaking slightly from nerves.

Ephiny nodded with a smile, her right hand patting the furs beneath her gently. The Goddess lowered her head as she entered, almost shyly taking her seat next to the amazon.

"Thank you, for helping Gabrielle. She's lucky to have a friend like you." The God pressed, her eyes holding the gaze of the other woman.

Ephiny averted her eyes, "I shouldn't have let them take her."

"She's stubborn, she wouldn't have let you get in the way... Not once she's made up her mind."

Ephiny raised her gaze to once again meet the blue green ones watching her closely, "You remember her, don't you?" She asked, realization sinking in before the Goddess had even begun to nod.

"Yes and she needs us, all of us."

Ephiny chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "How'd you know?"

Aphrodite smiled gently, "We God's tend to know a lot more than even we'd like to."

xxx

Blue eyes slitted as they listened to the woman before their owner, "...she said she wasn't feeling well, hasn't left bed since."

"What's wrong with her?" The conqueror asked softly, Alexandria shook her head sadly.

"I'm not sure... She seems to have had a fever for a bit but it's since broken."

"Has she eaten?" The slave shook her head, Xena pursed her lips her gaze slowly moving towards the amazon's prone form.

"She's had water but that's about it."

Xena's eyes narrowed further at this, she turned to face Gabrielle. Moving over to the cot the conqueror bent down and shook the woman's shoulder somewhat gently, "Gabrielle, wake up."

The blonde stirred but upon realizing who was shaking her she remained still, Xena huffed and turned when she got no response from the smaller woman.

"Make sure she eats something, I'll be sending someone by later to check on her."

Alexandria nodded, her worried gaze followed the raven haired warrior as she exited the room in a rush of leather and metal.

Xena's heavy boots echoed off of the walls as she stalked her way back to her chamber, she could feel a strange pool of guilt beginning to build up in her gut. The ruler was keenly aware of why this feeling was forming but she was confused as to why it was affecting the way it was, she moved quickly through her study and into the main chamber of her room. She glanced around the dimly lit space, her fingers grazing over the necklace she wore as she thought over the events that had taken place the night before...

_x_

_Xena's eyes shifted to her left as she heard the tell tale sound of Ares making his appearance, the conqueror had just returned to her chambers following a long and tiring string of meetings dealing with her realm and it's people. She let her cape fall gracefully to the floor, her hands moving to undo her shoulder armor next as the God watched silently from her bed.  
><em>

_Ares quirked a brow at the woman's actions, he'd seen the slight shift of her hair as he appeared in her chamber. He was fully aware that he had never successfully snuck up on his chosen mortal and he surely hadn't lucked out this time.  
><em>

_The conqueror's swift hands next undid the latches supporting the chest and back armor to her abdomen, she lifted the connected shoulder and abdomen armor before draping it casually over the couch before her. Her fingers reached around behind to the clasps along her spine, the leather parted in a trail descending down her back in the wake of her hand movements. Ares could feel his eyes following with interest, he'd often seen the body of the beautiful woman before him but it had a tendency to impress him each and every time._

_"Liking the show... Ares?" Xena asked in a husky tone, she turned partially as the leather war dress fell to the floor, she stepped free of the crumpled garment before stepping towards the large bed.  
><em>

_"Yes, very much so." He cocked his head to the side, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. "What'd I do to deserve this?"  
><em>

_Xena's right brow twitched at his comment, she remained silent as she crawled across the bed towards the smouldering eyes of the man occupying her bed. Pressing her body to his she allowed her actions to speak for her, at the time her mind slipped into a haze of hormones and she gave into her more primal desires.  
><em>

_She needed to slate her desires and relieve the stress she'd endured during the meetings, the dark haired beauty was well known for being violent in bed. She raked her nails down the back of the God of War once he'd removed his heavy leather vest, he hissed in appreciation. His skin quickly healing leaving only slightly red skin behind for a brief time, Xena relished in the immortal's abilities.  
><em>

_x  
><em>

Blinking and bringing herself back to reality, her fists clutching at her sides as she realized what she'd really done the previous day.

As if on cue, a shower of sparks took form several feet away. The blue eyes hardened on the God before he'd even fully formed, Ares held up his hands in mock fear. "Woah, I guess I'll come back later."

Xena set her jaw, "No, you will not." She growled, moving to face the God directly.

Ares' expression quickly shifted into a much more serious one, Xena leaned in, her eyes darkening further as she stared the man down.

"Yesterday was a mistake, do not think that it will repeat. I remind you that I owe you _nothing._" She stated coldly, Ares narrowed his eyes at this.

"We had a deal, Xena." The God reminded, his hands moving to his hips. "I help you with Caesar, you give me an heir."

The warrior rolled her eyes, "How mortal of you, Ares. You live forever, why would you care to have a legacy? It lives in every warrior, is that not enough?" She asked, her tone now leaning more towards exasperation.

The God shook his head, his neck beginning to redden at his anger. "You don't understand, you _never _have! I don't just want the legacy, I want _you._" He stated firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders to prevent her from turning away.

Xena sneered at him, her anger returning at the confession. "You can't always have what you want, I know you God's struggle with that concept but I will _never_ be yours. I _belong_ to _no one._"

Pulling free of the furious God's grasp she turned back towards her unlit fireplace, her shoulders finally relaxing as the sparks showered behind her signalling the God's exit.

"No one." Xena repeated, her eyes trailing back over to the bed as her fingers rose once again to the necklace a deep sadness seeping into her icy eyes.

xxx

Callisto raised her eyes as there was a loud crack followed by the hiss of sparks as Ares returned, he stared at the shattered pillar. His chest heaving as he let out another enraged cry, a fireball crashing into the opposite wall. "Hypocritical bitch!"

"I know this place needs a little redecorating... But you didn't really strike me as the type to have interest in the task." The blonde said, her brows rising on her face as she watched the display.

"Shut up." Ares growled, turning around to face the woman.

Callisto's brown eyes narrowed, "Well, someone is in quite the mood. What happened, did Xena deny you again?" She purred, rising from her seat on his thrown to approach him.

Ares raised his eyes to meet hers but said nothing, she grinned as she leaned her body into his. "I told you, just give up on her. She's a lost cause, her mind is too... Broken. I'm a little off myself but I think we're in sync enough that you can keep me in line, what do you think?"

Ares watched her for a moment, "That you're crazier than she is."

Callisto's grin widened, "I hear you like crazy..." She said, her eyes lowering to his lips before she leaned in to capture them in a heated kiss. Ares remained stiff for a moment before responding, he pushed her back towards his thrown. If she wanted him, she would have him.

xxx

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the light streaming in through the window. She groaned and rubbed at her throbbing head as she raised herself into a sitting position. Alexandria's head popped around the corner, relief flooding her features.

"Good, you're awake." She said with a smile, she handed Gabrielle a small wooden cup filled halfway with cool water.

The amazon accepted the cup gratefully, downing it's contents in one gulp.

"How're you feeling?" Alexandria asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

"...Better, I guess." Gabrielle said, looking down.

The slave took the empty cup back from her, "I'll get you some more water, we're about to go and take care of the conquerors chambers while she's in meetings. She will be sending by someone later to come and see you, she did stop by herself earlier... But you were still sleeping."

Gabrielle could tell that the slave was onto her, "Yeah, I thought I heard someone in here... I guess I was just out of it." The blonde lied, refusing to meet the curious blue eyes that were watching her carefully.

"I see, well, I am glad that you're feeling better. Xena will be glad to know." She said simply before going to retrieve another drink for Gabrielle.

xxx

Xena rapped her fingers across the arm of her throne, her expression bored. She had many more things to concern herself with, she normally found these meetings boring to begin with so it wasn't shocking to her when her mind had begun to wander.

Her eyes brightened as Cyane appeared by her side, "Conqueror, may I speak with you privately please?" The amazon urged, Xena sat up straighter in her throne before signalling for the rest of the people in her court to be silent.

"My apologies, something has come up. Please fill out written forms if you were not given the chance to speak, I will get to you... Eventually." The raven haired woman said, her eyes stern as a man moved to argue.

Following Cyane back deeper into the entrance floor of the castle Xena quirked a brow at her amazon guard, "While I'm grateful for the intrusion... I'm hoping it's nothing too serious?" She asked, Cyane shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen Yakut..." The amazon queen whispered, her eyes shifting back and forth down the hall. The guards behind the two women kept their eyes trained forward, disregarding the conversation.

"She has freedom to move around the castle, Cyane. I don't know what you want me to do about that." Xena said, waving her friend's concerns off. Cyane moved after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"She was to be meditating, we have information that Leah has been injured... They need help, Xena."

The warrior's eyes narrowed, "They have help, they've got a demigod and a Goddess from what I hear." She averted her eyes for a moment, "Besides, Ephiny is a reliable amazon. I'm sure she's dressed the wound properly until they can move, you need to stop worrying yourself so much." She finished, flashing her friend a warm smile.

Cyane was somewhat surprised to see such an expression on the other woman's features, she knew that Xena was not in the best state lately. That was another thing Yakut had been keeping a close eye on, pushing the thoughts of the shaman into the back of her head Cyane followed after Xena.

"I've been meaning to speak to you, even before this business with Yakut... How are you?" She asked softly, the worry heavy in her emerald eyes.

"You act like it's been so long since we've seen one another!" The conqueror said with a laugh, Cyane couldn't stop her own chuckle at this. It was true, they hadn't been home for very long but even while they were still out with the convoy the conqueror's mind had seemed to be slowly unraveling from her stress.

Yakut had warned the Queen that Xena was becoming unstable, her own mind warring against its self as she sorted out the events unfurling in her life.

"I just know you've been under a lot of stress, with many things." Cyane said as gently as she could, "I know things are confusing right now but please come to me if you need someone to talk to, Xena... I'm here, always."

Xena glanced over towards the blonde, her expression softening. "I know. Thank you. I think... I think things are finally starting to fall into perspective."

The two paused as they came to one of the two large staircases leading to the second and third floor of the castle, "Could you do me a favor? I'm going to go and check on the guards set up around the outside of the palace, make sure everyone is attentive and the shift change goes smoothly after... Last night."

The amazon cocked her head to the side slightly, Xena shook her head. "Nothing too serious, they just need to make sure to wait until the next group comes in to relieve them."

"Ah, was your room unattended last night?"

"Briefly, it would seem after my extended absence they just need a bit of a reminder. I would like it if you could head up to my slaves quarters and make sure Gabrielle is feeling better, I'd like to have her to my chambers for lunch."

Cyane was surprised at this but made sure not to show it, "Yes, I will check in on her. When should we expect you?"

Xena paused for a moment in thought, "Give me at least half a candle mark, I want to be thorough." She added with a wink, Cyane nodded smiling after her friend as she and her guards moved back towards the entrance of the castle.

xxx

Gabrielle looked towards the door when she heard a soft knock, she was surprised that the girls were back so soon from their duties.

Moving from her small cot she opened the door, her eyes widening as they met Cyane's. The Queen wrapped her up in a strong hug, Gabrielle let out a small squeak as she was held off of the ground.

"Thank the Gods you're alright." Cyane whispered, squeezing once before setting the smaller woman back down.

Gabrielle was shocked by the display, the Queen was usually much more stoic. She couldn't help the smile that was slowly spreading across her face, despite her surprise. "It's good to see you too, Cyane."

The taller woman smiled but it grew sad after a moment, she took a seat on the cot. "Tell me what happened, I heard I lost two of my amazons..."

Gabrielle averted her eyes, her teeth teasing her lip as she took a seat next to the Queen. "Yes, they fought bravely."

Cyane remained silent as Gabrielle repeated the tale of their adventure to Mount Olympus, she could tell that the older woman was in pain when she mentioned Solari and Aella's death but she held her comments for when Gabrielle was finished.

"I see, I am glad that they at least died protecting you. They felt very strongly for your cause, Gabrielle. And I do truly believe that they would have accepted the honor to travel with you, even knowing the outcome." She said, a small smile crept over her lips but her eyes remained glistening.

"I know, they were very brave... I couldn't have asked for better friends." She said, her own eyes beginning to sting.

"So you think they'll return with the help of Aphrodite?" Cyane questioned, her voice held a little bit of skepticism.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes, I know you've only really dealt with Ares... But Aphrodite can be trusted, I would trust her with my life. Without thought."

Cyane looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap, before raising her eyes back up to meet the younger woman's. "Alright, I will trust her then."

Gabrielle smile faltered a bit when she remembered why Cyane was most likely here to see her, "I'm guessing Xena sent you?"

"Yes, she said that I was to see if you were feeling better. And if so, I was to escort you to her chambers, she'll be joining shortly for lunch."

Gabrielle's face darkened, Cyane decided it was better to ask now than in the conqueror's chambers. "What happened Gabrielle?"

The other blonde shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry about it." She said defensively as she rose from the cot and made her way over to the window, Cyane followed after her with a frown.

"Please, tell me." She urged, Gabrielle could feel all of her emotions from last night bubbling back to the surface.

"I snuck out to see her last night... But she wasn't alone."

Cyane's eyes narrowed, she knew that Xena had once had a very large sexual appetite but as of late she had been too wrapped up in politics to fight let alone fuck. The only partner she'd known of had been Gabrielle, she placed a hand gently on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"It was Ares, she's picked Ares." Gabrielle said, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke the words.

Cyane's eyes widened at the news, "It can't be... She hates him." She said, her voice incredulous.

"I saw it, I _watched_ her. I couldn't believe it myself at the time, it was so... I couldn't look away. I couldn't." She said, shaking her head as she tried to remove the memory from her mind.

Cyane set her jaw tight, her heart sinking slightly as she watched the pain in Gabrielle's features.

"She had to have had a reason to do it Gabrielle, I promise you that she would never just do it..." Cyane said, her voice soft.

"I don't know Cyane... I don't know anymore, I don't know _her_."

"I do and she wouldn't do this, not to herself or you."

Gabrielle raised her reddening eyes to meet Cyane's, she could still feel the painful beat of her heavy heart but something was telling her to trust the other woman.

Cyane smiled as she saw the pain fade away slowly, hope beginning to brighten the younger eyes. "Now c'mon, let's get you to her chambers so you can have a nice lunch. Okay?" She asked, wiping a stray tear away.

Gabrielle felt something in her heart pull towards this woman, she desperately wished that she'd known Cyane in the other world. She was growing quite fond of the Queen, and the thought that all of the people of this world might fade away regardless of her success or failure sent a twinge of guilt through her conscience. She followed the taller woman out into the hallway, reminding herself that she'd just have to accept the consequences of her journey when the time came.

xxx

Ephiny smiled as she patted her horses nose gently, "Good girl, you'll be alright out here won't you?" She asked softly, hugging the mare's neck as she bid her goodbyes. They had decided it was best to set the horses free, that the added stress of transporting so much might hurt there chances of moving successfully given Aphrodite's condition.

After a few moments with the horses Ephiny decided to head back to camp, her eyes moving sadly to the small cemetery they had erected for Aella and Solari. Placing her hand over the loose dirt of Solari's grave, the amazon fought back tears as she bid her goodbyes. They'd been unable to build proper funeral pyres due to fear of being caught off guard, they had no idea if Ares would be looking for them. And they didn't plan on making it any easier for the immortal. So they'd laid as low as possible, small or no fires at all during the course of their camping after leaving Mount Olympus.

Ephiny wiped the tears from her cheeks as she heard someone approaching, she turned and immediately jumped to her feet. "What are you doing up?" She cried in alarm as she saw Leah making her way towards the graves on uneasy legs.

"I wanted to say good bye... Before we leave." The woman said, her face pale and tense from pain. Hercules and Aphrodite watched in silence from the camp, their offers to help having been kindly declined by the proud amazon. Leah leaned heavily against the arms of her sister who gently assisted her over to the dirt mounds, the two of them remained there for several moments.

"Thank you, Eph." Leah said, glancing towards her friend without shame as the tears ran down her cheeks. Ephiny shook her head, she was crying too.

The two amazons remained there a few more minutes before returning to camp, Aphrodite looked towards them sadly as they approached.

"They know you love them, they will definitely find peace in knowing they protected you well." She added with a soft smile, the two amazons nodded. Trying to not get too choked up again Ephiny released Leah carefully before picking up her pack and the rest of the unattended supplies. "We ready?"

Aphrodite looked to Hercules and Leah before nodding, "Yes, I believe so. I must have a physical connection with everyone, so please, come closer." She said, the other three did as they were told. The silence of the camp was shattered as the four of them suddenly disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Ephiny jammed her eyes shut tighter as her ears were filled with the sound of air rushing past rapidly, the experience was beyond anything she'd ever encountered in her lifetime. She felt her grip tighten on Aphrodite's arm where she'd grabbed a hold at the Goddesses' request, within seconds the rushing air slowed and then stopped abruptly.

At first all the amazon heard was silence but then slowly the sound of the city of Corinth met her ears, she opened her eyes to find Hercules and Leah looking around in awe.

"I don't think there would ever be a time I'd be used to doing that." The demigod said, glancing down both sides of the alley. "So where exactly are we?" He asked, supporting Aphrodite's weak form.

"We're in Corinth but if I'm right we're on the other side of the city. We'll need to make our way to and into the castle without creating too much of a fuss."  
>The Amazon said tugging a cloak out of one of their bags, she handed it to Hercules for Aphrodite.<p>

"But first, we need to get Leah to a healer."


	11. Chapter 11

Xena smiled as she saw Alexandria, Gia and Keres coming from her chambers. "Everything is as you wished, conqueror." Keres said bowing her head respectfully, Xena's smile widened.

"Gabrielle and Cyane are already, inside." Gia added with a giggle of excitement, the dark haired warrior shook her head at the girl's antics.

"Alright you three, go and get some lunch yourselves and then take a bit of time off to relax. I'll see you later tonight." She said before waving them off playfully, her mood shifted slightly as she reached her door.

Walking into her study she strained her ears in an attempt to make out the conversation coming from her main chamber but the talking quickly ceased at the sound of her entrance, shrugging it off Xena smiled as she entered her room.

"Ah, good afternoon."

Gabrielle was shocked by how friendly the other woman seemed, her body had tensed when she'd heard the door but Cyane had reminded her to trust Xena, regardless of how things might seem.

Cyane patted Gabrielle's shoulder before moving towards Xena, she nodded towards the dark haired woman. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Play nice, girls."

Xena smiled after Cyane before moving to sit at the small dining table in the far corner of her room with Gabrielle, her eyes moved lazily to the sais that had been fixed into the smaller woman's boots.

"Glad to see you were given everything back, if you're missing anything... Let me know." She said, her eyes flicking up to meet the emerald gaze across from her. Gabrielle was watching Xena closely, carefully.

After Cyane had exited the room a tension had filled in between the two remaining women, Xena could feel a nervousness emanating off of the other woman. She didn't really blame her, given the ups and downs of her mental state lately. But the conqueror could sense that something else was off about the reaction she was getting from the other woman. Just yesterday she'd come closer after having a dagger thrown at her, now she remained rigid in her seat.

Xena finally averted her eyes as she lifted the cover free of her platter, "I suppose we can talk after we've eaten, I don't know about you but I'm famished." She said, not waiting for a reply. Her lip twitched slightly as Gabrielle reached for her own plate, her hunger getting the better of her.

The two ate in silence for several moments, only after most of her plate was consumed did Xena choose to speak up again.

"Do you want to use them on me?" She asked suddenly, her eyes once again lowering to the sai.

Gabrielle blinked, looking up from her meal in confusion. "What?"

The blonde followed the blue eyes to her boots, realization dawning on her. "I wouldn't blame you... Especially after last night." Xena said softly, regret darkening her icy eyes.

Gabrielle met her gaze once again, her throat tightening. "No." She finally responded, her eyes noting the slight surprise in Xena's eyes.

Despite how she knew the other woman felt, Xena believed her. She knew that Gabrielle wasn't a violent soul but if the roles had been reversed, the conqueror knew that she herself would not have been so forgiving.

Food forgotten Xena rose from her chair and headed over towards a large tapestry along the wall, she drew it back revealing a door. Throwing it open she walked out onto the balcony, Gabrielle remained still for a moment before following after her.

"We're very different, you and I." Xena whispered once the blonde was within earshot, Gabrielle smiled sadly at this.

"Yes, we are." She paused a moment, thinking. "That's what makes us work I think... We balance each other out."

Xena stared at her, her eyes softening despite the turmoil in her head and heart.

"Thanks." Xena whispered as she moved her eyes to look back over Corinth, Gabrielle narrowed her eyes slightly.

"For what?"

"Pointing my way back to my ol' rotton self." Xena murmured, her eyes remaining forward.

Gabrielle blinked, the balcony fading away for a moment. She found herself in the woods, Xena standing close to her eyes soft.

_"It was a pleasure- Did I do that?" She heard herself ask, a blush burning its way across her cheeks._

_"I didn't think about it at the time..." The scene was beginning to fade but Xena's voice remained clear, "When I asked for a sign that I was doing the right thing... You showed up."_

Gabrielle blinked again, shaking her head as she tried to discern if the last part had been spoken aloud by the warrior or had merely been part of the flash back. Xena watched the other woman's expression closely, Gabrielle had seemed to 'disappear' for a second but it was apparent she'd returned.

Caught up in the emotion the smaller woman moved forward and rolled up onto the balls of her feet, capturing Xena's lips without a second thought. Although the warrior was surprised she remained still, softly responding after a moment.

Gabrielle moaned into the kiss, her heart fluttering at the contact. This kiss was softer, less desperate than most of the ones she'd experienced in this world. She could feel the longing pulling at her body and soul as she fought to reign in her emotions for the other woman. Xena finally broke contact after a few minutes, she smiled sadly before moving back into her chamber. Gabrielle followed after her, catching the taller woman's arm.

"Please..." Gabrielle begged, Xena's eyes rose to meet hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Gabrielle's eyes widened as she suddenly felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs. The world around her seemed to shift and become a blur, the blonde tried to scream but found herself unable as the wind whipped around her. Her eyes clamped shut she tried to orient herself as she moved but couldn't discern up from down.

And then just as suddenly as it had come the wind ceased, Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open. Widening as they fell on Callisto, the blonde grinned wickedly but didn't move any closer.

A shower of sparks erupted from behind the amazon, her body tensing as she turned to see Ares and Xena.

xxx

"You're sure this is the best way in?" Hercules hissed noting the guards, Ephiny shot him a glare before adjusting the pack slung over her shoulders.

"Just trust me, okay?" She whispered back before moving forward, the guards stiffened until she approached. "Hey boys, long time no see."

The two looked at each other before looking back to the amazon, "Why are you not with the other amazons?" One of them questioned, Ephiny chuckled lightly.

"I was sent on a secret mission by the conqueror herself, she's expecting me... I have the rest of my bags out by the gate, would you mind helping me get them up here?" She asked innocently, the other guard huffed.

"Can't the guys at the gate help you?"

Ephiny shook her head, "Nah, they seemed pretty busy patrolling the wall... I figured it'd give you fellas something more interesting to do, unless you'd rather just stand here collecting dust?" She asked, the two looked at each other again before stepping forward.

"Alright, alright. Where is it?" The first man said, not trying to mask his impatience at all.

Once Ephiny had passed with the guards Hercules moved inside quickly and found a suitable hiding spot behind a pillar, Aphrodite smiled at him weakly.

"You two are good together..." The demigod blushed at his sister, she laughed.

"W-what're you talking about Dite? She's an amazon, they hate men." He whispered back, she shook her head.

"Not all of them... Besides, you're not exactly normal now are you lil bro?" She responded with a wink, the man was about to respond when Ephiny and the guards approached.

"Now, make sure to take it to the amazon quarters... And stress that this stuff belongs to me, Ephiny." The guards nodded mumbling before heading the opposite direction of the bossy woman. Hercules snuck up next to Ephiny, his eyes worried.

"Okay, we're in... But how do we get to Xena without being noticed?" He asked, she smiled at him winningly.

"Like I said, just trust me."

xxx

Gabrielle felt her mind go blank, rage contorting her better judgement as her hands flew to her sais. She charged towards the God, weapons drawn.

The blonde grit her teeth as metal met metal, Ares chuckled at the display. "Ah, this was the side of you I always liked the best. Much better when your weapons are doing the talking." He sneered, easily overpowering the smaller form and pushing her back. Xena watched silently, her face a mask as the amazon let out an infuriated cry and charged again.

"C'mon Xena, control your little bitch!" Ares said, laughing.

Gabrielle ignored his taunts, already fueled by her remaining rage from seeing him with her beloved.

Xena could see that the diminutive blonde was being blinded by her rage and it almost cost her when Ares' blade nicked her abdomen. Gabrielle hissed, jumping back further her hand flying to the cut. Relief flooded her features as she realized it was nothing to worry about.

"Enough." Xena said firmly, Ares bowed his head before backing off and sheathing his sword.

Xena stepped forward towards a still agitated Gabrielle, "It's time we end this." She said simply, her voice and eyes darkening as she approached.

Gabrielle dropped her sais, the metal making a loud racket as it collided with the stone floor. The chamber they'd been moved to was long, a smaller throne was sitting against the far wall. A silence hung heavy on the air as Xena reached out, her hand gently forcing Gabrielle's chin up. Their eyes met, Gabrielle was fighting down her emotions. The urge to lash out was strong but she held still, muscles taunt. The icy eyes stared deeply into her tear filled gaze, she tried to keep her composure. "Take your time, I'm not scared."

This was it, the end. Gabrielle felt a small smile tug at her lips, she could see the confusion shoot across the icy eyes at the odd expression. But she didn't care. She didn't have to understand why but she somehow felt content that it was Xena who would take her life, it was a fair trade... Xena's life for her own.

Xena stared at the woman before her, that small smile was spreading. The tears staining the beautiful flesh as they made their descent to the floor below, she felt something ache in her being. Her right arm bent back the tip of her blade pressed to the chest of the smaller woman, she could hear herself repeating 'I'm sorry.' But no words came from her parted lips, her voice having become lost in the moment.

The two were so wrapped up in their own little world they didn't hear the approaching foot steps, as Xena drew her arm back for the killing blow Callisto came along side of her. The taller blonde cackled as she roughly bumped into the conqueror's arm sending the sword forward at an angle. Gabrielle let out a cry as the blade ripped through her flesh, her eyes never leaving Xena's as she felt her legs giving way. The warrior watched the amazon's body crumple, the small hand reaching out and grabbing for her. The fingers wrapping around the leather cord around her neck, it snapped unable to support her weight and fell along with her.

Xena whirled around to face the grinning Callisto, her eyes wild with fury. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She snarled, turning back momentarily to place her foot on Gabrielle's heaving chest. She wrenched her blade free, eliciting another cry from the small woman.

Callisto unsheathed her own sword, knowing she'd baited Xena into action. "Just doing what you didn't have the spine to... No need to have an emotional, ceremonial death!"

Ares crossed his arms over his wide chest, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the two women circle each other. Gabrielle raised her head slightly, her left hand rising to inspect the wound in the right side of her chest. The sword had gone in an inch or two below her collar bone, and based off of the trouble she was having with breathing Gabrielle guessed it was possible the blade had caught her lung. She paled further as she felt the wide gape of the wound, the blood coming from the now open and unencumbered laceration already making her head spin. She tried to calm her breathing and focus on Callisto and Xena as they moved to attack one another.

Callisto let out a loud screech as she rushed the conqueror, the smashing metal making Gabrielle grit her teeth. Her left hand tightening around the necklace as she watched the two women fight each other furiously.

Xena could feel her rage building as she remained locked in a stalemate with the crazed Callisto, she hadn't remembered the blonde warrior being so strong in the past. Her eyes flickered over towards Ares, narrowing at the God as she realized that the two of them must have been doing much more than she'd thought behind her back.

She let out a hiss as Callisto's blade caught her upper arm, a second slice to her upper thigh. Letting out a grunt Xena turned her body, catching Callisto off guard with a heavy right hook to the chin. Ares clapped his hands in amusement at the scene, Callisto staggered back a step or two before charging the raven haired warrior again.

"We'll be at this forever Xena... Meanwhile you're little piece of ass is over there bleeding to death... Don't you want to hold her close and tell her everything is going to be just fine?" Callisto sneered, Xena laughed her lip curling in contempt.

"You give me too much credit, Callisto. I won't bat an eye when she's dead," she paused a moment launching herself forward and knocking the blonde off balance. "But I wanted to be the one to kill her, without assistance!"

Gabrielle shut her eyes, the burning of the tears would have left her unable to see the fight anyway. She tried to calm her body, knowing the sobs wracking it would only hasten the loss of blood.

She tried to focus on anything but the fight now, the words that had been so painful seemed to fade away with the sounds of the scuffle.

_"If I had thirty seconds to live, this is how I would want to live them. Looking into your eyes. Even in death, Gabrielle, I will never leave you."_

A loud clash of blades momentarily brought Gabrielle back into reality but she willed herself back, not wanting those hateful words to be the last ones she remembered. _"You're my whole life, Xena. I won't lose you."_

_She said, her eyes saddening as she saw the resolve in the warrior's blue eyes."You won't lose me."_

'But I have...' She thought, her eyes opening slowly to watch the other half of her soul.

"I'll kill you!" Callisto cried, she tried a few horizontal attacks at the raven haired warrior but it was obvious that her emotions were getting the better of her.

Xena saw and opening and took it, thrusting her sword forward she sunk her blade deep into Callisto's gut. The younger woman inhaled deeply, her brown eyes widening as she choked on blood.

Xena leaned in close, her eyes saddening for a second. "It wasn't me in Cirra..." She whispered, the blade slipped free of Callisto's fingers. She leaned forward into the taller body, her eyes moving weakly towards Ares.

"Y-you..."

"Lied? Yeah, of course." Ares said, rolling his eyes, "Way to ruin my fun Xena."

Xena withdrew her blade, Callisto's body shuddered in response but she strained to stay on her feet. Turning to face the God of war, she stumbled towards him weakly. He grinned before catching her, his hand framing her face.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to trust bad boys...?" He whispered, his lips grazing hers. "Oh, wait..." He winked at her before snapping her neck, Xena shook her head at the display.

"You're cruel."

"You're one to talk, destroyer of nations. How about we wrap this up?" He asked, nodding towards Gabrielle's prone form.

Xena moved towards the smaller woman slowly, eying the blood as she approached. "Hardly seems worth it now..." She muttered, her heavily soled boot prodding at one of the amazon's, Gabrielle hissed as the movement jarred her body.

Just then conqueror was given the diversion she was looking for, the doors at the door behind Xena opened suddenly. Ephiny walked forward her expression worried, "Ah, Ephiny... Nice of you to join us."

The amazon's eyes widened as she saw who was laying on the floor, she rushed forward. "What happened?" She asked, her hands moving towards the wound in an attempt to slow the blood flow. Gabrielle smiled weakly up at her friend, Xena however changed topics.

"Did you find anything of interest on your little journey, Ephiny?" The conqueror reminded, Ephiny closed her eyes for a moment.

"N-no, all we found were weapons of Hephaestus... " As she said this, she slipped something free from her waist band and placed it in Gabrielle's hand before closing the smaller hand around it carefully. Gabrielle gave her a questioning look but said nothing, Ephiny merely smiled before rising to face Xena.

"I'm sorry highness, I did my best."

Ares looked back and forth between the two of them, his jaw tightening, "What were you hoping to find... Xena?"

She turned to face him, her expression was feral. "Oh, I'm sure there were many things of interest there at one time, weren't there Ares?"

The God's eyes narrowed, Ephiny used their distracted state to her advantage, motioning for Hercules to enter the chamber as well.

Xena unsheathed her sword, as Ares unsheathed his as well. "It doesn't have to be like this Xena, you can have it all!"

"You're right, I can, without you." She grit out, hitting him with a powerful slash. The God grit his teeth as his blade vibrated from the blow, it was then he noticed his brother approaching the amazon and Gabrielle.

"You've got to be kidding me, why didn't I think about that?" He snarled, realizing that with the curly haired amazon came his demigod brother and Goddess sister.

Hercules cracked his knuckles, grinning at his elder brother. "You're notorious for not planning ahead, Ares."

Xena looked over to the demigod, uncertainty darkening her features as he approached. He glanced towards her but didn't seem to have any interest in fighting her, much to her relief.

Ares growled, a fireball forming in his left hand he fired it off in an attempt to catch Hercules off guard. But the man was quick on his feet easily dodging the blast. He could tell that while he was almost at full strength whatever the God had drugged him with had still not worn off completely, he had to move quickly or Ares would be back to having the upper hand.

Xena rushed the God while he was wrapped up in attacking Hercules, she let out a loud war cry and brought her knee up heavily into his side. Ares stumbled having been knocked off balance by the blow, the next move caught him before he could respond. Xena watched grimly as his head rolled across the floor, it remained still for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"Nice moves Xena but that won't help you against me, I'm immortal!" The God reminded, his body moving over casually to pick up his head.

Xena glanced towards Hercules, "Can't you do something about that?"

The man shook his head in frustration, "No, I can fight them better than a mortal... But I can't kill them without something that has the ability to kill a God." He said before glancing back to his now whole brother, Ares cackled at their dilemma.

Hercules charged forward, knocking the God off balance and straddling atop of him. He brought his fists down heavily into Ares' face, a grin pulled at his lips.

"Even if I don't kill you, I gotta admit this feels damn good!"

The small victory was short lived however as the God hit him with a powerful fireball sending him flying, Xena let out another war cry, bringing her blade down across the God's midsection. Ares shook his head as his upper body and lower body were separated, "Impressive as always Xena... Yet, still not enough." He reconnected before climbing to his feet, sheathing her sword the warrior charged forward slamming her body into him. As he reeled back she turned her own body, her leg connecting heavily with his ribcage. She grinned as she heard the bones crack under the pressure, she knew even though he healed there was some level of pain felt with each injury. If she was to die today, she would at least leave him with as many unpleasant memories as possible.

Hercules came up behind the God, the demigod's arms coming up below Ares' and connecting behind the back of the God's head. Holding him firm Hercules looked towards Xena, "I can only hold him for so long, we have to do something!"

Gabrielle watched their struggle grimly, she glanced towards Ephiny. The taller amazon leaned, the two whispered something to each other before Ephiny drew back. Her eyes wide, "You can't... He'll kill you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled sadly and despite her unease over the request she helped Gabrielle to her feet. The two began to make their way over towards the fight, Ephiny keenly aware of the tight grip Hercules had on Ares. Xena glanced towards them for a split second, shock evident on her features but the moment was short lived as she began an onslaught of attacks on the defenseless God.

Ares let out a low grunt, both of his hands beginning to glow red, before they knew it Xena and Hercules were both sent flying.

The God noted the two amazons laying not far away but he chose to ignore them, instead going towards his brother. Gabrielle lifted her head, her grip tightening on the object in her hand. She winced slightly as the sharp edges ripped into her flesh, ignoring the pain the bard crawled forward on her belly towards Ares. The God was putting so much of his attention towards his brother he didn't even realize how close the small woman had gotten.

He hissed in pain as something sharp was stuck into the back of his heel, Gabrielle grinned with satisfaction before she was picked up off of the ground by the neck. Ares laughed as he pulled the small piece of clay free of his flesh before throwing it away, "What point was there to that stunt? I thought you were more intelligent than that... Guess I was giving you too much credit." Gabrielle smiled rebelliously before spitting in his face, Ares narrowed his eyes before throwing the woman to the ground.

He glanced towards Xena who had since risen and was moving to attack him again, as he looked towards him his vision blurred slightly.

He clutched at his head just before the conqueror's blade ran him through, the laugh caught in his throat as blood began to bubble.

His dark eyes widened, as did Xena's. They both glanced towards Gabrielle, Ares' eyes searched until they found the shard he'd thrown and his face paled.

"You hid the hind's blood in an urn..." Xena whispered, her eyes then trailing over to Ephiny.

"Justice is found..."

"At the end of the sword..."

"Just as you always wanted, Ares."

Ares glared over at the three women, his eyes furious. "It was you?" He asked, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

The fates watched coolly as Xena withdrew her blade, swinging it in short swipes twice to clear it of blood.

"We warned you Ares..."

"That tampering with the loom was a mistake..."

"You did not listen."

The God fell to his knees, his body trembling from both pain and fury.

Ephiny rushed to Gabrielle's side, she frowned at how pale the smaller blonde's face had become in the last couple of minutes.

Xena glanced towards the fates, the three of them were watching her closely. "Xena, you've gone through so much in this world..."

"Now it is time to make a choice..."

"Gabrielle is dying, Xena."

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

The warrior's eyes flew towards the amazon's she rushed to their side, her eyes focused on Gabrielle's face.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, her hand grasping her lover's tightly. No one noticed Aphrodite as she entered the chamber, moving quietly towards the fallen amazon. The fates are readying two strands, one plain and the second glowing faintly of gold. A third and forth are brought forth also, one glowing, one not.

_One step closer_


	12. Ending 1

Aphrodite's eyes soften as she strokes the cheek of her friend, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, little one..." She whispers softly, Gabrielle looks up towards her weakly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Ephiny backs off a bit, to give the Goddess some space. The Fates look towards the Goddess and then to Xena.

"There must be a God of War and a God of Love... Mortals are not ready to control these elements on their own, you have seen this first hand, Xena." Atropos said, her voice rough with age.

Xena closed her eyes tightly, she knew they were right. "You want me to take the mantel of the God of War." She said, her blue eyes opening sadly to find Gabrielle's.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Lachesis looked towards Aphrodite, "Have you made a decision?" She asked, with a soft voice.

Clotho continued to feed the life strands to her sisters, her youthful eyes trained on Gabrielle's form. Aphrodite nodded at the middle fate, a small smile tugging at her full lips.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

"I have." She whispered, lowering her lips to meet Gabrielle's for a brief moment. She glanced towards Xena, "You two have shown me the most powerful love... And that means a lot, coming from me. Take care of her for me, babe." The Goddess added with a wink, her old playful side showing through for a brief second.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as realization dawned on her, "N-no... Please, don't..." She pleaded, her voice breaking as she attempted to sit up as the Goddess rose.

Aphrodite shook her head, "I can't, not this time. I'm sorry. I've lost my entire family... And I will go with my brother, I couldn't help him through this... I will accompany him to whatever afterlife will have us." She said, before moving to Ares' side. She stared down at him sadly, "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, he shook his head weakly.

"No, I'm sorry sis... I should have listened to you."

"Damn straight..." She said, a sob catching in her throat as she kissed his forehead before holding him close.

Clotho stilled her hands, the four strands stretched taunt, the strands that were previously plain have begun to glow faintly.

Gabrielle gasped as her partially deflated lung began to fill with air somewhat normally again, the severed flesh beginning to heal.

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Xena holds Gabrielle tightly as Atropos readies her shears, Gabrielle closes her eyes and burrows deep into Xena's side.

The shears snap closed with a hiss, and Aphrodite and Ares' crumple the rest of the way to the floor. A content smile plays upon the woman's pale lips, her eyes closed peacefully.

Hercules looks away, pain tugging at his heart at the loss of his sister. His only tears shed for the Gods of Olympus will fall for her.

Gabrielle's body begins to shake, she can hear Atropos' rough voice speaking to them. "Remember you're duties..."

Suddenly the amazon feels the world shift beneath her, the smell of leather and sandlewood quickly fleeing with any source of light. Gabrielle feels panic pulling at her chest as she glances around the dark void once more, she turns every which way only to be met by darkness.

"Thank you." The fates whisper in unison, suddenly the amazon feels as though she is falling, she reaches out for anything she might be able to grab a hold of but her hands grasp nothing but air.

_One step closer_

Suddenly she jerks to a halt, opening her eyes slowly Gabrielle is surprised to see the Chakram glinting in the darkness not far from her face. Blinking and sitting up the blonde glances around her, her eyes widening as she realizes she's back in her cabin. The floor boards beneath her creak as she slowly rises to her feet, her hand moving absently to the spot where she'd been run through with the sword. No mark, scar or any sign that it'd ever happened.

She can feel the boat shifting as she takes a seat back on the bed, her breath coming out in rapid gasps as she tries to tell herself it wasn't just a dream. It couldn't have been.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She was brought out of her thoughts by heavy foot falls leading down the hall towards her room, her breath caught in her throat as the handle jiggled.

She felt the first of her tears fall as a silhouette took shape in the door frame, "Hey sleepy head, what's wrong?" A deep voice asked with a chuckle, Gabrielle jumped up and wrapped the warrior up in the biggest hug she could manage with her height.

Xena's eyes softened as she returned it, "Sorry I didn't wake you, seems as though you actually needed to rest a bit. You were still healing when we got here."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Don't apologize... Just, hold me."

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_


	13. Ending 2

Aphrodite's eyes soften as she strokes the cheek of her friend, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, little one..." She whispers softly, Gabrielle looks up towards her weakly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Ephiny backs off a bit, to give the Goddess some space. The Fates look towards the Goddess and then to Xena.

"There must be a God of War and a God of Love... Mortals are not ready to control these elements on their own, you have seen this first hand, Xena." Atropos said, her voice rough with age.

Xena closed her eyes tightly, she knew they were right. "You want me to take the mantel of the God of War." She said, her blue eyes opening sadly to find Gabrielle's.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Lachesis looked towards Aphrodite, "Have you made a decision?" She asked, with a soft voice.

Clotho continued to feed the life strands to her sisters, her youthful eyes trained on Gabrielle's form. Aphrodite nodded at the middle fate, a small smile tugging at her full lips.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

"I have." She whispered, lowering her lips to meet Gabrielle's forehead for a brief moment. She glanced towards Xena, "You two have shown me the most powerful love... And that means a lot, coming from me." The Goddess added with a wink, her old playful side showing through for a brief second.

With that the Goddess rose to go to Ares' side. She stared down at him sadly, "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, he shook his head weakly.

"No, I'm sorry sis... I should have listend to you."

"Damn straight..." She said, a sob catching in her throat as she kissed his forehead before holding him close.

Clotho stilled her hands, the four strands stretched taunt, the strands that were previously plain have begun to glow faintly.

Gabrielle gasps as she feels her lung begin to function properly, the severed flesh beginning to heal.

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Xena holds Gabrielle tightly as Atropos readies her shears but the warrior continues to watch the sibling God's she tenses with Aphrodite when the sound of the shears being readed meets her ears.

The shears snap closed with a hiss, and Aphrodite let's out another sob as her brother goes limp in her arms. The now mortal woman strokes her brother's face, her own expression contorted in pain.

Hercules looks away, although he doesn't feel any remorse for Ares the pain written across Aphrodite's face is breaking his heart.

Gabrielle's body begins to shake, she clings tighter to Xena at the sound of her friend's sobs. "Remember you're duties..."

xxx

Gabrielle stars around the well lit chamber, Xena had decided to throw a feast in celebration of their victory and the crowning of the new King. She dipped her head, offering Lyceus' sword to Borias who respectively dipped his head back.

Gabrielle smiled as Lila approached him, her face glowing with pride. The two shared as small kiss and clapping and cheering erupted through the hall, bringing a knowing smirk to Xena's face. She patted Borias' shoulder befor turning back to her lover, planting a not so chaste kiss upon Gabrielle's full lips. The cheering grew louder at this, Xena waved them off before the two women moved over to where the amazons were seated.

_One step closer_

Gabrielle smiles as Ephiny rises to give her a hug, "How long do you two think you'll be gone?" The curly haired amazon questions sadly, Xena looked back towards Borias.

"I want to give the people some time to adjust to their new ruler, having me here might cause some friction. Besides, we can't have anyone around here finding out about our powers... Aside from those of you that already know."

Ephiny nodded, Alexandria chuckled as she helped Leah up. The smaller woman's leg was still heavily bandaged and she was pretty drugged from the pain and the worry of infection. Smiling broadly at Gabrielle, Leah moved in closer to the two. "I'm so proud of you! You definitely did much better than anyone of us expected! We were placing bets you know, on who'd beat that bastard."

Ephiny glared at the brunette, "Leah..." She warned but the drugged amazon ignored her.

"I totally bet that you'd be the one to win but nice trick with the hind's blood, I didn't expect that!" Alexandria frowned slightly at her lover's behavior, she bowed her head.

"My apologies... I'm going to take her back to sit down before she says anything else."  
>Xena and Gabrielle merely chuckled in response, Ephiny blushed slightly as she suddenly noticed Hercules approaching. Gabrielle noticed it and smiled widely, Xena too.<p>

"I think it's a good match." Xena said, her eyes drifting over to the man as he joined the group.

"What is?" He asked offering Ephiny one of the two drinks in his large hands, Xena shook her head.

"Oh, nothing."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hercules looked to Ephiny in confusion but the amazon kept her mouth shut, a blush darkening her features. Xena laughed and moved to pull away but her eyes found Yakut. The warrior moved over the shaman, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Cyane rose to interject, "Yeah, me too. That bastard had locked her up in the lowest section of the dungeons... Said he was trying to keep her from keeping us informed."

Xena frowned slightly, she looked between the two of them. "I'm sorry, I should have realized it was him... There was just so much going on." The warrior said, all in all even though things had ended up going well there had been some grave errors on her part.

"It's okay... Really. Gave me some good ol fashioned quiet time." The small shaman said with a laugh her eyes drifting over towards Aphrodite. Although Xena still felt sorry for it she could tell that the teenager didn't want to talk about it further and after following her gaze she knew why. Gabrielle and Xena approached the blonde beauty, worry written on their faces.

"How're you doing?" Xena asked softly, Aphrodite raised her eyes from the table shrugging.

"As well as I can be, I guess. I'm going to stay here for a while and chill with these amazonian babes, they're going to help me make sure I keep this mortal body in shape! You ladies heading out?"

The warrior glanced back towards Gabrielle, her hand linking with the shorter woman's. Gabrielle smiled, "Yeah, I think it's about time we were leaving..." Xena nodded, the two of them said farewell to their friends.

They'd be seeing them soon enough but for now they needed to get away and begin their travels like old times.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

Not needing sleep, the two travelled through the night. Gabrielle's breath caught in her thoat as they stared out over the mountain pass, the sunlight rising up over the country side was beautiful. She glanced towards Xena who was watching her intently, "I love you." The warrior whispered.


	14. Epilogue

_**Present day, 2012**_

xxx**_  
><em>**

Gabrielle sat back, her head resting against the dark leather of of the seat as she waited for her partner to return.

The raven haired woman came around to her side of the car, handing her a steaming coffee.

The blonde smiled as her lover got into the driver seat, the Mustang's engine roared into life, the radio still on from before.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

Gabrielle reached out and grabbed Xena's hand, her thumb gently stroking the soft flesh.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song came to an end Xena's hand quickly moved to turn off the radio and turn up her police scanner, the transmission clearly stated a bank robbery was in process just down the block from where they'd stopped.

Gabrielle shook her head, putting on her sunglasses before buckling her seat belt.

"No rest for the wicked."

**_Fin._**


End file.
